Can You Forgive?
by 123me
Summary: Sequel to Heartbreak,COMPLETE
1. Everything's changed

**Can You forgive?**

**This is a sequel to my other HSM story, Heartbreak so obviously you're not going to understand this story unless you have read that story.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical, if I did I wouldn't be writing a fan fiction, I also do not own any brand names I may use in this story.**

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

One month ago exactly my world was turned upside down, someone I thought I'd never see again reappeared in my life.

_Flashback (Gabriella's POV)_

_"It's him Troy," I whispered. "But it can't be"_

_"It is me Gabriella," He told me._

_"Who?" Troy whispered to me._

_"That's my other dad," I answered. "Kevin Montez!"_

_"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Troy asked him as soon as the shocking words were out of my mouth._

_"What's taking you two…" I heard Mom begin._

_She was getting closer now._

_"Kev?" She asked when she reached us. "Kev, is that you?"_

_He nodded, smiling at her, it made me feel sick._

_She ran to him, embracing him, Isobel at her feet not far behind._

_"But… How?" She questioned when they pulled apart_

_End Flashback_

**Gabriella's POV**

He'd explained it all after that, it was his colleague that had been killed, and the two looked alike, he switched their ID's, all so he could run away, he faked his own death, then came back.

I've been out nearly all the time since then, with Troy and my friends, with Dad and Grampy, even once with Sharpay, anything to get out of there, she let him move back in, expects me to play happy families, I grieved for him, and he's not even dead, she doesn't understand, not does Isobel, he hates dad, keeps saying dad made a mistake by coming back, what he done was bad, but at least he never made me think he was dead.

I didn't care that my behaviour was freaking them out, they said I was being irrational, Troy understands though, at least that's something, he says I have a right to be angry.

Kevin's been worrying about me, like he had the right, I heard them talking one day, him and mom.

_Flashback (Gabriella's POV)_

_"Kev, can we talk?" Mom asked, I stopped at the entrance to the kitchen._

_"Sure" I heard him answer._

_"It's Gabi, I'm worried about her" Mom told him._

_"She'll come round" Kev soothed._

_His voice nearly made me gag._

_"That's just it, I don't think she will, it's like she's withdrawing herself from the family, it feels like I'm letting her slip away" Mom was crying now, I didn't care, she'd let him back in, she'd caused this._

_"She's still close to Isobel" Kevin pointed out._

_"Doesn't that say more though, she's more comfortable talking to her 9 year old sister than us" Mom cried._

_"She's upset and confused, she'll come round," He promised._

_Who the hell does he think he is, I thought as I left the house, slamming the front door behind me._

_End Flashback_

**Gabriella's POV**

Right now I'm online at my grandparents, I'm here a lot now, stay over a lot too, Evan and Carly love it.

"You alright Ella?" Asked a voice from behind me.

"Yes Grampy, I'm fine" I turned to him smiling, I was only fine when I wasn't at home.

A bleeping sound came from the screen.

"I'll let you get back to your cyber chat then" He said and continued past my bedroom door, that's right, I have my own room here now.

_Smarterthanyou: _So, you at Home???????

_Shoptillyadrop: _Where else would I be?

_Smarterthanyou: _Not you, Sharpay

_Hahaichangedit: _No I'm at my grandparents.

_Shoptillyadrop: _What's with the disp name Gab?

_Hahaichangedit: _It was angelishot thanks to Troy; he said I'd never be able to change it.

_Shoptillyadrop: _So you're annoying him because you did?

_Hahaichangedit: _Exactly.

_Smarterthanyou: _You have to go home sometime Gabi.

_Hahaichangedit: _Not really, my grandparents said I could stay as long as I like

I turned my attention back to the hallway; I had sensed someone standing there.

"Hey" I smiled, "Come in, how did you find me?"

"Your always here now" He pointed out. "Your dad said I could come up"

"I was just talking to Shar about you" I told him.

"You mean Sharpay? You were talking to Sharpay?" He questioned.

"Yeah, about my display name and how you said I wouldn't be able to change it" I informed him.

"You changed it?" He asked.

"Yep" I answered, thinking about how great things were between us again.

"Why?" He pouted.

"Why not?" I shot back.

"Because the one I gave you was true, you are one hot angel," He reasoned.

"You would say that" I replied, sticking my tongue out at him.

* * *

**So, there it is, the first chapter of the sequel to Heartbreak, tell me what ya think, because i really am interested,**


	2. She needs you

**I have decided to be extremely nice to you with this Fic, as in you get a say with what happens, there will be polls every few updates, you vote in them, the first will be at the bottom of this update. YAY, bet I've made your day, you must be so happy now, never been happier have you, answer to your question: yes the glass of cola is right next to me.**

* * *

_Recap_

_I didn't care that my behaviour was freaking them out, they said I was being irrational._

_End Recap_

* * *

**Troy's POV**

"She seemed fine when I saw her last night" I was speaking to Gabriella's Mom.

"She's not, I hardly see her anymore, and when she is here she's angry, upset or withdrawn, we never talk anymore" She answered.

"She needs time to accept that Kevin's back, maybe staying with her dad and grandparents is what she needs right now" I suggested.

"No, she's better off here, with us, we're her family" Maria answered.

I swear, the Montez women are trying to drive me crazy, Gabriella's changed, if I didn't know her so well I wouldn't have noticed it, it's so subtle, even Chad and Kelsi haven't noticed yet, and I don't think she's mentioned Kevin to them. Maria talks to me a lot, probably because I'm the only connection she has to her true daughter right now, Gabi isn't herself around her mother anymore.

"She doesn't seem to think she is, it'll take a while for her to come round, the guy pretended he was dead, Gabi pushing you away is wrong, but she's right about being angry, what kind of guy lets his family think he's dead?" I asked.

"It was what was best for them" A man answered from behind me, making me turn, "Who are you?"

I had only seen Kevin Montez the once; I figured Gabi would need someone whose only connection to the guy was through her.

"Kevin, this is Gabriella's boyfriend, Troy, you've met." Maria explained, noticing my silence.

"The guy from the cemetery" He spoke as he remembered.

I nodded, "I should go"

"You don't have to Troy" Maria told me.

"Actually, I do, school, remember and I'd rather not talk in front of, well, you know," I admitted.

"Gabriella's Dad?" Maria asked.

"No, I speak to Andrew a lot, he's actually pretty cool" I answered, knowing well what she meant, but respecting what Gabriella now agreed with.

"I'm her Dad" Kevin answered.

"That's not what she says," I answered, feeling bitterness towards this man rising inside me.

"How's she coping?" He continued.

"She's not" I replied, "Maria, she needs you more than ever right now, I think the reason she's staying away from you is because she thinks you've let her down, she thinks you won't understand, I really have to go now, school and all,"

I headed towards the front door, smiling reassuringly at Isobel when I saw her in the hall.

"Not going to school?" I asked.

"No, dad wants to spend time with me and mom, Gabi too but she won't come" She explained.

"I'll get her to come see you tonight" I told her.

"You promise?" She questioned.

"If she won't come to you, I'll take you to her" I added, "I promise"

I had no idea how Gabriella would feel about seeing Isobel, but the kid needed her sister, and I wasn't going to let Gabriella blame the only person in her family, except Andrew, who was worried about her.

I left the house and made my way to school, I had to see her before homeroom, she had to know that Isobel needed her.

**Gabriella's POV**

"Cookie, you're going to be late," Dad said as he entered the kitchen. "Your grandfather has already taken Evan and Carly"

"Dad, Can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Anything" He answered.

"Why did you leave me when I was younger?" I questioned.

"I was messed up, my friend had died in a car crash, we were close, I lost it, my psychologist said I wasn't stable, your mom couldn't take it anymore and I knew she couldn't, so I left, sometimes I wish I hadn't, I'd know you better than I do now if I hadn't, but I can't change that now" He had seemed ready for that question.

"So it wasn't me?" I asked.

"No, no it wasn't you, have you been told it was you?" He interrogated.

"Kevin suggested it, I was about 10, he said maybe the reason you had left and didn't come back was because you didn't want to be committed to a kid," I told him. "Why would he say that?"

"Honestly Gab I have no idea, he changed after Mike died, he always acted like he hated me, like he blamed me or something, but no, you were not the reason I left, you were the reason I came back" He assured me. "Now, school, don't want your mom getting at me"

* * *

**That's it for now, but I'm about to start the next update.**

* * *

**STORY POLL**

**Should Gabriella confront Kevin over what he said when she was 10?**

**Simple Yes or No really.**


	3. High School Homeroom

_Recap _

_"Honestly Gab I have no idea, he changed after Mike died, he always acted like he hated me, like he blamed me or something, but no, you were not the reason I left, you were the reason I came back" He assured me. "Now, school, don't want your mom getting at me"_

_End Recap_

**Gabriella's POV**

"Gabriella, auditions for the musical are today, are you going?" Kelsi asked, running up to me.

"Troy and I signed up, so if he'll still go I'll be there," I told her as we entered homeroom together.

"Gabi" Taylor called from the back of the class when she saw me.

The two of us made her way over to her.

"Troy's been in and out of here for the past fifteen minutes, he's freaking out about you, what's happened?" Taylor asked.

"Nothing" I answered truthfully.

"He said he had something important to tell you," She explained. "Wouldn't say what"

"I'll be here next time he comes in looking for me so I guess we'll find out" I smiled reassuringly at Taylor, whom turned back to her book after being assured I was OK.

"Why wouldn't you be ok?" Kelsi whispered to me.

"Oh, you know Taylor, always making something out of nothing, over-dramatising, maybe she should be the one auditioning" I joked just as quietly as I sat down, attempting to cover Taylor's worry.

Kelsi smiled at me before she went back to the front of the class, she'd fallen for it.

"Gabi" I heard Troy before I saw him.

I looked up and smile at him.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"I was running a little late" I told him. "Taylor said you wanted to tell me something"

"Yes" he answered.

"Well?" I questioned curiously.

"It's Bel, she needs you, so I promised I'd take you to see her tonight" He explained.

"I don't know, Troy," I admitted.

"You have to, I promised," He pointed out. "She misses you"

"I'm not going to stay there long," I told him.

"You don't have too, she just wants to see you" He grinned as the bell rang.

"Alright everyone, sit down and be quiet" Ms. Darbus called out.

Slowly people went to their seats as latecomers straggled in and gained themselves detention.

"I have been told to inform those of you who are involved in the tutoring programme that you will receive e-mails within the next three days which state the name of the student you are tutoring, you are expected to arrange your own meetings" Ms. Darbus began with the announcements.

I had become involved in the tutoring program about 2 weeks ago, I'd been signing up for nearly everything, I needed distractions and Taylor and I were both tutors last year, it wasn't that hard.

"Most importantly, auditions for East High's latest prestigious musicale are free period today, all are welcome to try out, I would like to highlight the success of our previous winter show that turned out to be spectacular" Ms. Darbus droned on.

I stared out of the window, I was really nervous about seeing Isobel later, she's my sister and I shouldn't be, but I know I only am because I know he'll be there, but I promised Troy, and he promised Bel, so I have to, I'll just have to ignore him.

Finally the bell rang and we all filed out.

"Hey" Troy caught my arm as I left the room with Taylor. "You ready for this?"

"Yeah" I replied, knowing what he was talking about. "We've been preparing for this audition for weeks"

"I didn't need to" He grinned.

"Why?" I asked.

"Cos I'm perfect" He smiled.

"Just like your hair" I giggled.

"You're feeding the ego," He pointed out.

"You're hair is perfect today though" I argued.

"My hair's perfect every day" He said, mocking annoyance, he turned serious when he added " Like you"

* * *

**That's it for now, I'm gonna go watch casualty, but I may be back in 50 minutes when it finishes, and if I have some reviews, I will consider writing the next chapter.**


	4. Smart and Unique

**Haha, this was so funny to write.**

* * *

_ Recap_

_"Hey" Troy caught my arm as I left the room with Taylor. "You ready for this?"_

_"Yeah" I replied, knowing what he was talking about. "We've been preparing for this audition for weeks"_

_End Recap_

* * *

**No One's POV**

Troy and Gabriella made their way towards Kelsi, excited about their pending audition.

"There you are" Kelsi sighed in relief when she saw them. "I thought you'd changed your minds"

"We're allowed to be a little late," Troy told her,

"Your lucky Ms. Darbus isn't here yet, she'd go into a rant about lateness if she saw you" Kelsi explained.

"She's not here yet?" Gabriella asked.

"Nope, Troy who's that girl that's waving at you?" Kelsi questioned.

Troy and Gabriella turned to see none other than Sarah Sharpe waving frantically and walking towards them.

"Hey Troy, don't tell me your auditioning, that is so crazy, me too" She exclaimed when she reached them.

"Erm, Yeah" He answered, "I don't think you've formally met my girlfriend, Gabriella"

"Hey" Sarah said bitterly.

"Hi" Gabriella smiled; she'd decided to freak this girl out.

She felt Troy's arm sneak around her waist, pulling her closer, noticed the look on Sarah's face when he did.

"Have I told you how much I love you recently?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"About 20 minutes ago" She giggled.

"That long" He gasped.

Gabriella started laughing, partly at Troy's words but mainly because the look on Sarah's face was one she would treasure forever.

"He's always like this, my sister thinks he's obsessed" Gabriella explained, irritating the girl more.

"Bel's small, you can't believe what she says" Troy argued.

Kelsi had to turn away to cover her laughs; she couldn't believe Sarah was falling for this façade.

"Who said I was talking about Bel?" Gabriella asked.

"What, Carly?" Troy questioned.

"Yep, Bel, Carly and Evan all think you're obsessed" Gabriella confirmed. "Dad says you're a wanted stalker"

"A wanted stalker, first time I've heard that phrase before" Troy answered. "Your family are so unique"

"Really, I thought they were just odd" Gabriella told him.

"Nope, definitely unique, smart and unique" Troy stuck with his words.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, we were ignoring you, that was rude, I'm so so so do sorry" Gabriella rushed, turning to Sarah

"Yeah, it was rude" Sarah told her as she turned and walked off, obviously angry but not getting that Gabriella didn't really care that they had been ignoring her.

"I don't think she likes you" Troy told Gabriella.

"I don't actually think it's possible for me to care less," She answered as they turned and started chatted to Kelsi about Ms. Darbus's absence again.

* * *

**That's it for now, remember to have your say in the poll, it's on the last update.**


	5. Come Home

**I have decided to make this sequel longer than heartbreak, no idea why, probably because I'm weird.**

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

Troy walked with me up the front path of what I now see as my mother's house.

"You sure you want to do this?" He asked, he'd been asking since we left school.

"I have too, for Bel," I repeated for about the 5th time.

I unlocked the door, knowing my mom would say something that would cause me to stay longer if I knocked.

I heard victorious screams coming from the kitchen and followed the sounds.

Mom and Kevin were facing the wall opposite the door, meaning they didn't notice me come in, but Isobel did.

"GABI" She screamed when she saw me and ran over to me.

I hugged her when she reached me, not noticing how much I'd missed her until now.

"Hi Bel" I spoke, looking down at the top of her head into her dark hair.

I looked up to see Kevin and my Mom had both turned to me.

"Hi, Mom" I said, releasing my sister from the hug.

"Are you coming back?" She asked.

"Is he going?" I shot back.

"I'm not going anywhere again, Gabriella" Kevin answered for her.

I didn't even look at him.

"Then I'm staying with dad" I concluded, deciding not to mention that I hadn't officially moved out, I was living in two different houses, kinda like a timeshare kid after a divorce.

"You can't stay there forever" Kevin decided to point out.

"Until you're gone I can" I replied bitterly.

"Don't take that tone with me, Gabriella, or I'll…" He began.

"OR YOU'LL WHAT?" I shouted, interrupting him. "TELL ME IT WAS MY FAULT MY DAD LEFT WHEN I WAS FIVE"

"You what?" I heard mom ask him.

"I did not say that to her" He defended.

"No, your right, you said it to mom, I believe your exact words were 'maybe the reason Andrew left and didn't come back was because he didn't want to be committed to a kid', I told him about that you know" I continued.

"You heard that?" Mom asked.

I nodded, still glaring at Kevin, to think I had once called this man dad made me sick.

I felt Troy's hand on my shoulder, but it was like he was a million miles away, I couldn't stay here anymore, not with Kevin here.

"Bel, are you ok?" I asked, "You can always come with me if you want"

"I just want you to come home" She told me, I instantly felt sorry for her.

"I can't Bel, I don't belong here, not while Kevin's here," I told her, wiping tears from her face. "I'm not abandoning you Bel, I know it seems like it, but you and mom, you can call me whenever you want"

She nodded, she was making me feel guilty, but I couldn't stay here right now.

"Why don't I set up an e-mail address for you, then you can e-mail and instance message me" I suggested, she seemed to cheer up at this idea, she'd always wanted an e-mail address but mom had said no, she had no protests now, after all, there was a good reason.

* * *

**I'll try and update again in an hour, not promising anything though, just saying i'll try.**


	6. What's wrong

**Ok so I didn't update again yesterday, I didn't promise I would. Haha I'm listening to the song Barbie girl by Aqua, it's hilarious, why am I listening to it? Cos it's on my mp3 and I can't be bothered to change the song, it would mean moving my arm away from the keyboard.**

* * *

**No one's POV**

"I heard something interesting today" Jack Bolton spoke as his son entered the house.

"Really, What?" Troy Asked.

"About a month ago you decided to skip most of your classes for a day" Came his father's answer.

Troy just stood there, shocked, he'd almost forgotten about that himself.

"I didn't believe it at first" His father continued, "Then I done some digging and found that Gabriella missed all of her classes on the same day, asking around I found most people claim you were both there, leaving the question, Where were you?"

"We were in the science club garden, Gabi was upset" Troy explained.

"And you decided being with her was more important than school?" Jack asked angrily.

"Well, yeah, she's more important than school" Troy answered, he wasn't about to tell his dad that it was his fault Gabriella had been upset that day.

"Nothing is more important than school for you right now, Troy, what next, she'll have you missing basketball practice again" Jack ranted.

"Dad, Gabriella is not a problem" Troy defended.

"That's just it, she is a problem, your missing classes because of that girl, that makes her a problem" Jack argued.

Troy's cell rang, he hastily picked it up, he needed a way out of the conversation with his father.

"Speak to me" He spoke, before saying "I'll be right there" and ending the call.

"Gabriella I'm guessing" Jack remarked.

"Evan, Gabriella's brother, I gave him my cell incase there was an emergency" Troy explained rushing out of the door.

Partly to get away from his father, but mainly because Evan had sounded panicked, which only meant one thing, something was seriously wrong.

**Gabriella's POV**

"Gabs?" I heard Evan ask.

I ignored him and continued staring at the wall, just like I had the last time he had tried to engage me in conversation.

"GABS" He shouted, trying to gain my attention.

I blinked at him, staring at his face, why are siblings so nosey?

**Evan's POV**

I left the room, I wasn't going to get a response from her, Dad and Grandad were out, Grandma didn't seem worried about her, but I was, I had to do something, so I called Troy.

"Speak to me" I heard him answer.

"Troy, I need help, please, there's barely anyone else home" I rushed.

"I'll be right there," He told me and hung up.

The quickest he could get here was 30 minutes; I'd just have to deal until then.

I made my way back into the lounge; I knew I'd be constantly resisting the urge to look out of the window, but if she carried on like this, she won't notice.

She'd been practically mute since she had got back from school; she'd been late as well, by at least half an hour, from what I knew she was never late anywhere.

**Troy's POV**

I pulled up in the driveway outside the home of Gabriella's grandparents, Evan was already at the door, he looked fine, just worried, still a bit panicked.

"What's happened?" I asked him when I reached the door.

"She won't speak, and I don't know what to do" Evan explained quickly in a strained voice.

"Where is she?" I asked, he pointed towards the lounge door, I sprinted towards it, just wanting to be with her, wanting to make sure everything was ok, she'd seemed fine when I'd dropped her off just over an hour ago.

"Hey Gabi" I spoke, sitting down next to her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Evan called, he was worried, and it made me worried," I admitted.

She nodded and rested her head on my shoulder, so everything was ok between us.

"What's wrong?" I decided to cut to the chase.

"Isobel hates me," She told me.

"No she doesn't" I assured her, hating that she seemed so weak right now.

"She does, she won't admit it, but she does" Gabriella continued.

"You know what I think?" I asked her, not waiting for an answer before saying "I think your using Isobel as a cover for what's really wrong, you don't have to tell me if you don't want too, but I'm here, you might as well"

* * *

**That's all your getting today, and there's only a small chance of you getting an update tomorrow, kind of unlikely but I will try.**

* * *

**Next Poll (sorta)**

Pick a duet for Troy and Gabriella at the callbacks, I'll download all the songs you guys come up with and pick my fave.


	7. Stuck with me

**I can update today, it's possible, which I guess is good, so now, I'm gonna write.**

* * *

_Recap_

_"You know what I think?" I asked her, not waiting for an answer before saying "I think your using Isobel as a cover for what's really wrong, you don't have to tell me if you don't want too, but I'm here, you might as well"_

_End Recap_

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

He'd caught me there, he knew I was lying, I should have known he would, he always did.

"When…" I began, pausing, I couldn't tell him this.

"Gabi?" He asked, trying to get me to continue.

I shook my head; I couldn't say this.

"Tell me" He pushed.

"I can't," I told him as I started to cry.

"Yes, you can" He soothed, "You can tell me anything"

"When you left earlier" I began again.

"Yes" He acknowledged, I couldn't look at him.

"It made me thing that maybe one day you'll go, and you'll never come back," I cried into the fabric of his shirt.

"Shhhhh" He calmed, "I'll always come back"

"But what if you don't? What if you decide I've changed to much, or you don't love me anymore, what then?" I asked.

"That's not going to happen," He promised. "I'll never leave you, your everything to me, why would I?"

"Nobody stays, Andrew left mom, Kevin faked his own death to get away from us," I sobbed.

"I'm not like them" He assured me, "I wouldn't even consider leaving you, it's not an option"

I looked up at him, "You promise?"

"I promise," He answered, pulling me closer too him, "I promise I'll never leave you, your stuck with me whether you like it or not"

* * *

**Short I know but it feels right to leave it there, keep reviewing and having your say in the polls, I'm gonna repeat the poll from the last update, because I only have 3 suggestions, and although one of them is perfect, one of you might still have a better song.**

* * *

**Next Poll (sorta)**

Pick a duet for Troy and Gabriella at the callbacks, I'll download all the songs you guys come up with and pick my fave.


	8. How could she?

**Ok so your gonna be so sad by this, THERE'S NO RECAP, AHHHHHHHHH, I can hear your screams now, whatever are you going to do, doesn't bother me, I have to know what's happened, I'm writing it, if I didn't, it would make no sense, but I have decided, that you all rely on the recaps, NO COLA INVOLVED, JUST 4 CUPS OF HOT COCOA, A PACK OF MALTEASERS AND A BAG OF TWIGLETS, mmmmmmmmmmmm SUGAR.**

**OMG I just looked at my watch it's filthy, ewwwwwwwwwwwww.**

**I am listening to Still There For Me By Corbin and Vanessa, it's on repeat, dunno why you needed to know that, just felt like telling someone, because I practically have it on all the time now, so my friends are likely to know that is what I have on, so that's what I'm listening to, you're all so happy that you know that now aren't you.**

**Ok, I'm gonna write now, partly because if I don't, this update will run into my soaps, well it will anyway because the first one starts in 20 minutes, my bad, I should have started earlier, but I had to catch up on everyone else's super-awesome fics.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hot cocoa that I just spilt all over the keyboard, my mom bought the cocoa powder, I also do not own the keyboard, my dad got that. Obviously, I do not own high school musical, cos if I did, writing a fan fiction would be a pretty stupid idea. I do own the Sharpe girls, Katelyn and Kieran, GO ME. I also do not own the spy kids advert that is on Disney right now, did anyone watch those movies, I loved them when I was little, especially 3-D, good times, OMG how much do I go on, the first of my soaps starts in 1 minute, I've been ranting for 20 minutes, don't worry I have a plan, I can go watch my soaps, and update in the commercials, hey did you know, if I said commercials at school my teachers would moan at me, they'd say I mean adverts, it's an English thing I guess.**

**IF ANY OF YOU READ ALL THAT, OMG,**

**Ok, seriously, back to work.**

* * *

**Troy's POV**

"Hey" I heard Chad say behind me as I pulled my science textbook out of my locker and slammed the door shut.

I turned round to see him and Taylor.

"How's things?" Taylor asked.

"By things you mean Gabi" I spoke.

Taylor nodded, "She wouldn't answer her phone last night"

"I know, I was kind of, there, I couldn't leave her, not when she was like that," I explained.

"Like what?" Chad questioned.

"I'd rather not say, I'm not sure she wants me to say, I'm just, worried about her, she hasn't taken this whole Kevin thing well" I admitted.

"Who's Kevin?" Chad asked, earning a slap on the arm from Taylor. "What was that for?"

"That was because you're so clueless," Taylor told him.

"Why, because I don't know who Kevin is, Gab doesn't talk to me as much now" Chad pointed out. "She always with one of you two"

"So, basketball practice tonight" I quickly changed the subject as my girlfriend walked over to us.

I was hoping she'd been in a better mood after yesterday's breakdown, but if anything she seemed worse.

"What's up sis?" Chad asked as she reached us.

"I got that e-mail from the tutoring program this morning" She told us, well, at least this mood has nothing to do with me.

"That bad?" Taylor asked.

"Sasha Sharpe" Gabriella complained.

"Sharpe, I know that name from somewhere" Chad contemplated.

Taylor hit him again.

"Bit violent this morning aren't you," He said to her before turning back to Gabi.

"Sharpe as in, related to Sarah Sharpe?" I asked.

"Cousins" Gabriella answered. "Sasha introduced herself this morning, along with her cousin Sarah, whom is apparently also on the tutoring programme"

"Maybe Sasha's nothing like Sarah" Taylor suggested.

"No they're completely different, but Sasha thinks Sarah and I can be super-swell friends" Gabriella spoke; supposedly imitating the girl she had to tutor.

"She said swell?" Chad asked as Taylor said, "She puts super in front of words"

"Yes, to both of your questions" Gabriella told them both, "Troy, can we talk?"

"Sure" I answered and led her away, turning just to see Chad and Taylor's concerned faces.

"I'm sorry," She told me when we were far enough to not be heard.

"What for?" I asked.

"For that completely unnecessary breakdown I had yesterday" She explained.

"That wasn't your fault, I blame Kevin, infact I think I'm going to pass a new law, everything is Kevin's fault" I joked.

"And who exactly will take this law seriously?" She retorted, continuing with the joke.

"Just us I'm guessing, and maybe Taylor" I answered.

She was laughing, I liked seeing her laughing, I'd do anything to keep that smile on her face.

**Gabriella's POV**

I have no idea how he does it, but he always manages to make me laugh, he always manages to make a joke out of any situation.

The warning bell rang out, alerting us to get to homeroom.

"Come on" He said, grabbing my arm and pulling me in the direction of our homeroom, and to the impending disaster that waited there.

**THE END**

* * *

**No not really, I'm not evil enough to end it there.**

* * *

**Gabriella's POV (still)**

We walked to homeroom hand in hand, Ms. Darbus had turned up at the auditions late yesterday, full of apologies of course, but we didn't think anything of it, but we never expected her to be late again.

"Where's Darbus?" I heard Chad ask someone was we walked into the room.

"No idea" Came Kelsi's voice, "She was late for the auditions yesterday"

Kelsi looked up and saw us, "Have you seen Ms. Darbus?"

We both shook our heads.

"Those two are really freaky" Chad announced. "The way they copy eachother like that"

"I've seen you and Taylor do the same" I giggled, making eye contact with Troy when I glanced at him, he was watching me again; he did that a lot now.

Chad didn't answer; it was obvious I'd embarrassed him.

"Mission complete" I laughed.

"What?" Troy asked.

"Taylor and I have been trying to embarrass Chad for about a week" I explained.

"Yeah, well, at least Taylor hasn't go me wrapped around her little finger" Chad defended quickly.

"Gabi hasn't go me wrapped around her finger, I'm just a, um, what was it you told Sarah your dad calls me Gabs?" Troy asked.

"A wanted stalker, and he actually does call you that," I answered truthfully.

"Gabi?" Asked a voice from behind me.

I turned round to find myself staring into a pair of green eyes.

"Kate" I screamed.

"God, cool it, it's like your high or something," The girl answered.

That was so typical Kate; she always made comments like that.

"Sorry, What are you doing here?" I questioned.

"Your freakish mother transferred my freakish mother to the same branch as her, probably so they could have afternoon tea and discuss the importance of decimals," She explained. "Didn't your mom tell you?"

"Me and Mom are kinda not talking," I told her. "And you do know their jobs don't involve decimals"

"So maybe they won't talk about decimals" Kate relented. "Why you and Maria not talking?"

"It's a long story," I told her. "Later"

"Right" She agreed, "Kieran is gonna be so psyched"

"Kieran came?" I asked, suddenly nervous.

"He was hardly gonna stay behind was he, duh he's like, my twin brother" Kate told me. "So, who're your friends?"

I turned, noticing the small crowd that had formed behind me.

"Oh, Taylor, Chad, Kelsi, Zeke, Jason and my boyfriend Troy" I introduced, "Guy's, this is my friend Kate, from Washington"

"Katelyn Alexia Sanchez, to be precise" Kate pointed out. She turned round and shouted down the corridor, "KIERAN, I FOUND HER"

Her dark-haired, green-eyed brother, almost a double of her except for the obvious differences, ran over.

"Gabs" He exclaimed when he saw me as he made his way closer. "I missed you"

"Don't touch me," I ordered as he tried to hug me, my tone obviously sending Troy into over-protective mode.

"What's wrong?" Kieran spoke from the other side of Troy, who was now blocking him from me

"Stay away from me" I said as I turned, walking further into the classroom, knowing that the lighter mood Troy had just got me into was about to fall, Kate being here isn't bad, but Kieran, after everything, how could my Mom do this?

* * *

**Was that long enough for ya? and last chance to suggest a song, if i don't have a better song by tomorrow, then i'm using the one that i already think is perfect, remember, only you can proove me wrong by coming up with a better song.**


	9. A Living Hell

**Ok so I've had 6 hours and 30 minutes today in which to update and yet I still haven't, that's because I'm evil and wanted to make you all wait, and Greys Anatomy Season 4 has officially started YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Also, I was going through my mp3 and I found this song I had almost forgotten about it, I've decided to use it somewhere in this, not sure where yet as I have already chosen the call back song, so just a warning incase there is an update with a random song in it.**

**Ok now I have GA out of my head.**

* * *

_Recap_

_"Don't touch me," I ordered as he tried to hug me, my tone obviously sending Troy into over-protective mode._

_"What's wrong?" Kieran spoke from the other side of Troy, who was now blocking him from me_

_"Stay away from me" I said as I turned, walking further into the classroom, knowing that the lighter mood Troy had just got me into was about to fall, Kate being here isn't bad, but Kieran, after everything, how could my Mom do this?_

_End Recap_

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

"Who is he?" Troy asked, following me.

"Kate's twin" I spoke as if it was simple.

"There's more to it than that" He pushed, he knew me too well.

"It's nothing" I tried.

"Nothing, a big nothing I'm guessing" He continued.

"Leave it," I begged.

"No" He refused, he hardly ever said no to me. "I saw the look on your face when your friend said he was here, I can't leave this"

"Gab, he said sorry about that, can't you just move past it?" Kate asked as she approached.

"Would you be able too?" I asked, knowing anger was about to take over.

"Yeah, I would, it's called moving on, we all need to do that some time" Kate replied.

"I can't, not after that, and I have moved on, I have a life here, I have Troy and my friends, I've finally got my dad back, I can't let Kieran ruin it all," I told her, standing my ground.

"He missed you Gab, missed you more than any of us, he was the worst affected when you left Washington last year, why did you really move Gab, I know what you said but nobody believed it, everyone said you were in danger, that you had to leave, WHY DID YOU REALLY LEAVE?" Katelyn shouted the last part.

"I told you" I murmured, "We left because of Kevin, he died, his family wanted us closer, he was buried here anyway, it made sense, I don't know why we put it off for a while in the first place"

"That's what you said, but Kevin's not dead Gab, My Mom told me he's back, so that story makes no sense, it makes you a liar" Katelyn argued.

"Hey" Troy stepped in, giving me the opportunity to notice Kieran still standing at the door, looking and me, trying to get past Chad. "They thought he was dead, Kevin's the liar"

"Your standing up for her, but you don't even know her, what's she even told you about herself, did you know about me, it's obvious you don't know about Kieran, he's not a bad person, he didn't mean it" Kate continued.

"How can you say that?" I asked, tears beginning to form in my eyes, "How can you say that after what he did?"

Troy took my hand and pulled me up, I let him lead me towards the door as Chad pushed Kieran out of the way, as soon as we cleared the door he began running, even as Ms. Darbus appeared, ordering us to get back into the classroom.

**Troy's POV**

"I think it's time you told me everything," I said calmly as I sat her down on a bench in the garden, our garden.

She was sobbing hysterically, she didn't want to talk about it, I could tell, but I also knew she needed to if she was ever going to get over it.

"You'll leave" I heard her cry.

"Never" I assured her, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her closer to me.

"It's him" She sniffed.

"Yeah, I got that" I told her.

"He's my ex" She admitted, I'd pretty much got that already though.

I hugged her closer, prompting her to continue.

"I caught him cheating on me, so I broke up with him" She carried on.

"Is that it?" I asked, "Why would I leave?"

"That's not it, after I broke up with him, he for obsessed, he said if he couldn't have me nobody could, I was fifteen, I was scared, he tried to kill me, Troy, he kidnapped me, shut us both in his dad's car and drove, he couldn't drive, he said we were going to be alright, that we'd be ok when we were dead, he hadn't counted on Kevin, Kevin had tracked my cell phone, he was following us, Kieran drove into a lake, and Kevin got us out" She finished, she had said it all so silently I'd only just heard it.

How could he do this to her, how could he do this to anyone, I'll kill him, he's dead, but not physically, me getting in trouble with the law will do no good for her, I'll do what I can though, I'll make his life at East High complete hell.

"Say something" She pleaded, pulling away, I hadn't realised I'd been quiet for so long.

I pulled her back towards me, resting my chin on her head.

"It's gonna be ok, he can't hurt you now" I soothed, "I'll make sure of it"

* * *

**You can all go murder Kieran now that was pretty intense stuff to write, I'm glad I left it till now, I wouldn't have been able to write that with school on my brain.**


	10. Coming and Going

_Recap _

_"Say something" She pleaded, pulling away, I hadn't realised I'd been quiet for so long._

_I pulled her back towards me, resting my chin on her head._

_"It's gonna be ok, he can't hurt you now" I soothed, "I'll make sure of it"_

_End Recap_

* * *

**Troy's POV**

Searing anger, the main thing I'm feeling right now, her own mother, why would she do this, why would she bring the person who tried to kill her daughter back into their lives.

I hammered on the front door, I'd dropped Gabi off at her dad's, told him everything so he knew what was going on, she doesn't know I told him, but I had too, I can't always be there, the more people that know the better.

"Calm down, I'm coming" Said a voice on the other side of the door.

It slowly opened, Kevin Montez standing on the other side.

"Maria's not here" He told me.

"I need to see both of you" I fumed.

"Why?" He asked, clueless to my tone.

"Kieran Sanchez" As soon as I said the words, Kevin's whole demeanour changed.

"What about him?" Came a completely different voice, which was surprising to hear from this man.

"He goes to East High now, his sister said Maria transferred their mom here, Gabi told me what he did, are you purposely trying to put her in danger" I explained, attempting to calm down.

"She told you about that?" He questioned, then continued without waiting for an answer, " Maria doesn't know what Kieran did, we didn't tell her, what good would it have done?"

"Kieran wouldn't be here now if she'd known" I pointed out, feeling the anger rise again. "And how could she not find out, the police must have got involved and everything"

"I dealt with all that, I paid for Gabi's counselling, Maria didn't have to know" Kevin continued, then he seemed to become frantic, widening his eyes and mouthing "stop".

"SHE DOES NEED TO KNOW" I shouted as I hard a car door slam behind me.

"Who needs to know what?" I heard Maria ask.

"I think the kid's on drugs hon," Kevin said as Isobel got out of the car.

"Troy's not on drugs" I heard her defend me, "Troy's not stupid"

"What is it, Troy, Is Gabi ok?" Maria questioned.

"Not really" I answered truthfully, " there's something you need to know, something Bel doesn't need to hear, right, Kevin?"

"Right" He confirmed quietly.

**Maria's POV**

"Why didn't you tell me this?" I asked my husband, he shrugged, "She's my daughter, I had a right to know"

"She's my daughter too, and I knew" He tried defending himself.

"Don't even try that, right now, she's Andrew's daughter, he would never have kept this from me, he would never have made her keep quiet about this, and now, because you didn't tell me, that boy is back in her life" I raged.

I couldn't stop thinking about what I'd done to her, my daughter, my own child, and I'd put her at risk, how could I have been so stupid?

"It's not your fault" I heard Troy tell me, he was wrong there, if I had never let Kevin come back, Gabi would still be here, and if I hadn't transferred Jane here, Kieran would still be in Washington, where he couldn't hurt my family.

**Isobel's POV**

Who's Kieran? Why did he try to hurt my sister? Is that why dad pretended to die? I really should stop listening at doors.

I ran upstairs, turning on Gabi's laptop; I'm so glad she left it here; Andrew had got her another one.

_AngelIsobel: Something's wrong with Gabi._

_RockinAli: What? Brie's not hurt is she?_

_AngelIsobel: I heard my parents talking; it had something to do with a boy called Kieran._

_RockinAli: Who's that?_

_AngelIsobel: Dunno, someone Gabi knew in Washington I think._

_RockinAli: Bad news?_

_AngelIsobel: Dunno, but I'm gonna find out._

_Smarterthanyou has logged on._

_AngelIsobel: Tay, what's wrong with Gabi?_

_Smarterthanyou: Hello to you too, don't you cut right to the chase._

_AngelIsobel: I mean it, I don't see her much now, and Troy came over today and started a fight with dad._

_Smarterthanyou: I don't think I should say_

_AngelIsobel: can you at least tell me who Kieran is?_

_Smarterthanyou: I don't really know myself, sorry, anyway, gotta go, Chad's here._

Why are Gabi's friends never any help, why did she even add them to my contacts, she said there's a reason for everything she does, but I don't see why she'd give me way's to contact her friends.

_Smarterthanyou has logged off_

_RockinAli: Izzie, where are you?_

_AngelIsobel: I'm here; I was just talking to Taylor._

_RockinAli: Brie's friend Taylor?_

_AngelIsobel: That's the one_

_RockinAli: Any help_

_AngelIsobel: Not really, nobody tells me anything._

_RockinAli: I know how you feel, my parents always shut up when I come in the room._

"Isobel, can you come down here" I heard my mom call.

_AngelIsobel: Gotta go, Mom's calling._

_RockinAli: Ok, Seeya tomorrow at school, wait what day is it tomorrow?_

_AngelIsobel: I swear you dyed your hair and your really blonde, tomorrow's Thursday._

_RockinAli: Thanks, bye._

I got up and walked downstairs, into the kitchen.

I could see Troy, still standing in the corner, Mom was mad, I could tell.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Your father's going away for a few days, say bye," Mom explained.

"Are you coming back?" I asked him.

He looked up and mom before saying, "Of Course sweetie, I think we all just jumped into me being her so quickly, we didn't give eachother time to adjust"

"Is this because Gabi's mad?" I questioned.

"No, this isn't her fault, I'm coming back sweetie, but you and your mom and sister need some time now, I'll come visit though" He spoke, "I'll just go pack"

Mom nodded and he left the room.

"Did you tell him to go?" I asked her.

"Actually that was my idea, it's the only way Gabi will come back here and she needs to be here right now," Troy told me.

I looked at him, I know he cares about Gabi, but what makes him think he can make dad leave? Does Gabi want dad to leave?

**Gabriella's POV**

"How was school Ella?" Grampy asked.

"Nothing special" I covered.

"What happened?" He questioned, I should have remembered that he could read me like an open book.

"It's not important," I answered as my cell rang, "I think Troy told dad anyway"

"Hello" I spoke as I answered the phone.

"Come home Gabi" I heard my mom's voice; it brought back how much I missed her.

"I can't," I argued quietly.

"He's gone, Gabi please I told him we needed to take things slower and he had to leave, he's gone, it'll only be visits now" She explained, half-begging.

"What do I tell dad?" I asked.

"He knew it wasn't forever, he knew it was just until someone knocked some sense into me, that happened today and I didn't waste any time, I just want you home, where I know your safe" She pleaded.

I thought about it for a while, before finally muttering, "Ok"

"Thank you" She spoke down the phone, so obviously relieved.

"I can get dad to bring me," I suggested.

"No, no, Troy can come and get you, he's been desperate to see you since he knocked some sense into me" Mom laughed.

"Ok, I guess I should go, so I can get ready" I suggested.

"Yeah, you should, Bye" Mom sounded a little reluctant to hang up.

"Bye" I spoke, hanging up for her.

I saw Grampy still standing in the doorway to my room and decided to tell him first.

"That was mom, I'm going home," I quickly said.

"Thought so, Maria never was the sort of woman that would even consider losing what's important to her" He smiled at me, he was okay with it. "You are important to her, you know that?"

I nodded; Mom had always made sure that Bel and I both knew that there was nothing more important in her life than us.

"Want me to tell your father?" He asked.

"No, I should, I don't want him to hear it second hand" I explained.

"I'll let you pack then, I should tell Sophia anyway, she'll probably be surprised you were ever here knowing her, never notices anything that woman" He joked.

I laughed as he continued along the hall.

* * *

45 minutes later Troy had arrived at the house.

"Thank you" I mumbled into his neck as he hugged me.

"What else was I mean to do, let you stay here even though I know your totally wrong and should be with your mom" He pointed out.

I pulled away from him, "What happened to the sucking up?"

"I'm trying new things," He explained.

"New things" I repeated, "Like what?"

"Like comments, and game plans for basketball" He willingly told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"So ya don't get bored of me," He joked.

"That could never happen, your too spontaneous" I giggled.

"That's a long word" He replied, kissing me gently on the lips.

"You two are so sick" We heard Evan call.

We pulled apart.

"You know, you are so like Isobel it's strange," I informed him.

* * *

**I think that is the longest update i have had so far in this sequel.**


	11. Love and Hate

**No recap again, but hey I'm not hyper right now, that's gotta be good for something, right?**

* * *

Gabriella's POV

Mom pulled me into a hug as soon as I walked into the house.

"Welcome home sweetie" She spoke, I noticed Troy smiling out of the corner of my eye.

"Are you sure he's gone?" I asked, still needing confirmation.

"He'll be coming to visit Isobel" She told me, "But you don't have to see him if you don't want to"

"Thanks Mom" I smiled.

"I know about Kieran now, I can't transfer Jane for at least a year now, and no Gabi, I haven't let Kevin take control of the company" She informed me.

"I can deal with Kieran" Troy piped up, "He won't come near"

I went over to him and hugged him, felt him pull me closer to him as he whispered, "I promise" into my ear.

I looked towards the stairs when I noticed his focus change; Isobel was standing at the top of them, looking down at us.

"Hey Bel" I smiled when I made eye contact with her.

"Did you want dad to leave?" She asked.

I kept quiet.

"Well" She demanded.

"Yeah" I decided to tell her the truth, "I don't trust him anymore, I can't"

"I HATE YOU" She shouted and ran back to her room.

"She doesn't mean it" Mom said.

"I know" I replied, "She's just upset and confused that her dad's gone again"

I knew I was right about this, what I didn't know was how long her strop would last, the last time she was mad at me she didn't speak to me for 2 months, but I guess my ears did get a good rest then.

"I should go" I heard Troy say, "It's nearly 8.30 and I still have homework"

"Need any help?" I asked, searching for a reason to get him to stay.

"Probably" He smiled, obviously knowing what I was aiming for.

"I can help" I rushed, making his smile brighter.

"I didn't think of that" He lied.

I grabbed his hand a dragged him into the lounge, "What first?"

"This" He replied and started kissing me after he made sure my Mom hadn't came in the room with us.

"How is that helping you with school?" I asked when he finally pulled away.

"Helps me concentrate" He grinned.

"Kissing helps you concentrate on school?" I questioned, purposely to annoy him.

"No, it helps me concentrate on your pretty face when you're talking about school" He smiled.

"Sucking up again are we," I giggled.

"You didn't think that would ever change did you?" He asked, kissing me again.

"You know, I can't help you with school if you keep doing that" I pointed out.

"That, is an absolutely brilliant point, made by an absolutely amazing girl" He agreed.

"So, what subject first?" I asked.

"Science, I guess," He answered, mocking disappointment.

* * *

**There, some nice sick fluff for you, now im gonna go Mcvomit, yep you guessed it, I've been watching Greys Anatomy again, and I know it's short so don't go on about it, I end updates where it feels right to end them.**


	12. Approaching

**Because of the disgusting fluff in the last update, I have decided to have lots of drama in this update, muahahahahahahaha. Today's recap comes right from the recaps to make you vomit section of my brain, if there is one.**

_

* * *

_

_Recap_

_"Sucking up again are we," I giggled._

_"You didn't think that would ever change did you?" He asked, kissing me again._

_"You know, I can't help you with school if you keep doing that" I pointed out._

_"That, is an absolutely brilliant point, made by an absolutely amazing girl" He agreed._

_"So, what subject first?" I asked._

_"Science, I guess," He answered, mocking disappointment._

_End Recap_

* * *

**No body's POV (because everybody says no one and nobody's perfect)**

East High was buzzing with life as Gabriella stepped out of the hassle that was the hallway and into the almost deserted library. It's only occupants were a blonde girl sitting with her head in a book, a red-haired boy browsing the shelves, the librarian, whom was engrossed in a magazine behind the main desk, Taylor, who was already involved in a tutoring session with another girl.

The blonde girl looked up and smiled as Gabriella approached her.

"Sorry I'm late, Sasha, the hallways are completely jammed right now" Gabriella apologised as she sat down.

"It's ok, I've been reading this book, who knew chemistry could be so interesting" Sasha answered,

Gabriella looked at the book, then into Sasha's face, " I was told your failing Math and most science."

"The only part of science I got a good grade in was Physics." Sasha confirmed.

"So do you want to start with Science or Math?" Gabriella asked.

"Probably Math, I'm just bad at it, never had a pass grade in it, and when Sarah tries to explain it, it goes right over my head." Sasha rambled.

Gabriella found the girl's nervousness slightly amusing, it reminded her of her fear on her first day here, that had soon dissipated when she had discovered Troy attended the school, her mind drew back to the now seemingly pointless argument she had started earlier, he had walked away then, and she hadn't seen him since.

_Flashback (Gabriella's POV)_

_"Hey," Troy spoke as he walked up behind me._

_"I'm studying," I said without looking up._

_"You study too much," He decided, sitting down next to me and trying to grab my hand._

_I pulled it away, hissing "Not now,"_

_"What's wrong?" He asked, immediately._

_I moved the book in front of my face, blocking my view to him, but he wouldn't let it go._

_"Gabi, is it me?" He asked._

_"You said you wouldn't let him near me," I snapped._

_"What?" He asked, "Are we talking about Kieran?"_

_"You promised," I continued, "You promised and this morning he walked right up to me, you didn't stop him, you didn't do anything."_

_"Gabi, calm down," He tried._

_"Don't tell me to calm down, you said you'd be there and you weren't, you said you'd stop him coming near and you didn't, Chad did" I exclaimed._

_"Because I told him to" Troy spoke, I could tell he was angry now, " You think I can be there 24/7, I have my own classes Gabriella, I have the whole basketball team looking out for you, as well as a few of the drama club."_

_He got up and left, ignoring my attempts to get him to stay._

_End Flashback_

**No body's POV (reasons explained in first POV)**

"Gabriella?" Sasha questioned.

"Oh, god sorry," Gabriella answered, "Just completely zoned out there"

She looked up to the counter to see Kieran standing by it, watching her, she also saw Ryan and Sharpay watching him, Troy really did have the school looking out for her.

Kieran decided to approach, but Sharpay was on it as soon as he made a move, she blocked his path, "I don't think you want to do that," this got Sasha's attention.

"Who's he?" She asked.

"Someone from the past," Gabriella replied,as she checked Sharpay had it covered , "Back to Math, then?"

* * *

**See, drama, doesn't everyone just love drama.**


	13. Sorting it out

**Polls for this story will now be on the amazing polls feature, cos it rox and I said so.**

* * *

_Recap_

_Gabriella found the girl's nervousness slightly amusing, it reminded her of her fear on her first day here, that had soon dissipated when she had discovered Troy attended the school, her mind drew back to the now seemingly pointless argument she had started earlier, he had walked away then, and she hadn't seen him since._

_End Recap_

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

Home was strangely silent, as I predicted, Isobel wasn't speaking to me, Mom was out, I hadn't spoken to Troy since the argument this morning, Ali had been here for a while, she was chatty, but her mom had picked her up and around 5.30. That old saying, silence is golden, totally incorrect, silence is horrible, I can hear the clock ticking, but it doesn't sound normal, it sounds lonely, just like I am now.

I glanced at the clock, 6.15, I should probably call mom and see if she wants me to sort dinner, but I don't feel like it, I'm not hungry, and if Isobel wants something to eat she's just gonna have to ask.

I got out my science homework, deciding to tackle that; because of the unbearable silence I began listening to my mp3 player as I answered the numerous questions.

"GABRIELLA!" I heard Isobel shout some while later over the music, I paused the music and turned to face her, realising she was not alone, "So that's why you wouldn't answer the door,"

"Didn't mom tell you never to answer the door?" I pointed out, my eyes still fixed on the figure behind her.

"I can go, if you don't want to talk to me," He suggested.

"I didn't say that" I spoke in a quieter tone to the one I had used with my sister.

I watched as Isobel rolled her eyes and ran back upstairs and turned my attention back to him.

"I'm sorry about earlier" I apologised.

"No, no, no, this wasn't your fault," He insisted,

"It was, Troy, I freaked out for no reason and that was wrong" I continued, knowing he wouldn't listen to a word.

"You were right though, I should have been there, I did promise," He proved my thoughts right.

"But you can't be there all the time," I said softly, "It wasn't your fault"

"I shouldn't have got mad, you were scared," He sighed sitting next to me.

"Ok, we're both sorry I get it" I grinned, getting a bit tired of the conversation. "I had my first tutoring session with Sasha today,"

"I heard" He answered, "Taylor has a big mouth, she told me Kieran had been bothering you so I asked where you were, you'd already left when I got to the library, how'd it go?"

"Pretty good actually," I told him, "Sasha's ok, she needs a lot of help though?"

"Better than hating her," He pointed out before kissing me, "I missed you, new rule, if we have a fight, we can't avoid eachother after,"

"Agreed," I confirmed.

* * *

**ewwwww, too much fluff.**


	14. Definately not friends

**No recap, you must all be so sad, it's because I can't bear to post more of that fluff nonsense from the last update, even if it is just repeating it.**

* * *

**A Lemons POV**

Ahhhhhhhh I'm gonna get eaten, run away, run away, wait, I can't run.

Ok enough with the craziness.

* * *

**Taylor's POV**

"Seriously Chad, something is wrong with those two," I said, gesturing to Troy and Gabriella who were standing by her locker, acting in a way past sweet kinda way.

"They're just being them," Chad tried.

"Them is sweet, that is sickening," I pointed out, gesturing towards them again.

"Isn't that what they normally do?" he asked.

"No, Gabi doesn't like over the top affection in public, look at them Chad, he's all over her," I complained.

"I know why," Chad started grinning, I followed his gaze and my eyes fell upon Kieran's jealous face.

"Now it makes a little more sense," I agreed, beginning to see the funny side.

"What cha looking at?" asked a perky voice from behind us.

I knew that voice now, unmistakably Katelyn, she seemed to be friends with Gabi again, no apology or anything from what I heard, just both of them acting like nothing happened. I turned to face her as she spotted her brother and followed his eyes.

"What are they doing?" Katelyn asked in a semi-interested voice, it was obvious she cared very little.

" Getting to your bro by the looks of it," Chad smirked, as the pair broke apart.

"That is so typical Gabi, always has revenge on the mind, that's her problem," Katelyn sighed as the three subjects of the groups discussion made their way over, Gabriella stopping when she noticed Kieran's advance towards the group.

" Gabi's friends right?" Kieran asked as he got over.

"Why are you here?" Chad spoke quick and to the point, "like you said, we're Gabi's friends, not yours"

"My sister's here," Kieran tried to make a good point.

"You always follow your sister round like a little doggy following its owner?" I questioned, getting spiteful.

"Wait, has she told you?" Kieran asked.

"She told me, they don't know, all they know is your scum," Troy spoke for the first time.

"Stop talking to him like that," Katelyn ordered.

"Why would we do that?" Chad asked, noticing Troy's attentiveness elsewhere. "You mess with my sis you mess with me,"

"Gabi's not your sister, she doesn't have a brother," Kieran tried to be smart.

"Actually Kieran, Gabi does have a brother," Katelyn pointed out. "Half-brother, on her dad's side,"

"Idiot," Chad muttered just loud enough for the four of them to hear, Troy and Gabriella had now disappeared.

"Where'd she go?" Katelyn asked.

"Spain, or is it France. " Chad grinned.

" Italy, Chad." I corrected him, knowing what he was getting at. "Gabi doesn't go to France."

"Have you two been taking something?" Katelyn questioned.

"From what I've heard, you have," Chad grinned, making me turn to him questioningly, he noticed my glance and said, "Gabi talks."

"That was years ago," Katelyn threw up her defences.

"That's what Gabi said, but she left, there's got to have been a lot that happened in the past year," Chad pointed out.

"Chad, we're going to be late, the warning bell went ages ago," I decided to say, "I should be in Italy with Gabi,"

"This Italy thing is annoying, you know, nobody believes she's in Italy." Kieran complained.

"They mean Italian Kieran, it's a subject, you really are a moron," Katelyn sighed as she walked off to her lesson.

Chad and I also walked off, leaving Kieran standing alone in the almost empty hallway.


	15. Teasing

**No recap again, nothing was really relevant enough**

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

"What did Kieran want?" I asked Taylor as we walked out of Italian.

"We never got round to that, too busy talking about Katelyn on drugs," Taylor smirked, "was Chad serious when he said you told him Katelyn took drugs,"

"Yep," I confirmed, " when we were 15, just before I found out about Kieran cheating on me, I was round theirs, their mom was out and they got out some drug, I didn't ask what it was, I left, didn't really want to know,"

"How do you know it was drugs?" Taylor quizzed.

"Before Katelyn got it out, she'd asked if I wanted any illegal medicines, yeah she called them medicines," I explained.

"She offered some to you?" Taylor looked alarmed.

"I didn't take it, I left," I was finding this funny. "She may have been stupid then but I never have been."

"Didn't think so," Taylor agreed, "Anyway, gotta go, I don't want to be late,"

"For what, we have a free period," I argued as she ran off.

I continued walking towards my locker, where I had agreed to meet Troy, turning the corner I saw him standing there with an all to familiar face.

Sarah was coming on to him, it was obvious, even from this distance, but his face was a picture, he looked so uncomfortable.

"Hey," I grinned, running up to them and shoving Sarah aside.

"Gabi," He sighed, picking me up and spinning me.

When he finally put me down I announced, "I'd say I'm happy to see you but your face is spinning,"

He put his arm around my waist.

"Can't have you falling over now, can we?" He pointed out, sweetly as the world in my eyes stopped spinning.

"Hi, Sarah," I finally said, turning to her.

"Gabriella," She said formally, "Sasha says you're a great tutor,"

"She's a great student," I answered truthfully.

Sarah nodded before saying "I should go,"

"I swear, nothing happened," Troy started, pulling me closer.

"Relax, I saw everything," I told him, "I know what happened."

"Awwww, so sweet," I heard someone giggle, and turned to see Sharpay watching us.

"Hey, Sharpay," I greeted.

"Don't worry, I'm not staying, just want to know if either of you have seen Ryan?" She asked.

I shook my head as Troy said; "I think he said something about a stage,"

"Thanks," Sharpay answered and ran off in the direction Sarah and previously gone.

"So, we haven't really discussed the callbacks," Troy said to me as we started walking in the other direction hand in hand.

"No, we haven't, come round mine later, we can annoy Isobel while we pick a song, she hates loud music," I planned.

"You evil angel, Montez," Troy smiled.

"Can an angel be evil?" I asked.

"Angels from hell can," He pointed out.

"Are you saying I'm an angel from hell, Troy Bolton," I said in mock annoyance.

"No, never, I did, didn't I, I'm sorry," He rushed, making me laugh.

"Troy, I'm just teasing," I giggled.

* * *

**More fluff, what is with me? Why am i writing all this fluff? I honestly don't know.**


	16. Perfection

**No recap again, I actually think it's cos I'm plain lazy now.**

* * *

**Troy's POV**

"How about this one?" I asked, playing yet another song.

"Nope," Gabriella answered, unsurprisingly.

"You have to pick something," I pointed out, "The callbacks are in 2 days."

"I know," She sighed, "I just want it to be perfect."

"No song is perfect," I decided, "There is only one perfect thing in this world,"

"What's that?" She asked.

"You," I spoke as if it was obvious, "Your perfect, nothing else comes close."

"SICK," Isobel whined from her spot just inside the door, she had threatened to sit there until she got dinner, we didn't think she was serious, she meant it.

"Bel, why are you sitting here if we're annoying you?" Gabriella asked her sibling.

"Because I want dinner, and mom said…" She started, then suddenly said, "Who's that?"

We both followed her eyes and saw who she was talking about, this guy just doesn't know what's good for him.

I looked at Gabriella; she was staring through the glass doors that led onto the balcony, almost frozen.

"Gabi, Why don't you go get Isobel something to eat, Kieran and I need to have a little chat." I told her.

She quickly rushed her sister out of the room and down the stairs as I opened the glass doors.

"You wanna go though that glass?" I asked threateningly as soon as they were open.

"I want to talk to Gabi," Kieran answered, trying to walk past me, I pushed him back.

"See you want to talk to Gabi, and I want you to leave her alone, and seeing as she hates you, I think I'm more likely to reach my goal," I replied.

"You know what I did, I know you do, but you need to understand why." He tried.

"You honestly think any reason you give me will be good enough?" I questioned snidely.

"She turned into a slut after she dumped me, I had to stop her, I had to scare it out of her," Kieran tried, he was too late though, Gabriella had said that's the excuse he had given to the rest of their old school.

"She said you'd say that," I spoke, still staring at him.

"Of course she did, you shouldn't believe her though, at 15, she was a major slut," He insisted, I snapped, I couldn't take this crap anymore, I punched him, then heard a gasp behind me and turned to see that Gabriella had came back without her sister.

I turned back to the balcony to see Kieran climbing back down the tree with a bloody nose, closing the door behind me I walked slowly towards her, she'd never seen me hit someone, not like that.

"Gab?" I asked.

She ran towards me and hugged me, tears streaming down her face "I'm sorry, I made you do that, I'm sorry."

"Shhhhh, it's not your fault." I soothed, "I don't think he'll come near now, which is great but I did want to see him go up against Sharpay,"

"He'd end up in a loony asylum," She laughed.

"Yep," I agreed, "Where's Bel?"

"I left her downstairs, why?" She questioned.

"Kieran may have gone from the balcony but the doesn't mean he won't try and get her," I pointed out, heading for the stairs, pulling Gabriella with me.

"ISOBEL," I called when I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"What?" Came her slightly annoyed voice from the lounge, I followed the sound and we entered the room to see her looking at the track listings on CD cases.

She slipped a CD on when she saw us, changing the song, when it started playing she said, "How about this one?"

Along with Gabriella, I listened to the song intently, it there was such thing as a perfect song for us to sing, this was it.

"How did you find that Bel?" Gabriella asked when it finished.

"I remembered it when you went back upstairs, I heard Mom mention it once, a few weeks ago, she said it was on all the time at work," Isobel answered.

" It's perfect," Gabriella smiled.

"Absolutely perfect," I agreed.

* * *

**I love that ending, i was going to carry on but i don't want to ruin it.**


	17. Scheming

**Ok I didn't update yesterday because I had loads of homework, and only had time to update one of my stories, and seeing as I had much more ideas for my other story, I went with that one.**

* * *

**Taylor's POV**

"You seen Troy, he missed practice, coach is on the warpath," Chad spoke as he walked through my front door.

"Gabi said he was going to hers to rehearse for the callbacks." I answered. "She wouldn't shut up about some perfect song all day."

"I covered for him just to find out he's spending more time with my sister?" Chad asked.

"Yep." I told him, " He's with her a lot now, he won't admit it, but he's really worried about her."

"Cos of the whole Kieran thing?" He questioned as he sat down.

"Yeah, Troy's really freaked out." I explained, sitting down next to him.

"How come you know this and I don't?" He quizzed.

"I'm observant and your not." I told him, "I notice these things."

"So you think he's missing practice, so he can be in the same place as her, all out of some over-rated desire to protect her." Chad rambled.

"Troy said that Kieran's dangerous, and if he won't tell us why we have to believe him, I don't think he'd lie about that, I thought you'd know Chad, he's your best friend." I pointed out.

"He wouldn't lie about Gabi being in trouble, I know that for sure." Chad agreed, "but if this guy's a threat to her, shouldn't we get rid of him."

"How do we do that?" I asked.

" Call the guys, I have a plan, Troy and Gabi don't need to know, but if this work's it'll protect her and stop him freaking." Chad said.

* * *

**I know it's seriously short, but it's meant to be, you'll find out more about the plan soon, I'm working on the call-back chapter right now, so the next few chapters may be short because I want to concentrate on that.**


	18. Callbacks

**I was going to wait a while before putting this one up and have a few more updates but life's short so people, we have reached the callbacks, YAY, and now, you are ecstatic, you will find out the song, unless you already know what it is, which is just me, and the person that picked it I guess, but I only had like 3 suggestions, I'm seriously going to consider abandoning these polls if that's all I'm going to get.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical, I also do not own the songs used in this update, even though I have taken speaking parts out of one of them, gives me no rights to it.**

* * *

**No One's POV**

Impatience filled the auditorium as people slowly made their way in.

Troy and Gabriella were already there, talking to Ryan about how they got the song they are singing.

"Troysie!" I voice screeched behind them.

Troy silently groaned and turned to face Sarah Sharpe.

"Did you just call me Troysie?" He asked.

"Don't play dumb Troysie." Sarah smiled.

He turned to see Gabriella trying hard but failing to hide her giggles, he shook his head at her and turned back to Sarah as he asked, "Did you want something?"

"I just wanted to know what your doing for lunch." Sarah suggested.

"Er, I dunno, Gabi, what are we doing for lunch?" He questioned, happy he had an excuse to make his girlfriend talk.

"What normal people do at lunch, eating." She answered.

"Was that it?" Troy questioned as he turned back to Sarah.

"Yeah, maybe we can meet up, I have English with Miss Baker, meet me?" Sarah rushed.

"I'm at the other side of the school," Troy lied, "And I'm really busy at lunch."

"But you just said you'd be eating," Sarah pointed out.

"That's what I'm busy doing," He agreed, "I have a lunch date, with Gabi."

Sarah nodded and flounced off, how desperate was that girl?

"That was not funny." Troy insisted, facing his girlfriend who was now laughing hysterically.

"It…so…was," she argued, trying to steady her breathing.

"She's right, it was," Ryan agreed, "who is that girl anyway?"

"Sarah Sharpe." Troy told him, "my ex-tutor"

"Alright people, we have a show to cast and we do not have all day," Ms. Darbus announced as she walked towards the stage. "First up, Ryan and Sharpay Evans"

(Bold – Ryan , _Italics – Sharpay , __BoldItalics - Both_)

**Who Do You Think You Are?  
Barging In On Me And My Guitar  
Little Girl - Hey  
The Door Is That Way  
You Better Go You Know  
The Fire's Out Anyway  
Take Your Powder - Take Your Candle  
Your Sweet Whisper  
I Just Can't Handle**

Well Take Your Hair In The Moonlight  
Your Brown Eyes - Goodbye, Goodnight

I Should Tell You I Should Tell You  
I Should Tell You I Should -- No!

Another Time - Another Place  
Our Temperature Would Climb  
There'd Be A Long Embrace  
We'd Do Another Dance  
It'd Be Another Play  
Looking For Romance  
Come Back Another Day  
Another Day 

_The Heart May Freeze Or It Can Burn  
The Pain Will Ease If I Can Learn_

There Is No Future  
There Is No Past  
I Live This Moment  
As My Last

There's Only Us  
There's Only This  
Forget Regret  
Or Life Is Yours To Miss  
No Other Road  
No Other Way  
No Day But Today

**Excuse Me If I'm Off Track  
But If You're So Wise  
Then Tell Me - Why Do You Need ****Smack?**

**Take Your Needle  
Take Your Fancy Prayer  
And Don't Forget  
Get The Moonlight Out Of Your Hair**

Long Ago - You Might've Lit Up My Heart  
But The Fire's Dead - Ain't Never Ever  
Gonna Start

Another Time - Another Place  
The Words Would Only Rhyme  
We'd Be In Outer Space  
It'd be Another Song  
We'd Sing Another Way  
You Wanna Prove Me Wrong?  
Come Back Another Day  
Another Day

_There's Only US  
Only Tonight  
We Must Let Go  
To Know What's Right  
No Other Course  
No Other Way  
No Day But Today_

I Can't Control  
My Destiny  
I Trust My Soul

My Only Goal  
Is Just - To Be

There's Only Now

_There's Only Here  
Give In To Love_

Or Live In Fear  
No Other Path  
No Other Way

No Day But Today

_**No Day But Today**_

No Day But Today

No Day But Today

No Day But Today

No Day But Today

**Control Your  
Temper  
She Doesn't See  
Who Say's That  
There's A Soul  
Just Let Me Be**

**Who Do You Think  
You Are?**

Barging In On Me  
And My  
Guitar  
Little Girl, Hey  
The Door Is  
That Way  
The Fire's Out  
Anyway

Take Your Powder  
Take Your Candle  
Take Your Brown Eyes  
Your Pretty Smile  
Your Silhouette

_**Another Time,  
Another Place  
Another Rhyme,  
A Warm Embrace**_

Another Dance,  
Another Way  
Another Chance,  
Another Day 

As Ryan and Sharpay finished Gabriella looked over at Sarah and saw the worried look in her eyes, she'd obviously never seen the pair perform before, she'd auditioned before them originally and had left straight after she'd finished, she obviously now wished she'd stayed to check out the competition.

"I hope that gives you all a taster of what I expect." Ms. Darbus spoke from her seat at the front, " I doubt many of you will be quite at that standard but that is to be expected, moving on, Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez?"

The pair stood up, excitement and nervousness mixed within them.

"You ready?" Troy whispered as they reached the stage.

"As I'll ever be," Gabriella answered, handing Kelsi their music.

They walked to centre stage together as Kelsi started playing, and began to sing.

(Bold- Troy, _Italics – Gabriella , __Bolditalics – Both)_

_From this moment life has begun  
_**From this moment you are the one**_  
Right beside you __**Is where I belong  
From this moment on**_

**From this moment I have been blessed**  
_I live only for your happiness_  
**and for your love_ I'd give my last breath_  
_From this moment on_**

_I give my hand to you with all my heart_  
**Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start**  
_You and I will never be apart_  
_**My dreams came true because of you**_

_From this moment_ _**as long as I live**  
**I will love you, I promise you this**_  
**There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on**

_You're the reason I believe in love_  
**And you're the answer to my prayers from up above**  
_**All we need is just the two of us**  
__My dreams came true because of you_

_From this_ _moment_** _as long as I live_**  
**_I will love you, I promise you this_**  
_**From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live**  
**From this moment** _

_I will love you_ (**I will love you**)

_**As long as I live**_

_**From this moment on**_

Gabriella looked out into the smiling audience as they finished, her eyes resting on Sarah, the girl was practically green with envy, or was she sick with fear, it was hard to tell.

"Wonderful, just wonderful." Ms. Darbus announced, causing them both to blush, "All of what I have seen so far has exceeded the last musicale auditions."

Troy and Gabriella returned to the seats they had taken next to Ryan and Sharpay.

"That was really great you guys" Sharpay complimented, "Better than we were, we were off our game."

"Sharpay you were great, Ms. Darbus said so herself." Gabriella answered. "Don't be so hard on yourself."

"Shhhhh," Troy shushed as he gestured to who was walking onto the stage.

The four of them watched as Sarah made her way to centre stage, she looked nervous, so nervous it was funny.

* * *

**Haha, you see what I did, I used 2 of the songs suggested, hey even I can be smart sometimes.**

**Songs were: _Another Day_ from Rent and _from this moment on_ by Shania Twain and the Backstreet Boys**


	19. It's Gabriella

**This update is a little short, but i have homework, and coursework, and an overly annoying sister, longer updates should come over weekends, and of course, school holidays. I actually havn't updated my other story today, because last time i missed one it was this one, so i'm alternating them if i have to.**

**Gabriella's POV**

"Is it weird to be nervous now when the callbacks have finished?" I asked as I walked up my front drive.

"Not really." Kelsi answered, "Now you have to wait for Ms, Darbus to make her decision, that must be worse."

"I don't remember it being this bad last time." I admitted.

"You had the decathlon on your mind then," Kelsi pointed out, "anyway I'm gonna take your mind off of it, with 2 words, Sarah's audition."

I started laughing again, Sarah's audition had been a great thing to watch, I did feel kind of sorry for her, but I must admit that seeing her run off the stage was a huge hit for me and Troy, how she got a call back neither of us can figure out, her voice was plain terrible, that just wasn't the right song for her.

I unlocked the door and the two of us walked inside as a voice practically screamed, "BRIE"

"Hey Allie," I greeted, "How come you got back before me?"

"Your dad was speeding." Allie replied.

"Your dad?" Kelsi questioned.

"Yeah her dad, Kevin Montez, duh." Allie giggled.

"That's Bel's dad Allie, my dad's name is Andrew Travers." I explained.

"Izzie said that he's your dad too, and that you were being mean to him." Allie spoke in a matter of fact tone.

" She's wrong, my dad, my dad's around now." I said.

"That Andrew guy?" Allie asked. "Izzie says he just gets in the way."

"Sounds like she says a lot, where is she?" I quizzed.

"Kitchen with your dad." Allie spoke and ran in the direction.

We followed her, I wasn't sure I wanted to, after all, Kelsi knew nothing about Kevin, except for who he was anyway, she's gonna know he's alive now.

"Gabriella," He said in a simple, uncaring tone when he saw me.

"Kevin," I replied in the same tone.

"Your mother asked me to pick your sister up, Isobel herself wants me to stay." He explained. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, I'm Kelsi." Kelsi told him.

He momentarily smiled at her then looked back to me.

"We can't go on like this you know, it's not good for your mom, for Isobel, and it's certainly not good for you." Kevin started lecturing.

"Don't even pretend that you care about us, don't try saying you know what's good for us, you know nothing about us now." I snapped, obviously shocking Kelsi a bit, she'd never heard me speak like that to anyone.

"You can't be like this forever." He spoke, sounding sure.

"Can't I?" I bitterly laughed, "The moment mom lets you come back here is the moment I go right back to dads, so tell me, why can't I?"

"Gabi…" He began.

"It's Gabriella, not Gabi or Gab, not Brie or Ella, to you it's Gabriella." I said quickly.

"Who calls you Ella?" He questioned, probably trying to change my mood.

"Her Grandpa." Isobel answered immediately, she'd been listening to the conversation, and had probably decided now was the best time to chime in.

"Didn't he die?" Kevin continued.

"Nope, Mom's dad died, you died, Grampy didn't die." I shot back.

"Grampy, your other grandfather, that explains it, did you know that for a year after your father left he came to see you every day, then you moved and lost contact." Kevin told me.

I hadn't known that, but I didn't want to give him the satisfaction, so I shrugged and pulled Kelsi into the lounge, trust Isobel to want him to stay.


	20. Hate

**Kelsi's POV**

"Explain." I demanded when we were out of earshot of everyone.

"That was Kevin Montez." Gabriella told me, "My dad who I said was dead."

"He looked fine to me." I pointed out, why would she lie about this.

"He is, he lied to us, he faked his death." She spoke quietly.

"Why?" I asked.

"He said it was what was best for us, mom said he'd left the company in debt." She sighed.

I could tell how she felt about his reasons, I'd witnessed the pure hate when they were in the same room, and it was all directed at him, Gabriella hated him right now, but to some extent, he also hated himself, it was obvious Gabriella was oblivious to that, too consumed with her own emotions to notice, not that she's selfish or anything, if this is true then she has every right to be angry.

"Kels?" I heard he ask and realised I had gone silent.

"Is that why you were staying with your dad?" I questioned without thinking.

"Who did you…" She began before I explained, "Taylor let it slip, she tried covering it after."

Gabriella nodded before continuing, "Yeah, that's why I was staying with dad, but then Kieran came back, and Troy made Kevin tell Mom about everything that happened and she freaked, she kicked him out."

"What did Kieran do?" I quizzed, testing how much she was willing to say.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Came her unsurprising answer.

That's good in a way, I don't know if I'd let the plan slip if she started talking about Kieran, and Troy and Gabriella can't find out about it, she'll never agree because it involves Katelyn, Troy won't think it's harsh enough, but it's near fool proof.

"Kelsi, why do you keep going quiet?" Gabriella asked.

"Contemplating things." I admitted.

"What things?" She questioned.

"Nothing important," I tried covering, hoping she'd buy it.

She nodded, she obviously had too much on her mind to question me, and right now I'm glad about that.

* * *

**I know it's short, but a short update is better than no update and i'm watching the pride of Britian awards and it's hard to concentrate, seriously, these people are real heroes.**


	21. Tomorrow

**Taylor's POV**

"Right, so we all know the plan?" I asked the group gathered around me.

"Yes Tay, we got it." Chad confirmed, he was annoyed, but then I had asked that at least 4 times now.

"When are we starting?" Ryan asked from the corner.

"See we haven't all got it." I exclaimed, sticking my tongue out at Chad.

"Tomorrow," Chad sighed. " Tay, how are we gonna explain all the ditching to Troy and Gabi, more importantly how are we gonna explain why we're suddenly hanging around with Katelyn?"

"Not even you have begun to understand the concept of your own plan." I pointed out, this was kind of funny, " We're going to tell Gabi that we decided to make an effort with Katelyn for her, we won't be ditching them, none of us will really, everyone's just not going to make plans with them while this whole thing is going on."

"But how do you know that Kieran will go in the end?" Sharpay asked.

"Sharpay, facing you would make anyone want to leave." I pointed out.

"Come on guys, its fool proof." Katelyn backed.

"Why is she here, how do we know that she won't go and tell Kieran this?" Zeke quizzed.

"You seriously need to ask that?" Katelyn asked, sounding insulted, "I'm Kieran's twin, I know him better than he knows himself, that includes his weaknesses, I can tell you anything you want to know, and I may back him up in public, but that's because I'm expected to, here I'm free to say what I really think."

"We can't all stop making plans with Troy and Gabi." Kelsi pointed out.

"Exactly." I agreed, "That is why me and Chad can do very little on that front, we're their best friends, they'll get suspicious if we stop making plans with them, so now, it's all up to you guys."

"You guys should all go." Chad suddenly announced, "Tay and I are double dating with them tonight and they should be here any second, if they see us all here, they're gonna know something's up."

"I'll probably kick myself for saying this later but Chad's right." I admitted, "Everybody out."

* * *

**OMG I know it's short but it feels sooo totally right to leave it there, should have a longer update by tomorrow.**


	22. Don't leave me

**No One's POV**

"Mom, I'm home." Gabriella called as she opened the front door.

"Kitchen." Maria called to her daughter.

Gabriella closed the front door and followed her mother's voice.

She saw the group of them as soon as she got to the kitchen, her mom's friend Jane, along with Katelyn and Kieran, her dad and Kevin, evidently trying hard not to fight, and her Mom.

"What's going on?" Gabriella had directed the question at my mother, but it was Jane that spoke.

"Is what your mother told me about my son true?" She asked.

"Of Course it's True." Kevin growled defensively.

"It seems a bit far-fetched." Jane backed up her son, "And Maria knew nothing about it."

"I didn't want her to know." Kevin shot back, "I used company money to pay for the counselling Gabriella needed so she didn't find out, then I faked my own death so they'd be able to pay it back with insurance money, that's what your precious son caused."

"I didn't hear from the police." Jane stated.

"Dad dealt with them." Katelyn piped up, "He covered for Kieran because he hates you."

Gabriella just stood in shock, not believing the conversation she'd found herself in, why now? Why bother after almost three years?

She looked over at her dad, who was watching her intently, he smiled as she met his gaze, trying to reassure her, but it was clear it wasn't working.

Jane was staring at her daughter, taking in what she'd just been told.

"How long are they going to be here?" Andrew asked after a few minutes of silence.

Maria looked up at him, knowing what he was thinking, she firmly said "No, Andrew."

"It's up to her Maria, and if they're going to be here a while I don't want her here," He argued.

"Oh, so now you try and protect her." Kevin snarled, "bit too late though don't you think."

"Kevin, please." Maria joined in, "fighting with him won't help."

"I don't see why he's decided to be father of the year all of a sudden, he doesn't know her, there's no point in him trying now." Kevin snapped.

"She's my daughter Kevin, not yours, mine, and I'll only go if she wants me to." Andrew spoke, staying calm.

Nobody noticed Gabriella run out of the room, Jane, Katelyn and Kieran were too entranced in the ongoing fight, and Maria was too busy trying to stop it to think about how it was affecting her daughter

**Gabriella's POV**

I silently slipped out of the room wanting to avoid any more conflict with anyone else, avoiding the conflict turned out to be easy, but avoiding people was hard.

"Where are you going?" I heard Isobel ask as I opened the front door, "your not leaving again are you?"

I turned to face her, she looked so small and vulnerable in the near half-light, she had obviously heard the fight from her room, it had scared her, she was so clearly shaken.

"I have to get out of here Bel, I have to get away from them." I tried explaining.

"You can't leave me here, you have to take me with you." She begged.

"Bel, don't do this, you know I can't." I answered, feeling tears begin to form in my eyes.

"Remember the promise you made when we thought dad was dead, you promised you'd never leave me, and now your going to, you said you wouldn't, please don't leave me again." My sister cried, tears slipping down her face.

I couldn't bear to see her like this, and I had to get out, slowly, I nodded.

* * *

**Sorry but it feels so right to leave it there.**


	23. Panic

**Maria's POV**

"EVERYBODY QUIET." I shouted over the noise erupting in my kitchen.

The room automatically feel silent.

"Hey, Where did Gabi go?" I heard my friend's daughter Katelyn asked.

I looked over to where my daughter had been standing, the other girl was right; she was gone.

I walked out of the kitchen door and into the deserted hallway.

"GABI," I called when I reached the bottom of the stairs.

No answer.

"I'll go check her room." Kevin suggested as he made his way upstairs.

Minutes later he came down with a solemn look on his face.

"Well?" I asked impatiently.

"She's not there," He told me, "but it's worse, I checked Isobel's room to see if she'd gone in there, Isobel's gone too, Maria, they're gone."

"Gone," I repeated the word quietly, inside I saw it as deadly poison.

I turned to Andrew who had heard the last part of the conversation.

"I'll go and call Troy." He informed me and began to walk away.

"Troy, Troy, we don't need Troy we need the police, my daughters are missing." I screamed at him.

"Look, if anyone can talk sense into her it's him, he's the only one she really trust's right now, you have to let him try." Andrew explained.

I nodded, understanding where he was coming from.

He left the room with his cell to his ear.

"She's trouble Maria, that kid is messed up and it's all because of the men you've allowed in her life, see that's why I didn't remarry, I didn't want to screw up Kate and Kier, they're not screwed up and I think that's why." Jane selfishly spoke.

"NOT SCREWED UP." Kevin yelled, "YOUR SON IS SO SCREWED UP IT'S UNBELIEVABLE, HE TRIED TO KILL MY DAUGHTER, HOW IS HE NOT SCREWED UP?"

"Mom, he did." Katelyn insisted, "Ask Dad if you want."

"At least he didn't kidnap his sister." Jane nastily pointed out.

I didn't want to speak, but I was sure I was missing something, something Gabi always did as a child, I had to at least ask, Kevin must remember where she had gone that time.

"Kev, you remember when Gabi was 6, she had a fight with me and ran somewhere, we thought she'd ran away, do you remember where she went?" I quizzed.

"How could I forget?" He answered, "She was in the wardrobe in the spare room, the spare room that's now Isobel's room."

"Check it." I ordered, knowing it was a lost cause, there was no way that she and Isobel would both fit in there.

Kevin ran back upstairs, following my orders, although I knew he'd thought the same as me.

"Troy said he'll call her, Maria, calm down, we saw her like, 10 minutes ago, they can't have gone far." Andrew explained as he came back in the hall.

"Why would she do this?" I cried.

"I'm sure they'll be ok, Gabi's sensible she won't let anything harm Isobel." Andrew tried comforting me.

**Gabriella's POV**

"Gabi, where are we even going?" My sister asked me as we were running along yet another street hand in hand, me still in the clothes I had worn on my date, Isobel in her Pyjamas and dressing gown, I didn't stop to think how weird we must look to passers by.

"We're going with the flow Bel," I was beginning to see the whole thing as an adventure.

"You have no idea where we're going do you?" She questioned, slightly annoyed.

"Nope, but you can't complain, you didn't have to come." I pointed out.

"So you never knew where you were going to go in the first place?" She quizzed.

"Nope." I told her.

"We should go back," She tried to reason.

"Yeah, we should," I agreed, "doesn't mean we will though."

My cell started ringing and I took it out of my pocked half-expecting it to be mom.

It was Troy, I hit ignore, someone had probably spoken to him, they would have realised we were gone now, and why else would he be calling anyway.

**Maria's POV**

The landline started ringing and I immediately grabbed it, half expecting it to be her.

"Hello," I spoke down the phone.

"She won't answer." Came Troy voice.

I dropped the phone and looked over at Andrew.

"Now we call the police." I stated, "I should have known she'd do something like this, first there was the problems with Troy over summer and the start of the school year, then there was you coming back and she was introduced to all of your family all over again, then Kevin came back, and then I let Kieran back into her life it was too much for her to take this is all my fault."

"No," Andrew disagreed, "This is not your fault, you're a wonderful mother to those girls, she's just stressed, look I'm gonna call my Dad, you never know, she might go there, but please, hold off on calling the police."

**Gabriella's POV**

"Gabi, I know this street." Isobel gasped excitedly, but her excitement soon turned to confusion, "Why did we come here?"

"For the sake of it Bel, come on, loosen up." I answered in reply and began running, pulling her along behind me.

I hammered on the door of the house we both recognised.

"COMING," Called a voice on the other end, a voice I recognised.

Seconds later the door opened.

"Gabriella," The woman said in a surprised tone.

"ALY!" I screamed running into the house with my sister.

Alyssa closed the door behind us.

"What are you doing here? Your father and the kid's don't live here anymore," She pointed out.

"I know, but it's still Dad's house." I grinned, "So, we're staying, get used to it."

"Gabriella, does your mother know you're here?" Alyssa asked, looking at Isobel.

The woman was probably genuinely concerned; after all, when she and dad were still together we made a point of making snide comments to eachother, she was probably wondering why I had come here.

"Gabriella?" Alyssa asked again, cutting into my inattentiveness.

"Isobel needs to sleep." I smiled at her, "We can sleep down here tonight."

I had no idea why I was so happy, I just was, I felt like a weight had fallen from my shoulders, like I could finally breath after months of being breathless.

**Maria's POV**

"We have to call the police," Kevin insisted.

"Not yet." Andrew stood his ground as his cell rang.

"Alyssa?" He asked into the phone.

I watched him as he spoke to his now ex-wife, probably talking about their children and custody arrangements, his phone conversation seemed to be taking a while, so I walked into the lounge and sat with my head in my hands.

"How could I let this happen?" I asked myself, unaware that Kevin had followed me.

"You didn't." He spoke, "Nobody could have predicted this, not even Gabriella herself could have predicted this, Maria it was them, not so much Katelyn but Jane and Kieran, I could tell she hated them being here, she probably felt trapped, like she needed to get away."

"But why take Bel?" I asked him.

"You'll have to ask her that," He told me.

"How can I when I have no idea where she is?" I half-shouted as Andrew came into the room.

"Do you want the great news or the bad news first?" he asked, "Please go for great."

I looked up at him and nodded, getting him to continue.

"I now know where the girls are." He told us.

I jumped up, "Where?"

"I was just getting to that," he sighed, mocking annoyance that I'd interrupted, "that's the bad news, they're at Alyssa's, she said Isobel's fine but she's not to sure about Gabi."

"I'm going to get them." I rushed, grabbing my car keys.

"Not a good idea Maria." Andrew warned.

"What do you mean, not a good idea?" Kevin asked.

"What I mean is, Gabriella ran off, taking Isobel with her, to get away from everyone that was in the kitchen, she's not ready to deal with us." Andrew explained.

"What so we just leave them there?" Kevin quizzed.

"No, I called Troy, he's going to get them for you, I spoke to Lucille as well, that's Troy's mother," He started.

"I know who Lucille is." I interrupted.

Andrew looked at me for a second before continuing, "As I was saying, Troy's getting them, I spoke to Lucille and she said that they can stay there tonight, and she'll make sure nothing, Er, inappropriate happens."

"I want to see them," I insisted, "I need to know why she did this,"

"I agree; we should see them." Kevin decided.

"They're not ready." Andrew tried to stop us, but he knew he was powerless to it.

"Hide the car when we get to Troy's Kev, we don't want them to know we're there when they arrive."

* * *

**I wasn't going to have it that long, truthfully, i just really loved writing that chapter.**


	24. Facing the music

_Recap_

_"I want to see them," I insisted, "I need to know why she did this,"_

_"I agree; we should see them." Kevin decided._

_"They're not ready." Andrew tried to stop us, but he knew he was powerless to it._

_"Hide the car when we get to Troy's Kev, we don't want them to know we're there when they arrive."_

_End Recap_

* * *

**Isobel's POV**

"Andrew's sending someone to come and get you, ok?" Alyssa told me.

I nodded in reply.

"She asleep?" Alyssa asked.

I nodded again and continued watching my sister; tonight had proved she was far from ok, she may be older than me, but right now, I have to be the big sister, she needs me to be everything she can't be right now.

I was glad she was asleep in a way, gave me time to think about what had happened, I'd only made her take me with her to stop her doing anything stupid, and I think it worked, we're still both alive at least, Mom is so gonna freak though.

"Is she gonna be ok?" I suddenly blurted out, turning to Alyssa.

Alyssa jumped at my voice, I hadn't spoken since we'd got there.

"I don't know, I hope so, for Andrew, for you, for everyone, do you know what made her like this?" She spoke after a while.

"Nobody talks to me about her, I knew mom was worried, but nobody said why." I answered.

"They'll have their reasons I expect," She pointed out.

I shrugged and started watching my sister again, if they knew about this they should have told me, I don't care what their reasons were, but I can hardly tell Alyssa that, she's not even a friend, she's Andrew's ex-wife, Andrew's ex-wife who hated Gabi, we have to get out of here.

I stood up, forgetting Alyssa was in the room.

"You ok?" She asked.

I nodded but didn't sit down again.

We stayed silent until a car pulled up outside.

"That should be for you." Alyssa said.

I glanced at my still sleeping sister as the doorbell rang and Alyssa went to answer it.

"It's gonna be ok." I whispered reassuringly to myself.

"Hey Bel," I heard Troy say as he came into the room.

"She's asleep." I told him immediately, "I don't want you to wake her up."

"We don't have to," He agreed as he came over to the sofa she was laying on and picked her up.

**Troy's POV**

Gabriella shifted her weight slightly in my arms and for a second I thought she was going to wake up, she settled again almost immediately, still sleeping soundly.

"What was this about?" I asked Isobel, "Why would she do this?"

"They were shouting, and I caught her trying to leave and made her take me with her, this is where she came." She explained.

"Who was shouting Isobel?" I continued quizzing her, she started shifting her feet nervously, "Isobel it's important, who was shouting?"

"Mom, Daddy, Andrew, Mom's friend Jane, Katelyn wasn't but she was there and…" She began.

"Kieran." I interrupted, trying to stay calm.

Isobel nodded as I tightened my grasp on Gabriella.

I turned round, coming face to face with Alyssa.

"She came here because she was upset?" The woman asked.

I ignored her, and, gesturing for Isobel to follow me, headed home.

Minutes later I was sat in the truck next to a still sleeping Gabriella, Isobel was staring out of the window, probably wondering why I hadn't started driving yet.

If only I'd gone in with her, I could have seen him, I could have stopped this before it had even started, but she swore she'd be ok, that I didn't need to come in, I shouldn't have taken no for an answer, I shouldn't have left her.

"You can't blame yourself." Isobel sighed causing me to look at her, she wasn't even looking at me.

"How did you…" I began.

"You're not driving yet, what else could it be?" She pointed out.

I shrugged and started the car when I noticed Alyssa twitching the curtains, "We should go"

**Maria's POV**

We'd been at Jack and Lucille's for half an hour when they finally arrived, it had seemed like we'd been waiting forever.

"Mom?" I heard Troy call as he opened the front door.

He walked into the room without waiting for an answer, followed by Isobel.

"MOM," She shouted, running over to me, I pulled her into a hug as soon as she reached me, not wanting to let go, I looked over at Troy, he was obviously less than happy to see us, but I was looking past him, trying to find my other daughter.

"She's asleep in the truck." Troy informed me, knowing whom I was looking for, "I'll go and get her."

He turned and left the room; both Kevin's eyes and mine followed him until he left out sight.

**Troy's POV**

I sat in the truck just watching Gabriella sleep, someone will probably come and see what's taking us so long soon but I can't bring myself to move her, she looks so peaceful, so carefree.

I was about to move her when she stirred and opened her eyes; she lay looking up at me for a few seconds before murmuring, "Troy?"

"Yeah, it's me," I answered as she sat up.

"How did I get here? What's the time?" She quizzed.

"I drove you here, it's just gone 10." I answered both questions.

"Isobel." She gasped looking around, "Where's Isobel?"

"She's inside," I told her, instantly calming her down, "Come on, lets go see her, and your mom, she was really worried."

I noticed tears form in her eyes and put my arm around her, pulling her closer.

"What's wrong?" I asked as the tears fell.

"She doesn't believe me," Gabriella cried, "About Kieran, she doesn't believe me."

" She does," I insisted, wiping the tears away, "Where did you get that idea?"

"They were there, and Jane, she was asking all these questions, and mom was letting her, if she believed me she wouldn't have let her," She sobbed.

"Gabi, listen to me, your mom believes you, I believe you, Kevin believes you, just because Jane has doubts doesn't mean we do." I reassured her, "Come on, lets go face the music."

I took her hand and helped her out of the car; she was shaking, more from fear than the cold.

**Maria's POV**

"Where are they?" I directed at Lucille for the third time, holding my gaze on Isobel, who was now sitting with Kevin.

"I'm here," Came a small voice from behind me.

I immediately stood up and ran to my eldest daughter, engulfing her in a bigger hug than I thought possible.

"Don't ever do that to me again." I spoke calmly worried that if I got angry or wound up now she'd run off again.

"I'm sorry," She murmured, I could tell she was beginning to cry, so I hugged her tighter.

"Gabriella, Why?" Kevin asked, he hadn't moved from where he had been before she'd come in.

"Kevin, this is not the time or the place." I retorted; I wasn't going to let him upset her either.

"It is, Maria, she's worried too many people tonight, I want an explanation." He demanded, "She risked one of my kids I want to know what's going on."

"One of your kids?" I asked, shocked, he only had one kid, he only had Isobel, didn't he?


	25. All or Nothing

**This update is for **_luv me xoxo GossipGal_

**Read the review and you'll understand, I couldn't stop laughing.**

* * *

_Recap_

_"Gabriella, Why?" Kevin asked, he hadn't moved from where he had been before she'd come in._

_"Kevin, this is not the time or the place." I retorted; I wasn't going to let him upset her either._

_"It is, Maria, she's worried too many people tonight, I want an explanation." He demanded, "She risked one of my kids I want to know what's going on."_

_"One of your kids?" I asked, shocked, he only had one kid, he only had Isobel, didn't he?_

_End Recap_

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

"Girls, upstairs." Mom ordered as soon as we got in the house.

"No way." I refused, "I want to hear this."

"If Gabi's staying, I'm staying too." Isobel decided.

"Please, go to bed, it's 11.30 on a Tuesday night, you have school in the morning, you two need to sleep." Mom gave a fair point, "Especially after tonight."

I didn't want to argue with her if she was going to use that; I couldn't really, after everything that had happened in the space of a few hours, everything that I had caused.

"Come on." I encouraged Isobel and walked upstairs.

"But…" My sister began to complain; I faced her, my look cutting her off in mid-sentence.

"I'm not going to sleep though." I warned them, getting an icy glare from Kevin.

"Are you sure it's safe for her to be alone after tonight?" I heard him ask my mom before I closed my bedroom door.

**Maria's POV**

"One of your kids?" I snapped, ignoring his question.

"I meant the girls, Gabi and Is, my kids." He tried covering.

"No, you didn't include Gabi in that, you said that she risked one of your kids, if you meant her you would have said she risked herself and her sister, you said one of your kids, you need to tell me everything now, what's happened over the past 2 years." I ranted.

Kevin sighed, his eyes in a nervous pleading state, he didn't want to tell me what I wanted to know, what I needed to know.

"If you won't talk you should leave, you should disappear again and never come back, we can't deal with this any more, we need the truth, it's all or nothing, Kevin." I explained.

He hesitated, unable to look me in the eye, but eventually, he began to explain.

"I met Suzanne a few weeks after the whole death thing, she was a comfort to me, in a way, she was there when I needed someone to talk to." He started, and continued after a pause, " Our relationship progressed within months and before I knew it she told me she was pregnant, I have an 8-month-old son named Charlie, Suzanne doesn't know who I really am, she didn't know I was married, she knew nothing about me, she asked, but I evaded her questions."

"Get Out." I demanded, "We were fine without you before we can be fine again, just go, I can't look at you right now."

He walked right out the door without another word, slamming it behind him, knowing I couldn't be argued with right now

**Gabriella's POV**

My bedroom door creaked open and I turned towards it.

Isobel was tiptoeing towards me.

"Do you think he'll leave again?" She asked, clearly out of curiosity, she didn't seem upset.

"I don't know," I admitted as she sat on the end of my bed, "I don't know anything anymore."

"Your still the smartest person I know." She half-smiled, "smarter than anyone."

We both heard the front door slam, it made us both jump, moments later; mom appeared at my bedroom door.

"How did I know you'd be in here?" Mom smiled at Isobel as she ran out and into her own room.

"He's gone for now." She stated the obvious when Isobel had gone.

"But you think he'll be back?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"I know he'll be back." She answered, "Sure he'll stay away for a few days, but he'll be back."

"Poor us," I joked, trying to lighten the mood while preparing myself for what was coming.

"I know you don't want to talk about it," mom began, "but I need to know why you did this."

" I don't know," I sighed, "I guess I saw Kieran here and just had to leave, I didn't want to take Bel, she reminded me of a promise I made never to leave her, she made me take her, and when we were running, I felt so free, it was amazing, even being at Alyssa's place felt right, I think I just needed to get away from everything."

Mom nodded and pulled me into a hug, "Next time you feel like you need to get away, promise you'll tell me, you have to tell me, I can't go thought that again."

"I promise." I agreed, hugging back and realising for the first time just how lonely I'd felt over the past few weeks, but that was changing now, I knew it.


	26. Sickly Sweet

_Recap _

"_Get Out." I demanded, "We were fine without you before we can be fine again, just go, I can't look at you right now."_

_He walked right out the door without another word, slamming it behind him, knowing I couldn't be argued with right now._

_End Recap_

* * *

**Gabriella's POV **

"How is everything?" Troy asked as soon as I walked through the doors of East High.

"Brilliant," I grinned, meaning it as much as I had meant it for the past week.

"No sign then?" He questioned.

"No, Kevin hasn't been near yet." I confirmed, still smiling, "It'll be a week since we last saw him tomorrow."

"I like that." Troy stated.

"Like what?" I asked, frowning.

"You, smiling," He told me, "You should always smile like that."

"Nobody smiles all the time," I pointed out.

"Everybody should though." He decided, "I do."

I started laughing and a look of confusion crossed his face as he said, "What?"

"Ego's still shining through bright as ever I see." I spoke through giggles.

"You know I have to punish you for that." He grinned.

"Really, what did you have in mind?" I asked.

"I think you know," He continued.

"I'm not sure I do," I teased as I began to run.

He caught me almost as soon as I'd started running and started tickling my sides, I noticed people staring at us from all over the hallway but couldn't stop myself laughing.

"TROY, STOP IT," I demanded.

"You take it back?" He asked without stopping.

I shook my head while saying "Yes,"

"Not good enough," He grinned, still tickling me, "Say it,"

"Never," I refused, laughing too hard to say more.

"Yo, Dude, you are aware that you're in the middle of school right?" Chad asked from behind him.

Troy immediately stopped tickling me and slipped his arm around my waist and turned us both so we were facing his best friend.

"Chad, I was busy," he stated, obviously not impressed with his friends interruption.

"I know, I saw," Chad grinned, "had to interrupt, the whole school were like, watching."

"That's because they're stalkers with nothing better to do with their lives." Troy spoke, "What, should I not tease my girlfriend in the halls just because they don't like it or think it's some kind of show, can you blame me, seriously, look at her."

"Dude, that's my sister." Chad exclaimed as I blushed, trust Troy to say something like that.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed how amazingly hot she is?" Troy asked him.

"Hey Troysie," Said a voice from behind us.

We turned to see Sarah and Sasha Sharpe right behind us.

Troy's grip on me tightened.

"Sarah," He said though gritted teeth.

"I can't wait for tomorrow, can you?" The girl questioned in a sickly sweet voice.

"Erm…what's tomorrow?" He quizzed and quickly added, "Apart from a Wednesday."

"The cast list is posted tomorrow, silly." Sarah giggled.

"Oh, Er, right, yeah." He stuttered.

"That's ego talk for he's looking forward to it," I grinned, hitting him in the side.

"You really are asking for punishment today aren't you," He said.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," I teased.

"Ohhhkay," Chad sighed, "you two are making me want to throw up so, I'm gonna go find Taylor."

Chad walked away as Sasha laughed at his comment, which earned her a glare from Sarah, she either didn't notice or ignored it because her laughing didn't subside.

"Who's that?" Troy asked Sarah, gesturing towards the laughing girl.

"Sasha," I answered for Sarah.

"Gabriella's my tutor," Sasha spat out when she regained control of her breathing.

Troy nodded as the warning bell rang.

"So, we should go," He said, clearly glad to be given an excuse to leave.

We walked off before either of the other girls could say anything.

"She's not even funny now," I sighed.

"I know," Troy agreed, kissing my forhead.


	27. Unexpected visits

**I Love: Crème Brulee **

**Just thought you'd want to know, seriously my mom just gave me one, no idea why, I was sitting here, playing a game, and she comes and gives me crème Brulee.**

* * *

**No One's POV**

"Izzie, check this out," Allie called over to her friend.

Isobel walked over to the window and glanced in the direction her friend was pointing.

"Your watching my sister make out with her boyfriend?" She asked when she noticed what her friend was showing her, "That's weird even for you Allie."

"Hey, I resent that, and no, not them, behind them, other side of the balcony, just over the fence" Allie giggled.

She looked to the fence that marked the end of their yard; a ginger cat was sat on top of it.

"Oh, you mean nutmeg," She exclaimed, "That's out neighbour's cat, it comes here a lot."

"I thought you didn't get on with your neighbours." Allie stated, "How'd you know the cats name?"

"Nutmeg has a collar, gives the name and address, like collars do really." Isobel replied.

"DINNER," Maria called up the stairs.

Isobel and Allie immediately left the window and sped downstairs.

"Calm down, I never knew two girls could sound so like a stampede." Maria commented as the girls reached her.

"Gabriella will probably be a while." Isobel grinned.

"Yeah, she's busy, very busy." Allie added, as there was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Maria asked herself.

"My Mom?" Allie suggested.

"No, I'm taking you home tonight." Maria pointed out as she walked towards the door.

She flung open the door to reveal a timid looking woman with a small baby.

"Who are you?" She immediately asked.

"My name is Suzanne Hunter, and this," the woman nodded towards the baby, "is Charlie, Charlie Montez."

Isobel appeared at her mother's side, closely followed by Allie.

**Maria's POV**

"What are you doing here?" I asked the woman, but she wasn't listening, her eyes were on the two girls by my side.

"Girls, dinner's on the table," I told them, wanting them away from her.

They both slowly went back into the house, glancing warily at the woman on the doorstep.

"Which one was Isobel?" Suzanne questioned.

"My children are none of your business." I snapped as Gabriella and Troy appeared from upstairs.

"They are, Maria, they're Kevin's children, Charlie is also Kevin's child, so they are my business, they're related to my son." Suzanne answered.

"Mom?" I heard Gabriella ask.

"Gabi, go watch Isobel and Allie, you know what they're like with food when they're alone." I spoke calmly.

She nodded and walked towards the dining room, Troy didn't follow her, he came closer to the door.

"That was Gabriella?" Suzanne asked.

"Who want's to know?" Troy asked from behind me, he could obviously sense the atmosphere.

"I'm Suzanne Hunter, I'm guessing your Troy, Gabriella's boyfriend, Kevin told me so much about you all," the woman gushed, "this is my son, Charlie, he's nearly 9 months old, he's Kevin's aswell."

Troy nodded before walking in the direction my daughter had disappeared.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"Kevin told me about you and the girls yesterday, he told me everything about him yesterday, he said you were angry with him, I just want to ask you to not be too hard on him." Suzanne explained.

"Did he also tell you that Gabriella isn't his?" I questioned curiously.

"He said they were both his," Suzanne answered, "Does he know?"

"Yes he knows, Gabi's dad left when she was five, he helped raise her from then on, until he decided to fake his own death when she was 15, do you know what she went through, what they both went through, and then for him to come back like that, it's sick, so yes, I will be hard on him, I have to do what's best for my daughters, and right now, they need me, and I'd rather Isobel knew Gabriella's father than Kevin, Andrew would probably turn out to be the better father anyway, he has been since Kevin decided to reappear anyway," I explained.

"Kevin loves those girls Maria, nothing will keep him away, nothing." Suzanne warned as she turned and walked back down the path.

I slammed the door in frustration, what makes her think she has the right to interfere with my family?


	28. Threats and Fights

**Yay, half day, we have open evening at my school tonight, I'm going back at 6.15 to help out in the drama department, because I'm a drama geek, and have near straight A's in that subject. Open evening always means we finish early so the teachers can set up.**

* * *

**No One's POV**

"She wouldn't listen to reason," Suzanne Hunter spoke into her cell as she walked away from the Montez house, "Charlie didn't even weaken her."

"I told you he wouldn't." Kevin Montez laughed down the line, "not even Isobel's little face weakened Maria, only Gabriella ever managed to do that."

"Didn't that make you wonder, why she could do what Isobel couldn't?" Suzanne asked.

"Are you kidding, it made me hate the girl, she was everything wrong with our family, I could deal with it before Andrew walked back into her life, she saw me as her dad then, kinda helped with the illusion that she was mine, that I'd created something that could weaken my wife, but then he came back, he came back and wrecked it all, I could have stayed away if he hadn't of come back, but I had to interfere when he did, but she's used to him now, and because of that, they both have to go." Kevin explained.

"What are you going to do?" Suzanne asked.

"I'll think of something, but Andrew Travers and his bratty daughter will soon be out of Maria and Isobel's lives, and I don't care what I have to do to achieve that," Kevin threatened.

"Why get rid of the girl and hurt Maria, why not just get rid of her father, if he's not around, you may become dad to her again, then you'll have your family, and all ties with his family will be severed," Suzanne suggested.

"Gabriella will cause too much trouble, Maria will get over it, Isobel too, people disappear all the time, and with that Kieran Sanchez back, I won't be prime suspect." Kevin pointed out, "Anyway, I'm gonna go see them now, just to be sure your words had no effect, after all, I don't want to go through the trouble of making them disappear if I don't have to."

Kevin hung up the phone, instantly followed by Suzanne.

"What are we gonna do with daddy, Charlie?" She asked her son, "We can't let him hurt anyone, we just can't."

**Troy's POV**

"Bel, stop that." I shouted above the noise the three girls were making.

"But it's fun," the nine year old whined as she continued throwing food.

"Gabi, don't you dare." I called as she turned to me with a huge grin on her face.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't." She teased.

"Your too nice to do that," I tried as the piece of tomato she had been holding hit me square on the nose, making me call, "That's it."

She started running around the table, changing directions every time I did to ensure I didn't catch her.

Isobel and Allie were laughing hysterically from the table, the table they weren't meant to be standing on.

"What is going on in here?" I heard Maria exclaim and stopped chasing Gabi to face her.

Isobel and Allie jumped off the table as Maria gave them a stern look, but not before sprinkling ripped up lettuce leaves in my hair.

" They're evil mom, they started a food fight and forced me to join in," Gabriella pouted.

"They forced you did they?" Maria asked, obviously not believing a word.

Gabriella nodded to try and confirm her words, but the grin on her face said it all.

_Flashback (Troy's POV)_

_"Why did you do that?" Gabriella asked her sister as she chucked the bit of cucumber back to her._

_"It was funny," Isobel answered._

_"As funny as this?" Gabriella questioned as she emptied a bowl of grated cheese on her sister's head._

_"No, as funny as this." Allie jumped in as she flicked butter off of a spoon and at Isobel._

_"You'll pay for that one," Isobel giggled as she pushed her chair back and reached for another bowl._

_I decided to just sit back and watch, they were having a good time, who was I to stop them._

_End Flashback_

"And I suppose you expect me to clear this up," Maria was saying.

"No, we'll clean it up later, won't we Gabi." Isobel smiled.

"Too right you will," Maria answered as I crept around the table.

I snaked my arms around Gabriella's waist as soon as I reached her and whispered "Got you," in her ear, making her laugh again.

"I'm glad that you find this funny, let's hope the cleanup gives you just as much laughs." Maria sighed as she turned and walked out of the room.

The three girls were still laughing about the craziness that dinner nearly always turned into in this house as the doorbell rang, and the door was answered, none of us thought to see who it was.


	29. Another Color Turns to Grey

**Please don't hate me, i believe in happy endings, remember that when you read this.**

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

I walked out of the dining room quickly with Troy and into the hall, hoping to avoid the full cleanup now that we'd helped with the basics.

We stopped when we saw my mom standing in the wide-open doorway, the doorbell had been rung over 15 minutes ago, surely whoever it was wouldn't still be there.

I walked up behind her, glancing over her shoulder at the figure in the doorway and noticing for the first time that she was whispering.

"What does he want?" I asked, startling her.

"Your mom and I are just talking about the situation, we both agree that it'll be better for Isobel if we're not at each others throats all the time," Kevin answered for her, "and I'd like to make things up to you, if you'll let me."

I watched him for a few moments, unsure of what he wanted, I didn't believe a word he'd just said, I used to believe everything he said, but then, he used to be my dad.

I felt Troy's breath in my hair and immediately knew he'd heard what Kevin had said.

"She's not interested," He told him.

"I think she can answer for herself, don't you?" Kevin replied calmly.

I didn't say anything, trying to figure out where Isobel was; my mind had gone blank when I'd seen him, all that was there was mistrust.

Troy had obviously guessed what I was thinking as he started glancing behind him, watching out for my sister.

"I…I don't know," I stuttered after a while.

"Think about it, all you have to do is think about it," Kevin encouraged, but it didn't change the fact that I didn't trust him, and I didn't know if I could again.

I nodded, unable to speak.

He smiled before nodding Thanks and walking back down the path.

"Are you sure about this?" I heard Troy ask from behind me as mom closed the door.

"No." I managed to say as my mom also looked at me, "but it's for Bel right?"

"What's for me?" I heard her chirp and quickly turned my head, she was standing in the kitchen doorway, she hadn't seen him.

"I can't tell you that, it's a surprise," I gasped trying to sound excited.

"Does Allie know?" She asked, believing every word.

"Nope, just us," Mom played along, understanding what I was doing.

"I don't like surprises," Isobel tried, trying to get us to tell something that didn't exist.

"You'll like this one," Mom answered.

Isobel turned to me and I nodded in agreement, "You'll love it,"

My sister shrugged and ran out of the room.

"I thought he wasn't going to come, I didn't think he'd leave it that long, when he didn't come after 3 days I thought he'd given up" Mom spoke in a tone so quiet that Troy and I could just hear, after all, there was always the possibility that Isobel was listening.

"Would we really be any better if he had?" I asked, "Isobel would blame us for it in the future."

"She'd blame me, not you, none of this is your fault, she knows that, she'll never forget that," She tried reassuring.

"Your mom's right Gabi, Bel won't blame you," Troy agreed.

"I know," I sighed, "but I grew up without my dad, I don't want the same for her, so if you want him to come back, I guess I'm ok with it."

"Think about what your saying Gabi." Troy spoke.

"I have, it's all I can think about, I want Bel to have what I didn't, what I want isn't important when it comes to what she needs, I have my dad now, the least I can do is let her have hers." I told them both.

"You have no idea how much that means, how much it helps the situation." Mom smiled, but Troy looked annoyed, it was obvious that he thought I'd done the wrong thing, but I had to think of Isobel right now.

"We all need to make sacrifices," I pointed out, "I owe Bel this, especially after what happened, I shouldn't have ran off like that, and I know I've said it before but I really am sorry, I should have been stronger than that."

"Gabi, stop apologising," Mom ordered, "I've lost count of the amount of times you've apologised for that, and going easier on Kevin will help, I'm not sure about him coming back though, not yet, not with the whole Suzanne and Charlie thing"

"I know," I sighed, "I think I need to keep apologising for me, and things will work out, they normally always do."

"Things won't work out with Allie's parents if I don't get her back home," Mom half-joked, "I really should take her now."

I nodded as she went to find my sister and her friend, then turned slowly to Troy.

"I have to do this." I stated.

"You don't," He answered, "you don't have to do anything you don't want to, have you been lying to me, do you want Kevin back in your life?"

"How could you think that, I've never lied to you, do you want me to lie to you? Is that it? Because if it is you might as well leave now because I've never lied without good reason and I'm not about to start, can't you just accept that this is something I have to do for my sister, for my family, you wouldn't know how it feels, you still have both of your parents, as far as I know you've never lost anyone, and I'm trying so hard to please everyone, but it's impossible, whatever I do someone has a problem with it, but I have to accept it and move on because no matter how much I want it to at times the world does not revolve around me," I retorted, I really didn't want to fight with him, but he started this.

"I can't accept it Gabi and I can't accept it because you're wrong, this isn't what's best for your sister, Kevin isn't good for anyone." He replied.

"He's Bel's dad, and that's good enough for me." I told him, "and if you can't accept my decision and support it, you might as well just go."

"ALRIGHT THEN," He shouted and stormed out the door, I slammed it shut behind him, probably getting close to ripping it off of it's hinges.

* * *

**I needed to put some drama in, too much fluff was making it boring in my opinion, i was actually really nervous about putting that up, but it's part of the story and if i left it out there would be some future chapters that make no sense.**


	30. What Friend's Do

**Taylor's POV**

"What the hell did your lunkhead jerk of a best friend do?" I snapped down the phone.

"Am I meant to know what you're talking about?" Chad responded.

"Don't pretend you don't know." I ordered.

"Who's pretending?" He exclaimed, "I honestly have no idea what your on about."

"Then call Troy and find out." I carried on demanding.

"Find out what?" Chad continued to be dumb.

"Find out what the hell he's done to Gabi." I nearly shouted, remembering just before I did that Gabriella, her mom and sister were in the house and I'd told my friend I was calling my mom.

I hung up the phone without waiting for an answer and went back up to my friends' room.

"Tell me what this is about." I said for the third time since I'd got there.

Once again she shook her head saying, "It's not important," clearly trying to convince herself more than me.

"Don't try that again, we both know it is important." I sighed as she buried her face in her pillow yet again.

She wasn't crying, and hadn't as far as I knew, but she'd said she needed me to come over when she called earlier, so I knew something was up and his name was the first word she said to me when I arrived at her house.

"Are you gonna tell me or am I going to have to get it out of Chad later?" I asked.

She turned her head to look at me, "How would Chad know?"

"Well you said it's Troy, he'll obviously tell Chad, and Chad will tell me, I'm gonna find out anyway, you might aswell tell me." I pointed out.

"You really wanna know?" She questioned as she sat up.

I nodded enthusiastically and she started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You're reminding me of a nodding dog." She explained.

"Gabi, tell me." I insisted, knowing she was trying to change the subject.

"Ok, ok." She relented, "I decided to go easier on Kevin, for Bel, and Troy freaked, he asked if I'd been lying all along and wanted Kevin in my life."

"Jerk," I interrupted, "What did you say?"

"I was just getting to that," she pointed out, "I told him I haven't lied in my life without a good reason, and I didn't lie about that, but maybe he wants me to, I told him that he needs to accept that I have to do this for my family and if he couldn't support my decision he should leave."

" Then what?" I pushed.

"Well it's obvious isn't it," she answered, "he left and I called you."

"He just walked out, didn't say anything, just walked?" I quizzed.

"Well he shouted that he was going to go, by shouted I mean full on yelled, that was it though." She added.

"And this hasn't upset you?" I asked her, confused by her mood.

"No, why would it?" She replied, "It was just a fight, they happen in relationships."

"So, it's not over?" I questioned.

"Well, neither of us said it was over, and he didn't take the necklace, so I don't think so." She told me.

"You don't think so," I complained, "Gabi you need to know these things, has he even called since all that?"

"Well, no but…" She began.

"No buts, the male mind is different to ours, he could think that was the end." I pointed out.

"I'm not calling him." She stated, "he yelled at me."

"And now your blaming him, Gabi this has to stop, seriously, how many times have you two nearly broken up since summer, including when you left Lava Springs and this time." I asked.

"This would be the eighth." She admitted, "but we always sort it out."

"That's not the point," I sighed, "If this keeps happening, there may come a time where you won't be able to sort it out, and if that happens, what hope is there for the rest of us?"

"You mean you and Chad?" She questioned.

"This isn't about me and Chad, this is about you and Troy, these fights have to stop, you need eachother, and from what you've said the fight today was only because he's worried about you, he's not going to stop worrying, he's never going to trust Kevin, especially around you, but you know all this, you understand why he's mad, and you won't talk to him about it." I defended.

"It's weird how well you know us. She giggled as Katelyn slipped into the room.

"Maria let me come up." Katelyn explained, "Your sister's a bit hyper Gab."

"Mom must have told her then." Gabriella decided.

She got up and walked onto the balcony with her cell.

"We should leave her," I told Katelyn, "She's probably calling Troy."

* * *

**Lava Springs **

**Sharpay on the first day back**

**Sarah on the first day back**

**When Sarah kissed Troy**

**When Taylor moans at Gabi for giving him another chance**

**When he breaks up with her thinking it's what she wants**

**The whole Kieran thing (the fight over him getting near her)**

**This**

**SEE EIGHT.**


	31. Worry forever

**Gabriella's POV**

"Hey Dad," I spoke down the line as soon as he picked up.

"Hi Cookie, what's up?" He replied.

"Er, the moon," I suggested as I looked up at the darkening sky.

"You know what I meant." He pointed out.

"Yep, doesn't mean I can't play dumb though," I answered.

"Gabi, what's wrong?" He asked again, clearly getting worried.

"I just thought I should tell you before anyone else does, I told mom Kevin can come back if she wants him to, I'm doing this for Bel, dad, I have you, and as much as I hate to say it, she needs Kevin, I don't know if she's said he can come back or whatever I just thought I should tell you what's happening." I explained quickly.

He was quiet for a moment before saying, "I understand why your doing this, it's great that you'll do this for her but I need to know, are you really ok with him being there?"

"I have to be," I told him, "besides if I'm not I can always tell mom about it, she made me promise I'd tell her everything now, after, well, you know."

"Yeah, I know, and she's right, you have to go to her whenever you need to talk to someone, she'll always be there, and if you feel you can't go to her, you can always come to me, remember that." He confirmed.

"I will," I agreed.

"Thanks for telling me sweetie, it means a lot," he told me, "I know I haven't been there in the past but all that's changed now, I never want us to be like that again."

"Me neither," I decided, "anyway, I should go, I have Taylor and Kate here."

"Ok, see you on Saturday," He reminded me.

"Yeah, you will, I'll probably call you tomorrow, the cast list for the school musical is posted tomorrow," I explained.

"The one you auditioned for that your definitely going to be in." He decided.

"Dad, it's not a done deal, I don't know if I'm in yet." I complained.

"Of course you are, your perfect, why wouldn't you get in?" He argued.

"Nobody's perfect dad." I reminded him, "not me, not you, not anyone, now I really do have to go."

"Ok, go see your friends, tell them to go home because your daddy say's its bedtime." he joked.

"I'm not saying that to them dad." I giggled, trying to hide my laughter.

"Didn't think so, now go, hang up before four friends leave because your being a bad host," He admitted.

I hung up my cell and walked back into my room, coming face to face with my obviously curious friends.

"Well, what did he say?" Taylor asked.

"He said he's glad I told him and I can talk to him about anything," I truthfully answered, knowing full well they thought I had been talking to Troy.

"That's so sweet," Katelyn grinned, "No wonder you two are so into eachother."

"They're meant to be, that's what everyone says anyway," Taylor added.

"Why are you two getting on?" I asked them, trying to avoid telling them I had been talking to my dad.

"We decided we should, for your sake more than anything." Katelyn spoke, unwittingly helping me change the subject.

**Taylor's POV**

I spotted Chad and Troy as soon as I got into school and went straight over to them.

"Tay!" Chad exclaimed and put his arm around me as soon as I reached them, "We are still good right?"

"Why wouldn't we be?" I asked, confused.

"Well I figured you were mad at me last night," He answered, making me feel guilty, I had kinda had a go at him.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that I was just worried about Gabi, she wasn't talking much, I wasn't mad at you or anything, just worried." I apologised.

"Did she tell you what happened in the end, cos this dude isn't letting anything slip." Chad told me as he gestured to Troy.

"Yeah she said, I kind of pushed her into it," I admitted, I turned to Troy and said "That was really sweet what you said when she called you though."

"What?" Troy asked, confusion etched on his face, "When?"

"Last night, she called you when I was at her place," I explained to him, wondering what was going on myself.

"She didn't call me last night, I would have called her but I figured she wouldn't answer," Troy told me.

"She said she called you, why would she lie?" I asked.

"Now's the time to ask her." Chad pointed out as he nodded over to her approaching figure.

"Why did you tell me and Katelyn you called Troy last night when he says you didn't?" I stated as soon as she reached us.

"I didn't tell you I called him," She smiled, confusing me.

"Yes you did." I argued.

"No, I didn't, I went outside and made a call yeah, and when I came in you assumed it was Troy I'd been talking to, I just didn't correct you," She continued smiling.

"So whom were you talking to?" I quizzed.

"My dad," She admitted immediately.

"Why did you call him?" I continued to question.

"To tell him about the developments in the whole Kevin situation," She explained in a tone that told me she thought it was obvious.

I nodded and looked up at Chad, "Need me to go over your Math homework?"

"Not re…" He began as I pulled him away, he clearly didn't understand what I was trying to do.

**Troy's POV**

"So," I began when Chad and Taylor disappeared, "You still mad at me?"

"Hey, you were mad at me!" Gabriella defended, clearly annoyed.

"Still am, a little, but I guess I get it," I admitted.

"You have know idea how much I wanted to hear you say that," She sighed.

"I should have said it last night," I told her, pulling her into a hug that she immediately returned, "because I did get it last night, I just don't trust him."

"I don't trust him either, but this isn't about me, this is about my sister, and she needs her dad." She answered.

"You realise with him coming back I'm going to have to be at your house like 24/7 to stop myself from worrying," I half-joked.

"I like to know you worry, it's good to know, comforting in a way." She said.

"Then I'll worry forever," I whispered into her ear.

* * *

**I give you, FLUFF, in all it's sickening glory.**

**Putting my hatred of fluff aside, that was a great chapter to write, especially the conversation with Andrew, i might write more father-daughter moments, which would mean Andrew being in it more, i dunno though, What do you all think?**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	32. No going back

**This is for ILOVEzanessa, Linklover26, Jazzybabe7, Luv me xoxo GossipGal, Estel212, SpiritxXxWildfire and Keksie, and everyone else who has reviewed more than once, I really appreciate the comments, it inspires me to write more.**

* * *

**Maria's POV**

"So you think I'm lying to you?" I asked, shooting him an amused look.

"I don't get why she'd have this big change of heart." Kevin answered.

"Does why matter? It's what you wanted Kev, all of us together." I pointed out.

"She's got to be up to something," He said suspiciously, "she has an aim, I know it."

"Yes Kev," I agreed, "her aim is to keep her sister happy."

"You really believe that this is all about Isobel? I don't, that daughter of yours can be sly when she wants to be, she's not the perfect little angel you believe she is." He continued, "She can cause trouble just as much as the next teen, take what happened last week as an example, running away with her sister, what was she thinking?"

"I didn't tell you about that did I?" I quizzed, then continued before he got the chance to answer, "She didn't want to take Isobel, she had to, that kid has a photographic memory Kev, like you, she remembers every promise everyone has ever made, and Gabi promised never to leave her, Isobel admitted that she made Gabi take her, our daughter always has been good at making people feel guilty."

"So, did you punish them both?" He asked after listening to my brief explanation.

"What good would it do Kev, both of them are very fragile right now, I don't want to push either of them over the edge, I can't deal with a repeat of last week." I replied.

"So your letting them get away with it?" He continued shooting questions.

"You think Gabi got away with it, she's been beating herself up over that on the inside, if it was up to me that wouldn't even be happening." I told him, "Isobel said she made Gabi take her because she had to, she was worried about her, we both were, she said she had to make sure her sister was safe."

"So Bel went to stop Gabi being an idiot?" He asked.

"Yes," I confirmed, " She was doing what I should have been doing, but I was too wrapped up in the business, in the mess you turned my life into, to be a parent, that changes now Kevin, I'm a parent first."

"So you want me to take control of the business again?" He questioned.

"No, I'm going a step higher, I'm hiring I manager, you have to be a parent first aswell now, 3 day weeks is all either of us will do from now on, we need to put the girls first now." I shot back, amazed that he thought I'd consider giving him the company back after everything.

"They do come first, but that place is our only source of income, we need to stay in control." He complained.

"Stop acting like a child Kevin, we can alternate days or something, but one of us needs to be at home when they get back from school, when they go to school, from now on, someone will be here." I demanded.

"Who's gonna be here?" Gabriella asked as she walked into the room, her head buried in a book, she hadn't even looked up when she spoke.

"Your home early." I pointed out as she sat down.

"Yeah, I didn't walk, Troy dropped me off, he's kind of over the top fussing because of yesterday." She answered, still without looking up.

"After that fight last night you mean?" I questioned.

She finally looked up, not speaking for a while, then said, "Yeah, Who's getting Bel?"

"I am, Why?" I asked.

"It's 3.35, she got out five minutes ago." My eldest daughter pointed out.

I quickly glanced at the clock on the wall, "She's going to kill me."

"No she won't, she'll make your life a living hell, then she'll kill you, there's a difference." Gabriella answered.

"Thanks for that assessment, I really needed you to tell me that, it helped, a lot, you've made me feel so much better," I sarcastically joked.

"Mom, you're not meant to be sarcastic, that's what I do, it's weird coming from you, totally strange." She whined.

"We're all strange honey, every last one of us, now I really have to go." I rushed.

**Gabriella's POV**

I looked over at Kevin, he hadn't said a word since I'd got here and now he'd turned so his back was facing me and was trying to stir something in an empty saucepan.

"Why are you stirring air?" I asked, deciding to go through with my promise and go easier on him.

He didn't answer but turned around seconds later, "I don't know how to act around you, my instincts tell me to act like your dad but I'm not your dad, Andrew is, I don't know what to be."

"You could try overly annoying step-father," I suggested.

"I don't get you," He answered, "One minute you hate me, the next your acting like nothing's wrong, like nothing is bothering you."

"Something is bothering me." I told him truthfully, "Kieran is bothering me, but seeing as that's school and this is home I decided to drop it here."

"Yes, your boyfriend told me he was back," He replied.

"You spoke to Troy?" I gasped, jumping up from the stool, "When? Why? How?"

"The day Kieran came back I'm guessing, he wanted to have a go at your mom for letting the kid come near you so I told him the truth, that she didn't know, he came here, I didn't go looking for him." He answered all of my questions.

I nodded and sat back down, he started talking again almost as soon as I did, "You know, you shouldn't joke with your mother like you did back then, I know she doesn't mind but one day she could take you seriously or you could be telling the truth and she won't believe you, it could get serious, like the whole Kieran thing did, I let that get out of control, I should have noticed he was trouble to begin with, and I should have told your mom what happened."

"As much as I don't like you, see not hate, as much as I don't like you, that wasn't your fault, and you were great after that, with the counselling and everything, I don't think mom would have coped with it back then, thinking you were dead made her stronger, for me and Bel." I explained.

"I appreciate that you don't hate me, but I have to ask you not to hate Suzanne or Charlie, they're family too." He replied.

"Just when it was going so well," I snapped as I stood up, "they are not my family, Isobel and Mom are my family, Dad, Evan and Carly are my family, in some strange warped way I guess you are my family, but they are not my family, don't try and make them out to be something their not."

I walked out of the kitchen and ran upstairs, getting on with him was going to be harder than I thought, Troy's already going to hate the fact that I was alone in the house with him, even if it is just why mom get's Isobel from school, there's no way Troy will ever trust him, and I don't think I can again, the phrase, "No going back," can mean so much in some situations, and it's already applied to this one.

* * *

**That took me hours, i kept re-reading it and changing it, i wanted to get this bit in particular just right.**


	33. Moving?

**Gabriella's POV**

"Is daddy lying?" I heard Isobel ask soon after my bedroom door opened.

"About what?" I replied without looking at her.

"He said you came up here to do your homework, and mommy believed him, but I didn't, and I think you're mad, but when I asked, daddy said I shouldn't be so nosey, am I right, are you mad?" She explained.

"He's right, mind your own business." I snapped, still staring at the ceiling.

"But it is my business, because he's my dad, and you're my sister, so it's a family thing, so it's my business, because I'm family, and family look after eachother no matter what." Isobel pointed out.

"Bel, please, can you just leave it?" I asked, "It's hard enough as it is."

"What, moving again?" She quizzed.

I whipped by head around and faced her, it was so sudden it made her jump, "What did you just say?"

"I thought mom told you, when she came upstairs earlier, just after she'd told me and dad that one of the other branches of the business needed her and we were moving to Nebraska." Isobel rushed.

I jumped up and ran downstairs, pushing my sister out of the way of the door.

"I'm not going." I stated a little to harshly when I got to the lounge, "You promised, you said never again, I'm not going."

"Gabi, it's not a done deal yet." Mom spoke calmly, obviously knowing what I was talking about.

"I don't think you heard me, I'M NOT GOING." I answered, emphasising the last three words.

"You don't really have a choice do you." Kevin joined in.

"That's where you're wrong, I do have a choice." I insisted, knowing I was right.

"If we have to go, you are coming too Gabriella, that is final." My Mom almost shouted, I could tell she was serious, but so was I.

"Really, Let's see what dad has to say about that shall we?" I snapped as my sister ran into the room.

"Gabi, Andrew has nothing to do with this, Isobel, why did you tell her?" Mom spoke to us both.

"I thought you'd told her," Isobel defended as I said, "Dad has everything to do with this."

"Kevin, can you take Isobel to get some ice-cream?" Mom ordered in a questioning tone my sister didn't understand.

He nodded, "Come on Is, if your good I'll let you have chocolate."

The two of them left the room and I sat down opposite my mother.

Neither of us spoke until we heard the car pull away and my mother began, "This could be a great opportunity for us Gabi, a chance to start again, we need this, I'm doing this for us, it can help us be a family again…."

"Well you can go be a family without me, I'm not going, my life is here, my friends are here, my dad is here, Mom, everything is here, I can't leave, I won't leave, you can't make me." I interrupted.

"This is why I didn't tell you earlier, I knew you'd react like this, and it was obvious that something had happened to make you angry while I was getting your sister, I wanted to wait until you calmed down." She continued.

"Well you didn't need to bother, because the answer would still have been the same, I'm not going, if it was still summer, I would have, because I wouldn't have had a choice, but now I do, dad won't let you take me, and Grampy said I can stay with them as long as I like." I explained angrily, "You have to face it mom, if you move, I'm not coming, I'm staying here, with Dad."

"This isn't really about your father is it?" Mom asked knowingly, it was amazing how well she could read me.

I shook my head, knowing she'd be able to tell if I lied.

"This is about Troy." She stated.

I nodded, "I just can't leave him, I can't leave any of them."

"You can stay in touch with them." Mom pointed out.

"It won't be the same as seeing them every day," I argued, " and I didn't stay in touch with Kate, I only see her now because she's here, I never speak to Laura, Mark and Aaron now, I can't move again."

"That's another reason why we have to go Gabi, I have to get you away from Kieran, if he wasn't here I probably wouldn't even be considering this, but he is, and I need to keep him away." She kept trying to convince me.

"Troy can keep Kieran away, he has done so far, Kieran hasn't tried coming near me in over a week." I complained.

"This isn't up for discussion, if we have to move, we're going to, no arguments, I am your mother, I love you and I know what's best for you, my decision is final." She stated.

"If you loved me like you say you do, you wouldn't make me go." I continued fighting.

"Don't even try that Gabriella, it's hurtful and untrue, not to mention unfair, this is for your own good." She answered, still calm.

"THIS ISN'T FOR ME, STOP LYING ABOUT IT, THIS IS FOR YOU AND KEVIN, AND I WON'T GO," I screamed and ran from the room, straight out of the front door, I knew where I was going, and I knew she'd guess, but I had to get out of there, she lied, I couldn't talk to her about anything.

* * *

**REPEAT PERFORMANCE.**

**Only, Isobel's not there, and she has an even better reason than last time, and some people will know where she is, if i tell you any more i might as well give you the next update, so i'm not going to.**


	34. Anger

**Troy's POV**

Frantic pounding on the front door caught my attention and removed my concentration from the TV.

I got up and opened the door slowly, and was more than surprised to see Gabriella standing on the other side of it

"Who knew such a small person could be so noisy?" I joked, (**A/N – haha reworded from a greys anatomy scene)**

"Are your parents here?" She asked quickly, ignoring my joke.

"No, they went out for dinner," I told her as she rushed past me and into the house, "Gabi, are you ok?"

I closed the door and turned to face her, she looked like she was about to cry.

"What's wrong?" I questioned, "Is it Kevin?"

"No," She whispered after a while, "Mom said…"

Her voice faltered and she stopped talking, tears beginning to fall.

I pulled her towards me, wrapping my arms around her, letting her tears soak my shirt.

"What did your mom say?" I asked softly, "It can't be that bad."

"It's… I can't… I don't want to… she promised." She sobbed.

"Gabi, come on you have to stop crying your not making any sense, I need you to calm down and talk to me." I explained.

She was silent for a while before finally managing to regulate her breathing, when her breathe and returned to normal she said one word, "Moving."

Now it all made sense, the crying about something her mom said, something I now knew broke a promise, something Maria Montez never did, everything had changed since Kevin reappeared, I just hadn't known how much until now.

"When?" Was all I could bring myself to say.

"I don't know," She murmured, "I told her I won't go."

The phone started ringing and I let go of her picking the phone up immediately, expecting it to be my parents, they always called at least twice when they went out and he didn't go with them.

"Hey," I spoke into the phone.

"Troy, is my daughter there?" Came Maria's voice.

I looked over to Gabriella and gave her a look telling her who it was on the phone; she shook her head.

"No, why? She hasn't gone missing again has she?" I quizzed.

"She got a little angry and ran out, are you sure you haven't seen her?" Maria asked, making me worry that she had seen through my lie.

"Yeah, should I call her?" I asked, hoping I wasn't giving her more reason to doubt me.

"No use, she left her cell here, she never does that, she has no way of contacting me, can you just, tell me if you see her?" She explained.

"Will do," I lied in a worried tone.

**Andrew's POV**

"I really thought she'd go there." Maria sighed as she hung up, she'd called me as soon as Gabriella had ran off, thinking it would be better if she could talk to me.

"You thought she'd go somewhere we can find her?" I heard Kevin retort.

We had all heard the conversation between Maria and Troy, and it was obvious to me, if not to them, that she was indeed there, his voice seemed edgier, like he was hiding something, and he was quiet for a few seconds when Maria asked if he'd seen her, but they don't seem to notice these things, I guess having an untrustworthy son makes you notice even tiny changes.

"I'm going to go drive around, see if I can find her, I'll bring her back if I do, if I don't I'm going to need to know what set her off." I explained and left the house.

**Troy's POV**

"You know it's all gonna work out." I tried reassuring her, knowing it wouldn't work.

"She's making me move, how's it going to work out?" She cried.

"We can make it work," I claimed, "I promise you we can make it work."

"Everybody breaks promises," She mumbled.

"I'm not everybody," I answered as the doorbell rang, "I'll go and get that."

I only opened the door an inch, thinking that it could be Maria and Kevin; I was surprised to see Andrew.

"I'm here to talk to my daughter, no I haven't told Maria she's here, I heard the phone call, you made it so obvious I'm surprised she didn't notice." He spoke as he pushed the door open fully and walked into the house, "Where is she?"

I pointed towards the lounge door and he walked straight in there.

**Gabriella's POV**

"What happened?" I heard my dad ask and immediately turned to face him.

"I'm not going back." I told him outright.

"Why? What happened?" He quizzed as Troy came in the room behind him.

"Mom said we're moving." I started as tears began to form in my eyes again.

"She what?" He asked, I could hear the faint anger in his voice, not for me, for my mom and for Kevin, "Do you want this?"

I shook my head and explained, "She says I don't have a choice."

"You always have a choice," He answered, the near non-existent anger in his voice still evident to me, "I won't let her take you, I've missed too much already."

"So you're not going to make me go back?" I questioned, calming down a little.

"No, I'm not going to force you to go anywhere you don't want to go, and I'm not going to let your mother either." He explained.

"Thanks, dad." I smiled as I hugged him.

"I should call your mom, tell her I've found you, that you're staying at mine tonight, she won't like it but she'll have to deal." He told me.

He quickly got his cell out and called my mom, "Maria it's me…Yeah she's right here…No I'm not bringing her back…I don't have to bring her back Maria, she's my daughter too… she doesn't want to talk to you… I don't need to ask her why, she's angry… you know why she's angry Maria… No I'm not telling you where we are all you need to know is she's safe," He spoke, he then pulled the phone away from his ear as a male voice started shouting down the line.

"She passed the phone to Kevin," He explained quietly before going back to the phone conversation, "No chance Kevin… because you'll upset her… your not talking to my kid, deal with it… if I wouldn't tell Maria where she was why would I tell you… she can't deal with you, she only let you come back for her sister… she's not going anywhere with you, especially not Nebraska… I'm her father Kevin, that gives me the right to decide, she's not going… that's not just my decision, it's hers aswell… yes I know this is upsetting Maria, of course it is but Maria's not high on my priority list, Gabi is… I'm not going to have this conversation with you again Kevin, I'm not going to let you take my daughter, goodbye."

"They want me back there, don't they?" I spoke, unsurprised.

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean your going." He answered as he turned his cell off.

"Why are you turning it off?" I asked, confused.

"So they can't track it, if they track it they'll find you." He pointed out, "and I don't think your ready for that."

"Just to set things straight, she's not moving now?" Troy asked from behind us.

"No, she's not moving." Dad confirmed, "I'm not going to let that happen."


	35. The whole truth

**Gabriella's POV**

"…and Maria was expecting you to just let her go?" I heard my grandmother ask, stopping me in my tracks at the door to the kitchen.

"Obviously," Dad answered, "She acting like I'm not needed now Kevin's back."

"Kevin," My grandmother snorted the name, "That man wrecked your life to get what he wanted, first your wife, now your daughter."

That started my mind working, after all remembering things from when you where five was hard, and I just couldn't do it, turns out I didn't have to.

"That's in the past, and I'm not going to let him win." Dad told her.

"That's what you said last time, you should tell her, you know, tell her what kind of man Kevin Montez really is, she needs to know, Andrew, that man made you abandon your wife and five year old daughter, he blackmailed you, he broke the law and you let him win, you didn't go back until you thought he was gone and trust me on this, unless you do something now, you will let him win again, you have to tell her, she needs to know." I heard her sigh.

I didn't care that I wasn't meant to have heard the conversation, I did, and that's not the sort of thing you can hide.

I pushed open the door and waited until I was face to face with my dad before asking for an explanation, "Is all that true?"

"You hear all that?" He questioned, only a little surprised.

I nodded.

"Looks like I don't have to tell her," He told my grandmother, "dad always said one of my kids would inherit your talent for sleuthing."

"Did he now?" My grandmother asked curiously, "I'm going to ask him about that."

She left the room and I turned my attention back to my dad.

I didn't even need to ask, he just started speaking, "Kevin is the reason I left all those years ago, I told you about my friend Mike, what I didn't tell you was that I was with him when he died, not in the car, I was in mine, behind him, Kevin told me that he would tell your mother I caused the crash if I didn't leave, I knew she'd believe him if I let him, so I did what he wanted, I left, I was weak, confused, messed up, you were all I had, I couldn't deal with you thinking that of me, hating me for it, so I did what he wanted."

"Is that what you were talking about the last time I saw you? I remember seeing you fighting with him about something, it's all I do remember about back then." I explained.

_Flashback_

_"You really want your wife and daughter to believe you killed someone?" Kevin Montez asked Andrew Travers._

_"Why are you doing this?" Andrew asked his supposed friend._

_"Because no one deserves a perfect life, especially not you, they deserve better then you, your nothing." Kevin answered spitefully._

_Andrew studied his friend, but was distracted my a small voice, "DADDY!"_

_"Cookie!" He exclaimed, faking happiness as he scooped his small daughter into his arms._

_He looked over at Kevin, who was glaring at him._

_"Mommy says I'm not allowed any ice cream until after dinner, but I want it now, can I daddy, please." The child begged cheekily._

_"If mommy says no then it's no sweetheart, sorry." Andrew said to his child as he began to carry her out of the room._

_"Remember what I said Andy, you have a week." Kevin called the warning from behind them._

_End Flashback_

"I shouldn't have left that night, I didn't say goodbye and I know that's probably what confused you the most, I remember that day clearer than anything else, I put you down in the hall and left, you had to watch me leave, I shouldn't have let you see that, I shouldn't have left before him, I came here you know, and then I hear in January that you and your mother had moved down here, no word on Kevin, so I had to try, I just wish it hasn't taken me all those months, I'm sorry, for just leaving." He explained.

" It's not your fault, dad," I pointed out, "It's him, you should have told mom when it was happening, told the police, told anyone, but I understand why you didn't."

"You do?" He asked.

"Yes," I replied, "You were worried that if you told anyone what was happening he'd go through with his threat, or say something worse."

He nodded, confirming these were the reasons.

"Mom should know." I decided.

"She'd never believe it." He pointed out.

"Then we have to make her," I told him.

"Forget about it for now." He answered, " You never did tell me that you got the leads in that school musical."

"How did you know?" I gasped.

"I didn't, but I've been saying you would for weeks," He explained, "so, you did?"

"Yeah, we did, even Sharpay said we deserve it, problem is, this girl called Sarah Sharpe got a non-singing role," I sighed.

"The same Sarah Sharpe that ran off the stage half-way through her audition? I thought she was terrible." He asked.

"She was, at singing, she was good at acting though, so she got in." I explained.

"Do you think she'll be a problem?" He questioned.

"I don't know, Troy said she'll only be a problem if we make her one, and I guess he's right, but I can't help thinking she's up to something." I admitted, liking that my dad was taking a bigger interest in my life than mom did.

"Troy's right, don't let her get to you, if Troy loves you like he says he does, which I have a hunch that he does, you have nothing to worry about." He smiled.

"Thanks dad." I smiled back gratefully, "For everything, I should really get to school though."

"I'll pick you up after, I should probably see your mom today, she needs and explanation, and I don't think it should be down to you to give her one, have a good day." He answered.

"Remember I don't finish until 4.30 today, the first rehearsal for the musical is tonight, so don't come at normal time." I reminded, "Good luck with mom."

"Thanks, Cookie, I'll need it," He admitted, "now go to school."

* * *

**I have seriously no idea how to end this story, right now i actually don't want to end this story, it's the only one i'm writing at the minute that i have ideas for, i'll try and update Getting Through tomorrow, but everytime i try i always end up updating this one.**

**Seriously though, no end in sight for this story as of now.**


	36. If i had a choice

**Seriously, if you haven't read heartbreak I recommend it before reading this chapter, because some things will make no sense. **

**Also, I am creating my own musical because I couldn't find one I wanted to use; I am using actual songs though, so**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs used as part of the musical, I will name them at the end of the chapters they are used in.**

* * *

**Andrew's POV**

It took Maria a while to open the door, and I was expecting the frosty reception I received as I walked into the house.

"What do you want?" She asked immediately, clearly resenting my presence.

"We need to talk, Maria," I told her, "I don't care that you probably don't want to, this isn't optional."

"When are you bringing her back?" I was asked as soon as I finished speaking.

"I'm not," I answered, knowing immediately whom she was talking about, "She doesn't want to move, and you can't force her, we made the decision last night, if you move, she's staying with me, and before you say anything, it was her choice, not mine, she doesn't want to go."

"She has to come," Maria argued, " I have to get her away from Kieran, this is the only way."

"No, Maria, it's not the only way, there is always another way, you just don't want to find one." I pointed out.

"I can't find another way Andrew, do you think I'd really move them if I could, I know they love it here, but if my daughter is in danger…" She began.

"She's not in danger, Kieran's not a problem anymore, he has half of the school on his back, my parents are looking into everything they can, they're pretty sure they can get rid of him, I haven't told her yet because they're not completely sure, but she's safe, nothing bad will happen to her," I spoke.

"You don't know that," Came her answer.

"Yes, I do know that." I stated.

"Like you knew nothing was going to happen between you and Anya?" She snapped.

"Nothing did happen between me and Anya," I replied, knowing whom she was talking about, "Is that why you thought I left?"

"You have to admit it looks suspicious, you disappearing days after she did, leaving your daughter behind, probably because you didn't want to worry about a kid, Kevin was the only comfort we had." She answered; obviously believing this was the truth.

"Is that what you thought, that I'd gone off with Anya, the woman was a friend Maria, nothing more, you shouldn't talk about things you know nothing about, especially if you got your information from Kevin." I told her, I knew if I didn't change the subject back to our daughter I would get angry quickly, "Look, I came here to talk about Gabi, not Anya Carter or your husband, you know she needs you right now, but your so blinded by Kevin that you don't see it, I actually know how you must have felt, raising her alone, because right now, that's what I'm doing, wake up to the truth Maria, or you'll feel the pain of losing her for good."

I left the house after I finished speaking, wanting her to think about what I'd said, somewhere deep inside her she must know it's true, but now I've said that there is little I can do, all I can hope is that she listens.

**No One's POV**

"Miss Sharpe, I'm going to say this once more, STOP PRANCING AROUND THE STAGE WHEN YOU ARE NOT THE FOCAL POINT." Ms. Darbus yelled.

Troy and Gabriella once again turned to look at the blonde, she seemed determined to put them off, but had followed the teacher's orders and got back into position, they had managed to block out her annoying attempts to confuse them, and Ms. Darbus finally seemed annoyed with her too.

"Alright people, back to work, we don't have forever, start with the duet from the second act." Ms. Darbus told us.

Most people went and sat down in the audience, only three remained.

"MISS SHARPE, YOU ARE NOT IN THIS SCENE." Miss Darbus shouted to the girl.

"Don't you think it would be just that little bit more interesting if there were people in the background?" Sarah asked.

"If I agreed with you Miss Sharpe, that would be in the script, as it stands, there should only be two people up there, get off the stage." Ms. Darbus answered. "Bolton, Montez, I presume you have both learnt the song already as I asked, it is of course a wonderful song?"

"I went over it with them at lunch Ms. Darbus," Kelsi answered for them, "It sounded great when we left it."

"QUIET PEOPLE," Ms. Darbus ordered the rest of the cast after nodding at Kelsi, as soon as silence filled the auditorium, Kelsi started playing the music.

(_ Italics – Gabriella, _**Bold – troy, **_**BoldItalicsUnderlined – both**_)

Gabriella smiled as the music flowed through her, it wasn't exactly a happy song, but it was calming, and the notes were now familiar, and right now, in her life, not much was familiar.

As the introduction finished, she began to sing.

_I've been living with a shadow overhead  
I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed  
I've been lonely for so long  
Trapped in the past, I just can't seem to move on_

**I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away,  
Just in case I ever need them again someday,  
I've been setting aside time,  
To clear a little space in the corners of my mind**

_All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
Oh oh oh_

_I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine  
I've been searching but I just don't see the signs  
I know that it's out there  
There's got to be something for my soul somewhere_

**I've been looking for someone to shed some light  
not somebody just to get me through the night**

**I could use some direction  
and I'm open to your suggestions**

_All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
And if I open my heart again  
I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end  
oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_There are moments when I don't know if it's real  
or if anybody feels the way I feel  
I need inspiration  
not just another negotiation_

_**All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love**_  
_And if I open my heart to you  
I'm hoping you'll show me what to do  
And if you help me to start again_  
_**You know that I'll be there for you in the end  
oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**_

"Very Good, very good," Ms. Darbus spoke when they finished, "Next time try not to look as cheerful, the smiles affect the sincerity of the song."

"Maybe the song makes them happy Ms. Darbus." Sarah suggested, making a subtle unkind remark to the pair onstage, "Maybe it reminds them of their past."

"I'm actually smiling because I like singing with him," Gabriella answered, stopping the girl from making more comments.

"I don't believe I needed to know that Montez," Ms. Darbus pointed out, "However if it helps your acting it's a blessing, but work on getting rid of the smiles, you are all free to go now."

**Gabriella's POV**

"That would have been a whole lot better if Sarah hadn't been there," I told Troy and Kelsi as we walked out.

"I don't know," Kelsi answered, "Ms. Darbus yelling at her was pretty funny, I'm surprised she didn't put you off though."

"Impossible to put us off, we're total professionals now," Troy joked.

"Oh God," I spoke, stopping dead in my tracks, meeting none other than my mother's eyes.

Troy and Kelsi both looked up at her as she approached.

"What are you doing here?" I asked when she reached us.

"I'm taking you home Gabi, we're leaving now." She told me.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." I answered quickly, "Dad's picking me up."

"Gabriella, I'm your mother and I love you, that is exactly why I can't let you go anywhere with him, he can't be trusted." She tried.

"No, Mom, Kevin can't be trusted, I can't go back there while I know he'll be hanging around, I can't be around him, I don't feel safe, when I'm at Dad's, I feel like nothing in the world can hurt me," I replied, " I can't come back."

"You have to come back, you have to come and pack because we're leaving for Nebraska next week." She blurted out.

"I've already said, I'm not going to Nebraska, you can go, I'm staying here, in my whole life, this is the one place I've felt like I belong, it's my home, and I won't leave." I informed her as I saw my Dad making his way towards us.

"You belong with me Gabi, with me, Isobel and Kevin." She answered.

"No." I stated, "Not anymore I don't, now I belong with Dad, Evan and Carly, and with my grandparents, with Troy and my friends, they're all here mom, not in Nebraska, I've dropped my life for you too many times before, now I have to think about myself and what I want, and I want to stay here."

My Dad was smiling at me, obviously having heard the short speech.

"Maria, I think you should go, talk to her later, there's still time." He finally spoke.

She turned to face him and said, "Yes Andrew, there is time, but we're going to talk now, then we can talk more in Nebraska."

"She just told you she's not going, how many more times does she need to say it before you understand it?" He quizzed.

"She's coming Andrew, end of story." Mom stated.

"You can't force her to go," Troy pointed out, "and even if she wanted to go I wouldn't let her."

"Hello, People, I am still here." I told them, getting annoyed that they were talking as if I wasn't.

"Gabi, go wait in the car," Dad told me, handing me his keys.

"Troy and Kelsi are coming over," I told him as I took the keys and the three of us walked off after he gave us a slight nod.

I've never had both of my parents fighting over me before, and if I had a choice in any of this they wouldn't be now, because if I had a choice Kevin wouldn't be here and Kieran would still be in Washington, if I had a choice this move would never have been suggested.

* * *

**Song is Way back into love from the film Music and Lyrics.**


	37. GLT

**I would have put this chapter up yesterday, but I had Geology homework to do (internet course, because my school have this distance learning thing) and didn't really have time. Everybody read the review for the last chapter by SpiritxXxWildfire, so funny, although, I wouldn't be able to update anymore if that was serious, OMG I can't stop laughing, I need to calm down or I might write a happy update for once in my life, and everyone hates happy non-dramatic stories.**

* * *

**Isobel's POV**

"ISOBEL RHIANNA MONTEZ GET DOWN HERE NOW," Dad's voice boomed up the stairs.

I quickly ran downstairs, he's never shouted that loud before.

Mommy wasn't home when I got back from school, Dad was quiet on the car ride home, neither of them has spoken to me for nearly the whole day, but their behaviour isn't the only thing that makes me think something's wrong, Gabriella hasn't been home since last night and nobody will tell me anything, so it involves her, it has to, maybe that's why dads shouting.

"What were you doing up there?" He asked as soon as he saw me.

"I was just doing homework in my room," I lied though gritted teeth.

"I'm not an idiot Isobel so don't treat me like one, I heard you in your sister's room, what were you doing in there?" He lectured.

"I needed her computer for my homework," I lied again, and this time he seemed to fall for it.

"Then why didn't you ask if you could use the one in the office?" He interrogated.

"Gabi said I could always use hers, so I did, does it matter?" I questioned, making myself sound naïve.

"I guess not," He sighed, "Go and finish it."

I nodded and ran back upstairs, into my sister's room, I didn't like to lie, but I had too, I'd heard mom on the phone last night when they thought I was in bed, she'd said Gabi didn't have her cell, which meant it was here somewhere, and I was going to find it, and I'm going to find it without calling it, I can't risk dad hearing it.

I opened the draw on her bedside table, it was practically empty, all except for a few books, this wasn't new, she always had books in this draw, I started taking them out when one caught my eye, it had no title, just initials on the front, G.L.T, I sat on her bed and opened it, and even though I had a strange feeling inside telling me I shouldn't, I began to read it.

The first few pages except the first were a messy scrawl, but the writing seemed to get neater as I skimmed through the book, before reaching the end I decided to properly read all that was there.

I flipped back to the first page and read the neatly printed writing that I had never seen before; the book was so dusty it looked as if it hadn't been opened in years.

_Gabriella Louisa Travers_

_Memories are made to be kept._

_Love you forever, Daddy_

I didn't know what the thing about memories meant, but I didn't care so, after glancing at the picture that was obviously of my sister and her dad, I continued reading, there were 8 entries in total, the first one stood out more than the others though, not just because it was the worst written, but because it was the only one that didn't share a date with the others.

_August 24__th__ 1994_

_Daddy say that book is called a diry, and that I rite in diry so I do not forget my past. It portent to know past, it is life, but I have to go now, becoz of diner._

_February 18__th__ 1995_

_I'm will write in book every February 18__th__, my birthday, daddy taught me proper words today, so I can rite like a pofesionel, daddy says I'm big becoz I'm five now, and he say that we put pichas in book because it shows past aswell. _

There were a few pages of pictures after that, clearly from Gabi's fifth birthday party, Andrew was in nearly all of them, but Mom was only in one, meaning that G.L.T is my sister, but where did the T come from? I notice way too much I swear.

_February 18__th__ 1996_

_Mommy thinks I'm stupid, she said daddy's not coming back, but daddy always comes back, he said I'm his cookie and everybody likes cookies so he will come back._

I bet she didn't know then that she was right.

_February 18__th__ 1997_

_This book is wrong now, because my last name doesn't begin with T anymore, Mommy and Daddy2 changed in for my birthday, my new last name is Montez, maybe mommy was right and daddy1 isn't coming back._

_February 18__th__ 1998_

_I have a baby sister now, mommy called her Isobel, she was born on November 21__st__ 1997, she cries a lot, when daddy comes and takes me away to live in his castle I won't have to put up with her crying, but mommy says I should look after my little sister, but that's mommy's job not mine._

_February 18__th__ 2001_

_Ever had that feeling where you hate everything, I'm eleven today, and everyone is acting like the world revolves around Isobel, I might as well not exist, I really wish dad was here, he'd notice me, but I guess I should do what mom says and accept that he's not coming back, but I don't understand why he would leave me._

_February 18__th__ 2004_

_Fourteen, kinda big age I guess, Isobel's not so bad now, not everyone is as obsessed with her now she's seven, I'm 7 years and 8 months older than her, she's annoying yeah, but I'm used to it, I guess I didn't keep my promise, I haven't updated every year like I said I would, but I don't want to put the bad stuff in here, I know I did when I was younger, but I want this book to be happy now._

_September 29__th__ 2007_

_I know it's not my birthday, but I don't really care, ok so I haven't updated in a while, Kevin, aka daddy2, died, well faked his death and decided to come back yesterday, we were told he was dead in the September after the last time I wrote in this, my dad came back, I can't believe I lost faith in him, I knew he wouldn't leave me forever, but twelve years, it took him a while, anyway, mom let Kevin come back, she knows I don't want him here, I was fifteen, I'd already lost one father and he let me think he was dead, and now, both of my fathers are here, and I only want to know my real one, I just wish Kevin would go again, but he won't, and mom and Isobel want him here, I want to see Troy (no need to say who he is, like I could ever forget him!) , but apparently I'm under house arrest, so I snuck out last night and broke curfew, so what, Kevin disappeared for two years and what does he get, "Oh welcome back, we missed you so much", maybe they did, and I used to, God I hate him, anyway, I should go, if mom knew I had you, and she knew I got you off of dad years ago, she'd freak, she hates everything to do with dad._

I read the last entry repeatedly, finally realising it was her diary I was reading, not her proper diary of course, that one would have at least one thing written every week, this was a special diary, but more important than that, I know how she really feels.

A light ringing from just under my sister's pillow interrupted my thoughts; I looked over and saw the unmistakable pale blue of her cell phone only just visible under the cream material.

I picked it up and saw it was Taylor calling, if I answered Gabi would find out, so I waited until it rang off and turned off the phone, I slipped it in my pocket and took the book to my room, slipping it in my school bag.

I ran downstairs and headed for the front door.

"Where are you going?" I heard my mom ask as I reached it, When did she get back?

"Lucy's," I bluffed, knowing that she'd let me walk to my friend's house alone as it was pretty close, "We have to finish homework."

"Be back at a reasonable time Isobel, six at the latest, and ring me if you want me to pick you up," She gave me the same orders as she always did when I was actually going to Lucy's.

I nodded and slipped out the door, running in the direction of Lucy's house, knowing that this direction would also take me to Troy's house, I just had to hope he was in.

**Troy's POV**

"Seriously Gabi, how much homework do you have?" I asked her, causing her to glance up from her math book.

"Only this and English, then we have a play to rehearse." She replied.

"Do you think your dad will mind us all coming here instead of yours?" Kelsi asked from next to her.

"Not really, my grandmother doesn't really like dealing with people," Came her answer.

She had been answering in her books for what seemed like hours, she wasn't doing the work in any particular order, she was switching between her Math and English books every few minutes.

She continued working as Kelsi started going over the Gabriella's script and highlighting lines, I just stood watching the two girls hard at work, maybe girls do have higher concentration levels.

Fifteen minutes later I heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get that," I told them, to alert them that I was leaving the room.

Gabriella nodded to tell me she had heard and I left the room.

"Good, Troy you're here." The child rushed as I opened the door.

"Well I do live here," I pointed out, "Your sister's here too."

"That's even better, can I talk to her?" Isobel asked.

"GABI, YOUR SISTER'S HERE." I shouted through the open lounge door.

Moments later Gabriella appeared.

"Is everything ok? Are you hurt? Is mom hurt?" She quizzed when she saw her sister standing in the doorway.

"Nobody's hurt, I just thought you'd want this," Isobel smiled at her concern and handed over Gabriella's cell phone.

"Oh My God Bel you truly are the best," Gabriella squealed and hugged her sister.

"Wait, Wait, Wait," Isobel exclaimed pushing Gabi off of her, "That's not it,"

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"There's this as well," Isobel answered, swing her bag off of her shoulder and pulling out a book, " I found it when I was looking for your cell, I thought you'd want it, before mom finds it, she's already started talking about packing for you if your not back in the next few days."

Gabriella gasped as she saw the front of the book and hugged it to her, "You really are the best sister in the world, Bel," She exclaimed, "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"You can't thank me for it, I don't deserve it, I didn't know what it was, I kind of, read it," Isobel admitted, "Don't be mad."

"I'm fine with you reading it, I just don't want mom to see it, I have to show dad this when I get back, I wonder if he remembers it." Gabriella informed her sister.

"He does," I told her, causing her to look at me in confusion, so I decided to explain, "a few weeks ago he asked me if I had seen you with a book that had nothing on the front but the initials G.L.T, I told him I hadn't, but he does remember it."

"This was the best thing he ever gave me, I want him to know I still have it, I'd never get rid of it." She smiled.

"I really have to go, I told Mom I was going to Lucy's and she'll check, you know what she's like," Isobel spoke.

We both nodded as she ran off, Gabriella still smiling at the book in her arms, her cell still tight in her right hand, she may have thought she gave up on her dad, but this tells me she never did.

* * *

**Whoa, that has to be the longest chapter in this story so far, i just couldn't end it, when i started i just couldn't stop, and that was like, four hours ago.**


	38. Help

**I've had a real disney day today, literally, Twitches Too this morning, the wizards of waverly place, some of The suite life, some Hannah Montana, then Go figure this afternoon, that's why this chapter wasn't put up untill now. **

* * *

Gabriella's POV

"Hey Gabsy," I turned from my locker to face the source of the voice, knowing who I would see; only one person has ever called me Gabsy, and he'd only ever called me it when I was mad at him.

"You must have a death wish," I stated, glaring at him, "No pun intended."

"Not really," He answered perkily, "I've been wanting to talk to you."

"Weird, because I want you to go back to Washington and never speak to me again." I answered.

"You have to talk to me sometime Gabsy, deal with it. Where are your bodyguards now anyway?" He asked, looking up and down the hall.

"Around," I said in an assuring voice, trying to convince myself more than him, where was everyone? "Troy will kill you if he catches you talking to me."

"He won't catch me," Kieran replied, "I made sure of that."

"What did you do to him?" I shot, suddenly worried.

"Lets just say Katelyn has him otherwise engaged," Kieran smiled.

"Katelyn?" I stuttered, "She wouldn't."

"Gabsy, I'm her bro, she'll do whatever I ask her to." He told me.

I looked around at everyone else in the hall, none of them were paying any attention to us, he really had planned this, he must have figured out who Troy had watching him and made sure they were busy.

"None of them will come," He confirmed my thoughts, "they're all busy, I think they got their wires crossed, you know, they all think one of the others is here."

"Get away from me," I demanded, trying to be stronger.

"Gabsy you know I would, but you're mine, I told you that two years ago, it still stands now, and I don't see your soon to be ex-boyfriend around to protect you, it's just you and me," He retorted as I began to smile.

"Look again," Troy growled from behind him, Kieran turned to face him as he was told, "Your sister isn't as loyal as you think, if you like your ability to walk, stay away from Gabi, because next time I won't be so civil."

Kieran nodded and ran down the corridor, I had no idea Troy could be so intimidating.

"Are you ok?" He asked, back to his concerned self.

"I think so," I answered as he hugged me, "He said he'd made sure you wouldn't come, I was so scared, I tried not to show it but I think it did."

"Shhhhh, I'm here," He reassured, "He can't hurt you now,"

"What happened?" I asked tearfully, "He said Katelyn was making sure you didn't come."

**Troy's POV**

I had been expecting that question, and was glad she had asked it; she needed to know how loyal her friend was to her.

I began to explain it, recalling the conversation to her.

_Flashback_

_"Interesting," Katelyn answered half-heartedly as I finished telling her about how Gabi and I first met._

_She kept glancing nervously in the direction her brother had gone when he'd seen me five minutes ago._

_"You have to find Gabi." She stated after a while._

_"Why?" I asked, unsure of why she seemed so worried, "Is she ok?"_

_"I don't know, Kieran asked me to distract you so he could talk to her, if you hadn't started going on about how you guys met then I could have already told you and you could have got to her first, just go, find her, don't let him get to her," The girl ordered._

_I turned and ran in the direction he had gone, freaking out that he could be with Gabi right now, confused that Katelyn told me and proven she was on our side over her brother._

_I turned the corner to Gabi's locker and saw him trying to talk to her, she didn't look uncomfortable, she was past that: she was scared, I could sense her fear as I sprinted towards them, I had to get him away._

_End Flashback_

I put a protective arm around her and walked her out of school, thinking that I probably would have taken her home even if it weren't the end of that day.

She was silent on the way to her dad's, absent-mindedly staring out of the window; Kieran getting near her had clearly shaken her.

"This hasn't made you want to move has it?" I decided to ask; suddenly worried she'd decide to go with her mom because of him.

She shook her head and then said, "No that's what he wants, he wants me to be scared of him, and I won't give him the satisfaction."

I smiled at that; despite the shock she was still the same Gabi that wouldn't let anybody win.

"You don't need to be scared of him," I told her truthfully, "I'll never leave you alone again, not while there's a chance he can get near."

She didn't answer, just went back to staring out of the window.

Andrew was talking on his cell in front of the house when we arrived, he seemed to be fighting with someone, and he hung up the phone as soon as we got out of the truck.

"Who was that?" Gabriella asked as we reached him.

"Kevin," He sighed, "Trying to cause trouble, don't worry, I can handle it."

She smiled and went inside, unwittingly giving me the perfect opportunity to talk to her father; he was already looking at me, probably wondering why I hadn't followed her.

"Something happened today," I told him, "Kieran got near her, he was threatening her, very subtly though, if you heard it you wouldn't think it was a threat, not unless you know him and what he did."

Andrew nodded, contemplating the information before saying, "He has to go, I don't care what it takes, I want that boy away from my daughter."

I nodded and followed Gabriella inside, knowing that he understood that the situation had just got worse, Kieran didn't know that Andrew Travers was Gabriella's dad, he also didn't know that the money of the Travers family could buy them absolutely anything, the only problem was, the money was mostly in possession of Andrew's parents, his parents who didn't understand the full extent of the threat Kieran was.

**Isobel's POV**

"Mommy, are we really gonna move if Gabi won't come?" I asked as soon as dad was out of earshot.

"She'll come Isobel, you know she's coming," Mom tried telling me.

"But she said she won't come, she said you can't make her, and she won't even talk to you, and her dad said she can stay with him and…" I began to rant.

"Isobel, how do you know all this?" Mom asked me.

"Er, Gabi e-mailed me," I lied, "Mom, I don't want to leave her."

"Bella Bear, we won't leave her," Mom reassured using the nickname I hadn't heard since we thought dad was dead.

"But she hates dad, she won't go anywhere with him," I pointed out, trying to make her deal with what was really happening.

"Sweetie, your sister will come with us, everything will be ok, we'll be a family again, just like we all want." Mom tried.

"You go on thinking that," I told her, "but Gabi won't come, she wants to stay here and you can't stop her."

I walked back upstairs and into my room, I'd brought my sisters laptop in here so my parents didn't get suspicious as to why I was in her room, I'd been e-mailing Allie at least once an hour since I got home from school. But I hadn't heard anything from Gabi since I'd returned her cell and the book the day before.

I opened my inbox again expecting e-mail from Allie, I had 3 new messages, two of them were from my friend, the other one caught my attention before those two, it was from Taylor, she'd never e-mailed me before, I opened it and started to read.

_Isobel _

_No matter what happens, do not tell anyone what I am about to tell you, especially Gabi or Troy, I'm sure by now you've figured out who Kieran is, Gabi said that your mom told her that he was the reason you had to move, all you need to know is that Kieran is a bad person and your Mom's worried that he'll hurt your sister, I'm gonna get to the point, I need you to delay the move, I know it's Wednesday, but the gang and I have a plan, we can get rid of Kieran by Thursday but not Wednesday, do whatever you can, if we do this, then you won't have to move, I know this doesn't explain everything, you just have to trust me, I know you can do this, just be creative._

_Taylor_

I re-read the message numerous times before mentally agreeing to do what I was being asked to, I was involved in the master plan of the coolest high-schoolers I know, it feels great to be finally involved in something, even if it is only for a few days.


	39. Simliar Points of View

**Before you say it, i know it's short, i don't know why i wrote it so short, it just worked like that, i have no idea what i was thinking when i ended this so soon, it was days ago, i can't add to it now because i already have the next few chapters written.**

* * *

**Isobel's POV**

Wednesday morning came quicker than expected, and I decided to stay in bed until either one of my parents came to get me up, it didn't take long.

"Bella Bear, you have to get up now, we're moving today, remember, we have to go get Gabi too," Dad attempted to coax me out of bed at 7.30am.

"I can't" I coughed in my best sick voice, wondering what Taylor was up to.

"Sweetie are you ok?" He asked, carefully approaching me.

"Dad, you'll get sick too if you come near," I pointed out weakly, mentioning I was ill in the process; he didn't have any suspicions that it was a lie.

He backed off, obviously thinking I had a good case, "Not a good day to be sick is it,"

I coughed in reply as he fully backed out of the room; it had been easier than I thought, but then, dad never had been good with illness.

At 8.15 mom came into the room, dad had obviously told her I was ill.

"How're you feeling?" She asked as she sat on the end of the bed.

"Gabi? How long have you been here?" I asked, attempting to worry her more.

"Sweetie, it's me, Mommy, not Gabi," She told me, I was surprised when I didn't laugh.

"Mommy?" I asked.

"Yes, it's me, I'm going to make a few calls, we can't leave when you're like this, I'll be back in a while." She explained and left the room.

I smiled at myself, silently congratulating my achievement, it was hard to fool mom, but Gabi's make-up had come in handy, even if it had meant sneaking into her room early in the morning.

**Gabriella's POV**

This was it, the day I was going to lose a part of my life. Mom had still been trying to convince me to go with them, but I couldn't, my life was here now, I was sure I was doing the right thing by staying, but I couldn't help but think about how much I'd miss my mom and sister, part of me wanted to tell them not to go, but I knew it wouldn't make much difference, mom still hadn't accepted that I wasn't coming, she'd even told me what time she was picking me up, she was in for a surprise when she turned up and I wasn't there.

I took a deep breath and walked through the doors into East High.

**Andrew's POV**

"How was Ella doing this morning?" My father asked, looking up from the paper he was reading.

"She was fine then and as far as I know, she's still fine now." I told him.

"You can be an idiot sometimes you know, she's not fine Andrew, her mother is moving, and for the first time, she's not going with her, she's not fine with it no matter what she says." He replied.

"I know," I admitted, "But she clearly doesn't want to talk about it, I can't force her."

"No, you can't," He agreed, "But she'll need you to be there, her mother leaving will make her feel vulnerable, she needs to know she's not alone."

"She knows," I informed him, "I've told her repeatedly over the last week."

"And the school?" He questioned.

"I called them a few days ago, Maria hadn't even hinted to them that she was leaving, I told them to ignore her if she did call and say she was, they said they would, they know she's staying." I continued being informative.

He nodded and went back to his paper as I started putting cereal into bowls for my two younger children, Gabi had insisted on going to school even though I hadn't wanted her to, she said that saying goodbye to her mom would be too hard, that she didn't want to be here, and to avoid any attempts I made to convince her to be here, she left early.

* * *

**Bit of a POV overload there, three short POV sections in one chapter, and it's still short.**


	40. Suspicion

**Lets all pause and think, no, not because it's remembrance week, although we probably should, no, because this is chapter 40, and in Heartbreak, chapter 40 was the last chapter, this is a landmark people.**

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

"Chad, have you seen Troy?" I asked him as I reached his locker.

"Heading towards the gym," He answered carelessly without looking at me.

I chose to ignore his strange behaviour and walked in the same direction he'd said Troy had gone, they had been having daily morning practices ever since his dad had started complaining about their performance on court, now I was on time to watch one of these practices.

I walked into the gym to find the team, minus Chad, already playing so I sat on the bleachers and started watching, as soon as Troy saw me he called a timeout and ran over.

"I didn't think you'd be here today," He told me as he sat next to me.

"I can't put my life on hold, remember," I tried, but he could tell I was upset, and he could tell it was about more than losing my mom.

"Are we starting a little guessing game here or are you going to come right out and tell me everything?" He questioned.

I relented almost immediately, knowing he wouldn't give up, "I'm gonna miss Isobel's birthday, it's next week, and all I can think about is how she won't be here."

"She'll understand," He told me, probably guessing I didn't want to talk about it, "Did you see Chad on your way here?"

"By his locker, he was acting weird," I replied, more than happy to change the subject.

"Chad is weird," Troy stated, "That's not really new."

"I mean, weird even for him," I corrected myself in explanation.

"Weird how?" He asked, obviously curious.

"When I asked him where you were he didn't even look at me," I told him, not wanting to go into too much detail, "Taylor was like it yesterday as well."

"You think they're up to something?" He questioned, pondering his own question.

"Yeah," I confirmed, "It's the only thing that could explain this behaviour, the question is, what?"

"TROY," Zeke called from on court, both of us turned to him as he said, "Your dad could be here any minute, get down here."

"You think about that," He smiled, "I have to get back."

He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and ran back to the game.

**Maria's POV**

"What do you mean she's not here?" I half-screamed at Kevin, I'd told both him and Gabriella what time I would be there, just to find out she herself isn't there.

"She wanted to go to school, was determined to actually," He elaborated.

"I told her I would be here, she knew I was coming." I pointed out.

"Yes, and she chose to go to school, she said goodbye would be too hard and she didn't want to be around," He continued informing.

"We're not leaving until tomorrow now," I decided to admit, "Isobel's sick, she can hardly stand let alone go on a long drive."

"Picked a great day for it, didn't she, now you mention it, Evan did say there was a bug going round," He replied.

**Andrew's POV**

I never thought I'd ever believe that Kevin Montez could produce a smart kid, but Isobel Montez really is a genius, fake illness, oldest trick in the book, and the only one Maria usually fell for, and I was thinking this plan was doomed to fail when I got a call off of my daughter's friend last night to update me on what was going on, I really didn't think the kid would succeed.

_Flashback_

_"Hello?" I spoke as I answered the phone._

_"Andrew?" The voice of a young girl came._

_"Taylor?" I replied unsurely._

_"Yes, Gabi's friend Taylor, again," The girl rushed, "I just thought you'd want to know the whole plan is going great, Isobel's going to try and delay the move tomorrow, according to Katelyn if everything goes to plan Kieran will be gone by noon."_

_"Are you sure that you can rely on Isobel to delay the move?" I asked, worrying._

_"Yes, it'll be no problem for her," Came Taylor's answer._

_"Right," I answered sceptically, "I forgot to ask when you called last time, how did you get the number?"_

_"Gabi," She answered immediately, "Your parents place is like her second home now, so she gave me the number."_

_"Right," I acknowledged, realising how much it made sense._

_End Flashback_

It had been good to hear that Gabi saw this place as her second home, although now it technically is her home, at least for a while.

"Andrew are you even listening?" Maria asked, alerting me to the fact that she had been speaking.

"Sorry," I apologised.

"I asked you not to tell her, I want to tell her myself," She repeated and waited expectantly for an answer.

"Tell her what?" I quizzed, genuinely confused.

"That I'm not leaving until tomorrow," She sighed in annoyance.

"Does it make much difference?" I asked, "I mean that your leaving a day later, you're still leaving."

"Of course it makes a difference, it gives us an extra day," My ex-wife exclaimed.

"And I'm sure she will be glad to have a whole extra day," I spoke sarcastically; her cluelessness was annoying me now, "She'll be so grateful that there is a whole extra day that she'll be living in the same state as her mother."

"Don't take that tone with me, she grew up not knowing where you were, not even knowing that you were alive," She exclaimed.

"You knew where I was though, my mom told me that she told you, I can't believe you didn't tell her, that you didn't let her know I was ok," I pointed out.

"We didn't need you, we were fine, we were a family without you," She stated.

"She had a right to know," I almost shouted, willing myself to stay calm.

"What does it matter now?" She asked, "You've got what you want, you've got her, I'm leaving, what more could you ask for?"

"She needs you too," I sighed, knowing that she already knew this, I looked down, deciding to concentrate on the floor, but Maria's wrists grabbed my attention, she followed my gaze and quickly pulled the sleeves of her shirt over her bruised wrists.

"Maria, Has he been hurting you?" I asked, now concerned, if he was doing this to her, what could he do to Isobel?

* * *

**Hehe, Minor cliffy, now i'm going to tease you I KNOW WHAT HAPPENS, I KNOW WHAT HAPPENS**

**Ok, i'm over that, even though i do know whats going to happen, but i kinda have to.**


	41. Watch me

**People, did ya hear, according to digital spy Vanessa is signed for HSM3, already signed on the dotted line (if it is dotted), it's only a claim though, might not be true, link on my profile.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own my old middle school's prospectus, I guess that is my moms, ha I went there yesterday, my sister starts there next September, I left there like years ago, and now my little sister is starting, and some of the teachers remember me, including the one that stole my silk painting, thief, she told me she'd bring it in on my last day and she didn't, that place is so small it's weird, I guess I just got bigger. Ok onto the rest of the disclaimer, I do not own anything, ok that's a lie, I do, I own a lot of things, that's why my bedroom is such a tip, I should do something about that, but not now, I have stories to write, ok, I do not own high school musical or any of it's characters, locations etc. in any way shape or form (Hehe, my dad says that).**

* * *

**Andrews POV**

"NO," she exclaimed unconvincingly, denying my claim.

"He is, isn't he?" I pushed, "How long has this been going on?"

She didn't reply, just looked at the ground, once again confirming my suspicions.

"Maria," I continued pushing.

"Why do you even care?" She asked, trying to be brave.

"I care because your Gabi's mom, I care because she and Isobel need you, I care because Kevin is scum," I reasoned, "I care because in a way, you're still my family."

She looked up at my last reason, "How?"

"You're my daughter's mother, nothing will take that away from you, Gabi's my family and your family, making us family," I explained.

**Maria's POV**

I smiled at his obvious concern; I hadn't smiled properly in weeks.

Slowly, I nodded, knowing he wouldn't give up.

"He is?" He questioned sharply at my nod.

"Yes," I muttered, "But Gabi, she said Isobel needs him so…"

"If she knew she wouldn't say that, where's Isobel?" I quizzed.

"Home," She told me weakly, then started panicking, "With Kevin."

"Stay here," He demanded, and sped out of the door.

**Isobel's POV**

"Your not sick, are you Bella?" Dad asked, hovering over me.

I shook my head in admittance.

"You're doing this for your bratty sister aren't you?" He continued quizzing.

I nodded, hoping that fear wasn't evident in my eyes.

"Let's get this straight Isobel, we're leaving today, your worthless sister is staying behind and we are going to gradually lose contact with her, I'm not going to let you or any other mistake get in the way," He threatened as I heard a crash downstairs, he continued, obviously not noticing it, "You're going tell your mom your all better and we can go anyway, Are we clear?"

I nodded again, willing for someone to help me, but it was worthless.

"Very Good, I didn't have to beat it into you," He continued as I noticed a shadow in the hall, "Stupid Brat." My dad startled me, making me look back in the eye.

"Get away from her," I heard a strong voice order from the door, I looked up to see Andrew just as Kevin turned around, "Maria's told me everything, it's over Kevin, let her go."

"She's my daughter Andy, you really think anyone would let you take her over me, you really are thick," Dad snapped back as I slid out of bed, happy that I was closer to the door.

"Your going to jail Kev, with what Maria's telling the police now and what I'm going to tell them, you won't see the outside world for a long time," Andrew threatened as I made a break for the door, outstretching my hand, I saw dad try to grab me out of the corner of my eye, but Andrew had already got my hand and pulled me towards him, he pushed me behind him, then looked back over at Kevin, "Now you know what it feels like, to have your daughter feel safer around another man, Lets go see Mommy, Bel."

I ran down the stairs, knowing dad would follow, but trusting that Andrew wouldn't let him get me.

"You can't just take her," I heard Dad claim from behind us.

"Watch me," Andrew answered without stopping, we were already in the car when dad reached the front door.

* * *

**Personally i think this chapter is a bit rushed, i would have put it up yesterday, but as i said in the disclaimer, i was at my old middle school for my sister, which is more important, because she was nervous about visiting her new school, and i already knew my way around the place.**


	42. Sorry

**This nice long update goes out to SpiritxXxWildfire, putting the word awesome into a review 16 times is pretty awesome (sorry couldn't resist) and that's not counting the two awesome's in the review for Getting through, which I'm also hoping to update tonight, I'm behind on that one, way behind.**

* * *

**Isobel's POV**

"MOM," I screamed, running towards her as Andrew let me in the house, she pulled me into a hug, I could tell she'd been crying, that she was on the verge of panicking, she was still worried, I could tell.

"It's ok, It's ok," She kept whispering, attempting to reassure herself more than me, she was literally shaking, and something seems really wrong with this picture.

"Mom, Where's Gabi?" I asked, pulling back an inch.

"She went to school," Andrew answered, "I called Troy while I was on the way to get you, he's bringing her straight here after school."

Both of the adults seemed on edge, but I was trying not to let it rub off on me, I needed to keep a clear head, I needed to know Gabi was ok, but most of all, I needed to know what was wrong with dad, and this Mom and Andrew clearly didn't know.

"That can't be Isobel!" A voice exclaimed from one of the many doors, I turned to come face to face with John, I smiled and nodded, causing him to say, "But you got so big."

"You just saw me last week," I pointed out, grinning, "When I came to see Gabi, remember?"

"Ah, the day you ate all the chocolate cookies," He joked.

I nodded, sticking my tongue out at him, I watched as he momentarily glanced up at Mom and Andrew and said, "Let's go and watch one of Carly's DVD's shall we kiddo,"

I looked over at Mom, who nodded and then smiled gratefully at John when she thought I wasn't looking, yep, something is definitely seriously wrong.

**Gabriella's POV**

"Weird," I spoke as I sat with two of my friends and lunch.

"What is?" Katelyn asked in her fake curious voice that I'd grown so used to over the years.

"I haven't seen your brother anywhere today, I used to see him around all the time but it's like he just disappeared, not that it's a bad thing, it's a great thing, it just makes me feel weird, you know that he's gonna pop up out of nowhere." I explained.

"Not a chance," Katelyn replied through mouthfuls of food, "He's left, this morning actually, gone back to Washington to live with dad."

"Why?" I quizzed carefully, not wanting to seem like I didn't want this, because I did, but why the sudden move.

"No idea, didn't explain," She replied, not really giving me her full attention.

"Does it matter?" Taylor finally spoke up, "He's gone, and that's the only important thing."

I couldn't help but think that Taylor had something to do with this, normally she'd be curious aswell, but this time it's like she really doesn't care, she knows more than she's letting on for sure, I just need to find a way to get it out of her.

"I'm not sure," I told her through gritted teeth, "If someone got rid of him I need to thank them right?"

"Not really," Taylor answered, "for all you know whatever got rid of him had nothing to do with you, maybe he was stalking some other girl aswell."

"He wasn't stalking me as such," I found myself defending him, I really will do anything to make her talk.

"He was," Katelyn piped up again, now suddenly intrigued by the conversation, "He told me he wasn't going to leave you alone."

"My point exactly," Taylor agreed, "Stalker, wonder if he knows it's illegal,"

"Hey, any of you know what happened to Kieran, I got to vent some anger," Troy said from behind me, making me jump.

"He moved," Katelyn told him simply in unison with my, "You really have to stop doing that."

"Moved as in never coming back?" Troy quizzed her.

"What other kind of moving is there?" She shot back.

"Moving for a few months," He continued the mini-argument.

"Are you two seriously going to fight over the different kinds of moving?" Taylor asked warily, obviously not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"We already are," Katelyn pointed out.

"Isn't it a bit pointless?" I continued the questioning, wondering if I could use this to get all the facts off of Taylor, "You two always pick fights for not reason about pathetic things."

"You have so much to learn Gabi, pointless fights are fun, it's the intense stuff you have to avoid, stuff that you seem to meet every day of your life, so you wouldn't really understand the whole pointless fight concept," Katelyn sighed.

"Yeah yeah, my life is a battleground, I get it," I answered, slightly annoyed, my life wasn't that bad, was it?

"Erm ok then, so why were you angry?" Taylor asked Troy, automatically changing the subject, that was so her, always trying to avoid even the smallest amount of conflict.

"Ask your boyfriend," Troy scoffed in reply as I looked up at him.

"She asked you," I pointed out, smiling sweetly.

"Not gonna work," He replied, avoiding looking at my face, he'd falter if he did and I knew it, if he looked at me he'd give in.

"We'll go and ask Chad then," I smiled as I stood up, "Come on, Tay, Kate."

The other two stood up and we began to walk towards the cafeteria doors.

"1…2…3…4…5" I counted only loud enough for the other two to hear.

"Gabi, wait up," He called on five, every time I swear, every time, "You dad called me earlier when you went to your locker after this morning's practice, he seemed pretty worked up about something, he pretty much ordered me to take you straight home after school."

Now I was worried, I'd never know dad to call me or Troy at school, something had to be wrong, seriously wrong, and I could think of nothing else but Mom and Isobel.

"How worried was he?" I asked as curiosity took over my momentary worry.

"Seriously worried, like his life depends on seeing you worried," Troy answered, "His exact words were, believe it or not, You bring her straight home, you do not stop on your way, you do not hang around at school, you bring her straight back here as soon as that final bell goes."

"How can you not be concerned by this?" I asked, studying his face, "Do you know what that means? He's freaking out, something's happened, something bad, I have to see him now, and Mom and Isobel, Evan and Carly, I need to see my family."

"Gabi, calm down," Taylor demanded from beside me, I'd pretty much forgotten that she and Katelyn where there at all, "You have to calm down, all this stress isn't good for you."

I knew she was right but I didn't want to hear it, my family was in danger, or I was in danger, either way, dad was freaking out, and I needed to know what was going on.

**Maria's POV**

"Where the hell are they?" Andrew shouted in frustration, "I told him to bring her straight back here, I gave him strict instructions, I think I made it pretty clear I wasn't joking and they're still late."

"What if he got them?" I asked, not really wanting to even consider it, but knowing it would remain an option until I saw her.

"He would have called to gloat if he'd got her, you should have called the police like I told you to, they can handle this, we can't, damn it this is all my fault," He almost screamed.

"How is this your fault?" I asked, not understanding how he'd managed to turn this on himself.

"I left, I left when she was five, I gave him his chance, this is my fault," He tried explaining.

"No, this is my fault," I decided, "Against my better judgement I let him back into my the lives of my daughters, even though that's not what Gabi wanted, she didn't even need to say it, the drastic changes in her behaviour showed that she didn't want him there, and then she left home and I still didn't get it, I've been so stupid."

I looked over at the front door as it swung open from the outside, my daughter seemed scared as she noticed me and ran over without closing the door, Troy came in behind her as I hugged her, unwilling to let go, he was more pissed off than fearful in any way, he slammed the door and looked from me to Andrew for an explanation, after a few moments his eyes stopped on me, "Care to explain to me why your lunatic husband has just involved us in a car chase?"

"I'LL BLOODY KILL HIM," Andrew yelled before I could say anything, I decided not to speak, gripping Gabriella tighter, she was shaking, shaking more than I had been earlier.

I watched as Andrew stormed out of the door, "Stop him, she doesn't need this," I pleaded to his better nature, knowing that right now, he probably wanted to kill Kevin as much as Andrew did, but he did what I said and followed him out of the door.

"Gabi?" I heard my younger daughter suddenly ask from behind me, her light footsteps told me she was approaching, as soon as she was close enough I pulled her too into the hug.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered to them both, "I'm so sorry for letting him come back, I'm sorry."

I could hear the muffled sobs of both of them, making me feel so helpless, I knew there was nothing I could do to make all the pain go away, nothing I could do to make everything alright again, nothing I could do to get everything back to normal, but that didn't mean I couldn't try, I had to try, for them.

* * *

**I'm not actually sure if i like it, i don't think it explains everything well enough, but i guess i'll let you people decide that, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please, i'll drink a hot cocoa in your honour (lol, ask Kerry, i probably would).**


	43. Not ready

**Ok this chapter is pretty intense, i decided not to change the last one, but seriously, this might get a bit too much for younger people, just a warning.**

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

I watched as Evan, Carly and Isobel ran around excitedly, a part of me wanted to join them, wanted to forget the past two months had ever happened and move on, but I couldn't, it was too hard, I couldn't pretend Kevin had never came back, I couldn't pretend that he hadn't tried to kill me, I couldn't pretend that I hadn't left Mom when she was vulnerable, I just couldn't pretend like the others.

**Andrew's POV**

"Has she spoken yet?" Troy asked me as he came into the garden.

"No, and I'm running out of ideas, if the police don't get her statement soon, there's a chance Kevin could walk free," I answered, "I kinda wish his colleague's family hadn't dropped the identity fraud charge."

"Won't the statements you and Maria made be enough, and Isobel's and mine too, and didn't they question Darbus?" He quizzed.

"We weren't there, Troy, none of us, she was alone, only she can tell us what happened, but she won't speak, she won't tell anyone," I pointed out, "Without her the biggest thing they can get him for is domestic violence, and that won't be enough."

"I shouldn't have let her go off alone, she promised she'd be ok," The teen told me, he didn't need to though, I could tell he regretted ever letting her out of his sight.

_Flashback _

_"Troy, relax, I'll be five minutes," A smirking Gabriella pointed out._

_"But after yesterday…" He began to argue, but she interrupted him, "Five minutes, if I'm not back in five minutes you can come and look for me," she spoke as she ran down the hallway towards the auditorium._

_She ran down to the front of the auditorium and found her script just where she'd left it, turning towards the door she saw a figure standing where she had just been._

_"Troy, I said five minutes," She laughed and began to approach, but as she did it became clear that it wasn't Troy, she knew exactly who it was, "Let me go Kevin,"_

_"Why would I do that?" He asked, "Come give your daddy a hug."_

_"My dad isn't here," She shouted, automatically wishing she'd stayed home today like her parents had wanted, but once again, she'd insisted._

_"That's hurtful Gabi," He smirked as he reached into his pocket, "Very hurtful."_

_She knew all she had to do was get into the hallway, there were surveillance camera's out there, and she knew he wouldn't try anything on CCTV._

_She gasped as she looked at the blade he now held steadily in his right hand, instantly regretting telling Troy she didn't need him to come with her; she did need him._

"_Stay away from me," She cried, trying not to show her fear, at the same time knowing it was impossible._

_She started backing away, only to find he followed at the same pace, then sped up, aiming to reach her, she ran up into the stage, hoping he'd follow her up, giving her a chance to get down the steps at the other side and run, but it was impossible, it was too late, the blade was glinting menacingly in his hand, he reached out with the blade, and she felt pain in her left arm, he wanted to torture her, he wasn't afraid of the consequences, she looked down at the bleeding gash, he was about to strike again, but a flurry of bright colors blocked her from the knife, she heard the drama teacher let out a short gasp as she grabbed Kevin's wrist, stopping his movements._

"_What is going on here?" She directed at the petrified teen without turning around._

_Gabriella was crying by then, sobbing too hard to answer, she heard footsteps heading towards the auditorium and watched as Troy ran in._

_"You said five…" He began, stopping when he noticed Kevin, who was now struggling against Ms. Darbus' grip._

_He ran towards Gabriella and pulled her away from the adults, and, more importantly, away from the glimmering blade, as Ms. Darbus screamed, "Get her out of here, Bolton,"_

_End Flashback_

**Gabriella's POV**

I watched Troy's cautious approach, not letting him know I had noticed him, he was carrying something towards me, but I couldn't make out what it was yet.

"Write," He said when he reached me, setting a pad and pen on my knee and sitting next to me, "You don't want to say it, I get that, so write it, the police need it."

I stared at him for a while as he gestured towards the paper, I looked down towards it, knowing he was right, I had to do this, no matter how much it hurt, they needed to know everything, but I wasn't sure I could even write it, I didn't want to relive it.

"You can do this," He reassured, "Think how much it'll help Isobel in the future, he won't be able to get to her from jail, he won't be able to get to you, anyone, this could put him away for years."

I automatically saw his point, and something inside me clicked, I picked up the pen and began writing, thinking nothing but the words, 'For Isobel,' my sister was one of the few people I would willing die for.

**Troy's POV**

"I need to speak to Officer Morgan, regarding Kevin Montez," I explained as I reached the front desk, "It's important," sounding so formal was new to me, but the receptionist immediately picked up the phone and dialled, so I knew I'd pulled it off.

Ten minutes later I found myself in a comfortable, air-conditioned office, waiting for the man to make an appearance, clutching the paper in my hand, I hadn't read it, it just didn't seem right, I'd got Andrew to check over it first, big mistake, he freaked out, it took a while for me to convince him that there was nothing he could do now, then I'd brought the statement straight here.

"Mr. Bolton," I heard the now familiar voice of Officer Morgan as he entered the room, "This better be important, putting Mr. Montez behind bars is proving difficult without the victim's statement,"

"That's what it's about actually," I admitted, handing the paper over to him, "Nobody asked her to write it, I decided to try it, and she did."

I sat quietly as he went over the paper twice, his expression as he looked up was unreadable, but when he spoke it was easy to determine his mood, "This," He began, "Will be a great help, she even remembered to sign it."

"I don't want her in court," I decided to bring up the main issue that was bothering me, "She's only just started communicating through pen and paper, I don't want to make her say it out loud."

"There is always a chance she'll have to," He confirmed what I'd been dreading, "hopefully this will be enough though, combined with the other statements, the medical records and the knife he foolishly dropped with her blood on it, we have a pretty good case without her having to be there."

I shifted in my seat, that didn't really tell me what I wanted to know.

"Try not to think about the case," He continued speaking, "It's all she'll be thinking about right now, she needs you and her family to look after her, you can't help her by sitting around worrying, she needs you to be there for her now."

"I know," I admitted, "I just wish I could be there all the time, right now I'm living between her house, my house and school, our friends are exhausting me with questions I can't or don't know how to answer."

"Seems she has everyone worried about her," The officer pointed out, "You know she probably understands why your not there all the time, she'll be ok, you know, I've seen this before, she'll get over the trauma, she just needs time."

"Will her sister's birthday party help?" I asked, open to any suggestions, "Isobel turns ten tomorrow, she's having a party on Saturday."

"It should, remember, the most important thing is to make sure she's never left completely alone, she feels alone enough right now." He answered.

**Isobel's POV**

"Cheer up Gabi, it's my birthday tomorrow, can't we just all be happy for one day? Please," I begged her, "Be happy, for me."

She was staring blankly at me, and it was scary, it was something I never thought I'd see, but it was like she was looking at me, but she didn't really see me.

I watched Mom approach us, she sat next to my sister as she reached us and said, "Isobel, sweetie, can I just talk to your sister for a sec?"

"But she won't speak," I pointed out, confused.

"She doesn't have to, go on, go and see Carly." She spoke softly as I ran off.

**Maria's POV**

"I'd ask you why this has stopped you from speaking, but there's no real point is

there, you wouldn't answer." I began; she shifted her gaze from the spot her sister had been standing, to me, to show she was listening, "You don't have to be afraid anymore, he's not coming back."

She didn't answer, just started staring at the floor as I continued, "I know I shouldn't have let it come to this, I shouldn't have let him come back, but I can't change that any more, the important thing is that we're all safe, that we're here, together, that's all that matters now."

She didn't respond, and I hadn't expected her to, but that didn't matter, all she had to do was listen, "Taylor called me earlier, she's worried about you," Her head shot up at her friend's name, "I invited all of your friends to Isobel's party on Saturday, they miss you."

She nodded and looked down at her hands, I could tell she felt guilty, she thought that her decision not to speak was hurting us, but we understood, she wasn't ready, and none of us were about to force her to speak.

* * *

**Ok, i want to hit 200 reviews before i update again, so review people, i'm really interested on your comments for this chapter, i think it's one of the most intense things i have ever written, i've never actually written anything like that flashback before, hope it's alright.**


	44. Party Part 1

**Note to self: Do not read reviews while drinking hot chocolate, the consequences are bad as the reviewers like to make you laugh.**

* * *

**You people truly are the greatest, I tell you to get the reviews up to 200 from 192 before I update, and less than 24 hours later I check, finding 207, seven more then I wanted, I had like, 24 e-mails to sift through when I got back from school, ha, I plan most of the chapters for this in school, lessons are boring.**

* * *

**Haha, my sister collects the HSM sticker album and she's sitting on the floor moaning at me to get my friend to give her more stickers because my sis apparently dreams about stickers, so I said she's sad, and she said she'll make me dream about stickers, then decided she was going to make everyone in the world dream about stickers.**

* * *

**No One's POV**

The sound of screaming children carried through the garden of the Travers' house.

Gabriella was sitting just outside the door, hoping it would give her an advantage if she wanted to get away from the chaos, out of all of her friends, only Troy had arrived so far, which she was secretly glad about, she knew the others would spend most of their time interrogating her, and she really didn't want to talk about it, her boyfriend was more understanding than the others.

She watched as Allie sprinted after Carly across the lush green grass, she had no idea what they were playing, and she didn't really care, they were having fun, for once not bothering themselves with her problems, that was all she'd wanted all week.

She glanced to her side as she felt someone approaching, expecting it to be one of her parents, but it was neither, Alistair sat down by her, he too watching Allie and Carly.

"Active, aren't they?" He commented after a while.

Gabriella nodded without diverting her eyes from her youngest sister's smiling face, Carly was the only one unaffected by her behaviour, she didn't really understand, Evan had told her that their sister had taken a vow of silence, and the child had seemed to accept that story.

"So, what's it like living with our grandparents? Are they out of control? Do they mind your Mom and Isobel being here?" Alistair started quizzing.

Gabriella shrugged, still watched Carly intently, she'd never realised how much she'd give to be eight again, so carefree.

"For god sake Gab, speak," Alistair ordered, making her turn her gaze on him, it was a different one to her previous one; this one was almost cold.

"ALISTAIR," Came the voice of his mother, his lunatic mother, "Leave her be, she doesn't want to talk,"

For once Gabriella was glad that her aunt had interfered, that was, until she came over herself.

"Talking is a bit overrated isn't it," Anita smiled, "Your dad told me what happened, it's going to be ok you know, we're all here for you, and Kevin's not coming back."

Gabriella continued to be unresponsive, she wanted to be left alone, and there was no chance of that once her friends were there, but couldn't her family give her some peace before that time.

"It's hard moving on from this, I know, but it's not impossible," She pointed out, adding, "Think about it," before walking away.

**Gabriella's POV**

What is it with families? Always trying to stick their noses into everyone else's business, how would she know how hard it is? She didn't have a stepfather that tried to kill her, her parents have been together her whole life, I've never had a full family since I was five, she's had the perfect life compared to what I've lived with, she doesn't understand.

"GABI," I heard the unmistakable voice of Taylor shriek from behind me.

I turned to face her, not really wanting to, but knowing I had little choice in the matter; I couldn't risk her hating me.

"Don't try fake smiling, we've heard all about this silence thing," She warned as she sat down.

She sat staring for a while with a huge grin on her face, obviously trying not to laugh, she was silent until I gave her a questioning look.

"Chad wrote a song about a worm," She told me as she started laughing, "He kept singing it in the car here, you've missed so much."

I tried smiling as the rest of my friend's appeared behind her.

"Remind me why we're at some kid's party?" I heard Chad complain as he straggled in behind the others.

Kelsi hit him round the head, and then she defended her action as Chad continued complaining, now about the pain in his head, "I'm closer than Taylor, saved her getting up,"

"Thanks," Taylor replied, glaring at Chad.

"What?" He asked, displaying confusion.

"Dude, quit while your ahead," Jason laughed.

"Where's Isobel?" Katelyn asked from the side of the group, I shrugged, gesturing around the garden.

"I take that as somewhere around here," Katelyn smiled, "Come on, let's split up and find the midget."

"Can't we stay here with…" Chad started, but stopped after Taylor glared at him again and rephrased his words, "Let's go find the kid."

I watched as everyone except Taylor left, running off in different directions searching for my sister.

"So…" Taylor began, making me turn my attention back to her, "How's things?"

I shrugged, which was probably the most truthful thing I'd done in days, I honestly didn't know how I felt.

"Come on, it's just us, what is said right now stays between us, forever, you can tell me anything," She encouraged, "You trust me, right?"

I nodded.

"Then talk to me," She continued.

"I don't know what to say," I admitted aloud, shocked by the sound of my own voice.

"Say whatever you want to say, whatever you need to say," She stated, I knew she was right, I could tell her anything, nothing had scared her away before, why would this change anything?


	45. Party part 2

**Gabriella's POV**

"I'm still scared," I admitted to her, "They all say he won't come back but it's not true, if he doesn't get sent to prison, he'll be back, and mom will let him, she did before, she will now."

"No she won't" Taylor argued, "She's not an idiot, she won't."

"But what if she does, I've wrecked her life already, and Isobel's they'd be fine if I didn't exist, they'd still be a family, Kevin would still be here, Bel would have had everything, I wrecked all that," I cried, sensing that Troy had just came up behind me.

"Don't say that, your mom and Isobel love you, you haven't wrecked their lives, Kevin did that, I know everyone will be saying this, but it's true, none of this is your fault," Taylor reassured, "Look, I'm gonna go and help the other's find Bel, you two need to talk."

I watched her walk away as Troy sat where she had just been.

"Do you really feel that way?" He asked.

I nodded, "None of this would have happened if I wasn't here, everyone would be better off without me."

I was crying uncontrollably now, yet no one but Troy seemed to have noticed.

"I wouldn't be better of without you," He whispered coming closer to me, "I truly believe that you are the reason I live and breathe, I need you, see, without you, I'm just a lunkhead basketball guy."

I let a faint smile appear on my face before quickly dropping it, "Your more than that, I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you,"

"So you can read minds," He gasped, "I knew it."

I laughed through my tears at that comment, I couldn't help it.

"There's that smile," He pointed out, grinning back, "Keep it there for today at least, or I'm going to have to tickle you."

"You wouldn't dare," I answered, wiping my tear-stained face.

"You know I would," He replied, grabbing my hand and pulling me up, "Come on,"

"Where?" I quizzed as he started running, pulling me behind him.

He didn't answer, we carried on running till we reached the turquoise waters of the pool, he let go of my hand and jumped in, fully clothed.

"Your crazy, wildcat," I giggled as I knelt down by the pool.

"I'll take that as a compliment," He retorted, grabbing my hand and pulling me in after him.

"TROY!" I screamed, "Why did you do that?"

"It's fun," He told me in a matter of fact tone.

"At least I can get changed, you have nothing to change in to here," I pointed out.

"I didn't think about that," He admitted as he dived underwater, after a few moments I went under aswell, I followed him to the other end of the pool.

We stayed there for a while, listening to the sounds of the party, just enjoying each other's company, stealing kisses every now and again, after about an hour we heard approaching footsteps.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess," Came Taylor's voice, "And say it was Troy's idea to jump in the pool."

"Your wild guess is right," I agreed, "He didn't really give me a choice, he pulled me in."

"Hey, it cheered you up, didn't it?" Troy pointed out; I nodded, still smiling.

"We're allowed in the pool?" I heard Chad exclaim somewhere behind Taylor, the next thing I knew, he too, had dived in, "Come on Tay, the water's great."

"Do boy's ever think?" I asked Taylor as I jumped out of the pool.

"Hey," Troy and Chad exclaimed in unison.

"Not sure, doubt it," She replied.

"I have to go change," I stated the obvious, "Mom and Dad are so gonna kill me."

"Go in the side way," Troy decided.

"Dude, you're here to much," Chad decided, amazed that Troy knew all the entrances to the house.

I nodded and ran towards the entrance, pulling Taylor with me, leaving the boys in the pool, we managed to make it there without being seen.

I opened the door and crept into the kitchen, the coast was clear, I headed to the door out into the hallway, not spotting Grampy in the dining room as I did.

"Ella, Why are you wet?" He asked, startling us both, I turned to face him, still smiling.

"I…er… fell in the pool," I excused, "I'm just gonna go and change."

"Alright," He answered as I started to walk again, "Troy fell in the pool too I'm guessing,"

This stopped me in my tracks; it was weird how well he knew me.

"Actually, I didn't fall in the pool," I admitted, "Troy pulled me in, he wanted to cheer me up."

"So he accomplishes it by pulling you in a pool, strange boy," He replied.

"All teenage boys are strange, it comes with the territory," Taylor decided.

"I assume so, it's been a long time since I was a teen boy though." He agreed, "Get changed Ella, before your parents see you."

I nodded and pulled Taylor up to my room; grateful that the only other family member we bumped into on the way was Tia, and the 6 year old basically ignored us.

* * *

**Ewww, too much fluff, must kill fluff, that is so going on my to do list.**


	46. Family Matter's

**Ok people, it's official, I'm a Ghost Whisperer addict, I don't suffer though, I enjoy every second, it goes with my grey's anatomy addiction, and my addictions to other TV shows (three British Soaps, one Australian soap, Charmed, Gilmore Girls, Criminal Minds, Gossip Girl, Alias, CSI, Law and Order, Hannah Montana, Wizards of Waverly place, Zoey 101, Unfabulous, H20, Without a Trace and Veronica Mars), yes, I am a TV addict.**

**Did you know the guy in Wizards of Waverly place was in Gilmore Girls, see, most of these shows link up, so awesome, also, the guy that plays Mark in Grey's Anatomy played Jason Dean in Charmed, links people, links.**

**Ok so here's the thing, if your reading my other story (Getting through) you'll know about my incredible writers block that is making all updates short, well I think I have a few ideas now, but I'm kinda going with the flow, I've deleted all of the chapters I had written for both stories that aren't already up, because they were just, well, bad, and short, bad and short, so I'm literally writing the chapter after this now, and I wrote this one this morning in my notebook, and have just finished typing it up, well that was before I started this incredibly long authors note, which is, I guess, mostly pointless, but hey, I rant, get over it, you'll live.**

**My next oneshot, should be up soon, infact I'm going to stop writing the next chapter for this, and type that up, hopefully that way I can get two things up tonight, because that's already finished, and it's very scientific, if you read it you'll see what I mean.**

* * *

**Maria's POV**

"Andrew, have you seen Gabriella anywhere, she's gone off again," I asked him, concerned.

"She's upstairs with her friend Taylor, speaking, may I add. Nice to hear her voice again." John answered for him, making us both turn to him.

I nodded and walked into the house, deciding on getting a coffee, it was getting chaotic out there and I'd need the caffeine to keep up with the kids.

I hadn't known Andrew had followed until he sat down next to me.

"She'll be ok," He told me, "She's strong, just like her mother."

Why did he have to keep doing that? All he had done over the past week was prove that he hadn't changed after all these years, he's still the man I loved all those years back, not the one I hated for leaving me, but the one who was there before that, for those twelve blissful years we were together, he was still my high school sweetheart, the one I'd had since I was fifteen, the first person to tell me he loved me, my first boyfriend, my first proper kiss, the person I first became a parent with, he's practically my first everything, it wasn't meant to happen like this, he wasn't meant to come back and remind me of everything that was, I wasn't meant to fall in love with his kids, he wasn't meant to love my younger daughter, Gabi was meant to be the only connection we had, but I guess nothing turns out how you plan it, that would make life too simple, what was it with him and twelve years, it seems a landmark amount of time to him, from when we were fifteen to the age of twenty-seven, he was there, then he left me with our child, then it takes him another twelve years to come back, what happens in twelve years time, does he disappear again, why am I still thinking about things like this, I'm thirty-nine, I have more responsibilities than I did then, damn it why is everything so confusing now?

"It's hard," I admitted, "Knowing that Isobel's going to have the feeling Gabi had, you know, that her dad's alive, he's just not there, and I know you're here now, but you weren't there when she was home from school with the flu, when she was in the winter musical at school, when she got her first boyfriend, when Rabbit the dog died, times when she needed a father, and not one that picked up the pieces when you left, she needed you, but she didn't have you, and Isobel's going to have that too."

"I never stopped loving her you know," He defended calmly, "I couldn't, I never stopped loving you either, but that's not important now, the kids are all that's important, I will always be there for Gabi, for Isobel aswell if she wants me to be, they have to be everything."

I was taken aback by his words, I'd forgotten the strength his words usually gave me, I thought it would have changed by now, but maybe Kevin being around just distorted it.

"They are everything," I told him, "I don't remember life before them, I guess that's why I've been hating myself for days, because I let Kevin near them, because he tried to hurt them both, physically and emotionally."

"You trusted him, you couldn't have predicted that," He assured.

"You should have told me, you shouldn't have ran you should have told me everything, I would have believed you," I replied, he adapted a confused look on his face.

"Elaborate?" He asked simply.

"Sophia told me everything, she told me what Kevin did, the real reason you left, and I must admit knowing that it wasn't because you wanted to leave made me feel better about it, is that selfish?" I explained.

"No, no it's not," He reassured, "I don't want you to feel guilty about it, Gabriella told me you used to blame yourself for me leaving whenever she asked, Why did you do that?"

"Because I loved you," I told him simply, "And I didn't want our little girl growing up thinking that daddy didn't want her, so I lied, I told her it was my fault, that you wanted to be with her, it was easier that way, it was easier to have her hate me than you, but she grew up, and she saw through the lies, she did start to resent you, I think you came back before it got too far, before you lost all hope, and although I didn't show it at first, I'm glad you did."

"I'm glad I did too," He sighed, "I just wish I'd never left, but everything happens for a reason, right? And I think the reason of that was so we'd realise how much family really means, how much families need to be together. There were blessings that came out of me leaving aswell, the three wonderful children that came out of our second marriages, in a way they made up for what was lost, without Evan and Carly I don't think I would have been able to live with myself, I stayed strong for them, my marriage to Alyssa, well that was a sham, it was loveless, we got married because of the one night stand that led to Evan, I wasn't going to leave another kid behind, It wasn't worth it, and I guess there was a time when I thought I loved her, but looking back I don't think I ever did, not as more than a friend anyway, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't love her like I loved you, I don't think I'll ever be able to love anyone else like that."

He'd never really opened up like that before, I could tell by his nervous shuffling, the way he was weaving his fingers in and out of eachother, he was definitely still the same Andrew.

"Love has always been a strong word hasn't it," I sighed, "One neither of us ever really got our heads round, not in the sense your talking about anyway, but love isn't meant to be understood."

"Who told you that?" He quizzed.

"Gabi," I answered truthfully, "She said, love should take everyone by surprise, if it's predictable, there's no adventure, no risk, and if there's no risk, is it really love?"

"Did she get that off I cereal packet?" He joked.

"No, that's how strong our daughter's emotions are, she'd kill me for saying this but emotionally she's very similar to Anita." I smiled.

"Similar to Anita," He laughed, "even Anita's own kids aren't similar to her when it comes to personality, which I guess is a good thing, means we only have one crazy family member."

"You wouldn't change anything about her and you know it," I pointed out.

"You're right there, without the craziness she wouldn't be the Anita we all know, she'd just be another member of the Travers family, it's good she stands out, that she's different." He replied.

"I missed her," I admitted, "I missed them all, there were times when I just wanted to pick up the phone and call them, but I wasn't strong enough."

"I wish you had," He sighed, "Maybe things would be better now if one of us had made contact earlier."

"You should have stayed," I brought the conversation back to our earlier talk, "If you'd have stayed and given us a chance, we could have been a family, Kevin would never have happened, maybe we'd have been happier than we are now, maybe Gabi would…" I was cut off as he kissed me, shocking me to the core, that was something I hadn't been expecting, but it felt so right, it felt as if I'd woken up to find out that the past twelve years had all been some kind of terrible dream, that Gabi was still five, that Andrew had never left, I began to kiss back, ignoring the stifled laugh at the door, wanting nothing more but a happy, simple life, at least for a little while.

**Isobel's POV**

"Did you see where my mom went?" I asked Evan as he walked past me in a fit of giggles.

"She's snogging my dad in the kitchen," The boy answered, "Come on, leave them, they're worse than Troy and Gabi, your sister and her boyfriend making out is one thing, but your parents, that's just wrong, no kid should ever see that."

He started pushing me in the direction of Carly and Tia.

"Hey," I exclaimed, stopping him from pushing me, "I was going that way."

"It's for your own good Bel, did you not hear me, our parents are making out, you're too young to see that, it's for your own protection." He explained self-righteously.

"I'm the same age as you," I argued.

"No your not, I turn eleven next month, I'm a full eleven months older than you, I'm mature enough to deal with things like that, you're not," Evan answered.

"I've had to deal with Troy and Gabi making out nearly every single day since the end of January, I'm used to it," I pointed out.

"They're not your parents," He told me, "Parents making out is weird, seriously I used to see that from dad and my real mom all the time, it's gross."

"Isobel, love, your aura's all pink and purple," Anita pointed out as she approached.

"Auntie Nita, you're a loon," Evan told her as soon as she was in earshot.

"As are you, my little friend, as are you," Anita smiled as she left as quickly as she came.

"Scary," I decided.

"That's Auntie Nita for you," He replied, "Right loon."

"Why was she talking about Aura's?" I asked curiously.

"Thinks she can see them, dad says she's a right nut job, has been since she was a kid like us." He explained.

"It's hard to believe she's related to Gabi," I pointed out, "Gabi's so logical and Anita's, well, not."

"You get used to it," Evan reassured me as we continued walking over to Carly and Tia, "And you're going to have to, seeing as she's your family too in a way."

**Gabriella's POV**

"How long are you staying here for?" Taylor quizzed as we sat watching the news in my room, I'd wanted to see if there was going to be any mention of Kevin.

"No idea, mom and dad haven't really discussed it with me and Bel," I replied, "We could leave anytime though, they didn't sell the house, they were always planning on coming back, funny how they didn't tell me that."

"You didn't really give them a chance," Taylor pointed out, "Your mom probably would have told you."

"Probably," I agreed, " I should go talk to her, and dad, I haven't spoken to them in days."

"Here you guys are," Katelyn sighed as she walked into the room, "I was wondering where you two got to."

"I had to chance, Troy pulled me in the pool," I told her.

She gasped as I spoke but recovered quickly, "I think you should avoid the kitchen."

"Why?" I asked, suddenly curious as I diverted my attention from the TV to her.

"Your parents are kind of, well, making out, kinda like you and Troy do, it's not quite as heated though." Katelyn giggled.

"Kate that is the best joke I have heard all day," I laughed, "I think you've managed to beat Troy when it comes to cheering me up."

"I'm serious Gabi, they are," She replied, I noticed the look of seriousness on her face, "I'd show you but I don't think they'd want to advertise it, and I don't really know what's really happening between then, are they together or something?"

"I..I don't think so," I stuttered truthfully, "At least they weren't this morning."

"Would it really be that bad if they were?" Taylor asked, "You'd have your family together again right?"

"I don't know," I told the pair of them, "I kinda got used to them not being together a long time ago, it's normal to me now, are you sure they were kissing?"

"I couldn't be more sure," Katelyn answered, "I could rephrase it if you like but it's mean the same thing."

"I don't know how I feel about this," I admitted, "Is that wrong?"

"Not really, you don't really remember what it was like having both of them in one house, you were either with your mom or living in two houses, and I know how much you hate change, but don't do anything rash Gabi, let them make this decision and go along with it, better than Kevin isn't it, besides, family matters." Taylor tried to make the situation easier.

I nodded, repeating the phrase "Family matters," aloud.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!!! I DO READ EVERY REVIEW PERSONALLY, AND I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, BECAUSE THE WHOLE LOVE CONVERSATION MADE ME LAUGH WHEN I WROTE IT, OF COURSE, THAT COULD HAVE BEEN BECAUSE I WAS LISTENING TO BARBIE GIRL AGAIN.**

**2511 words, that's long for me, very long.**


	47. Good news?

**Gabriella's POV**

"Troysie," screeched the now familiar voice from behind us, why is it that she always seems to get in the way during the happier times.

I looked up at him, pleading for him to try and ignore her, but he didn't understand my glance and turned to face her.

"Nice to see you," She smiled again, making me squirm; her voice was so sickly.

"You see me at school," He pointed out, "Normally only when Gabi's around, anyone would think you want to interrupt."

"Who are you?" Carly asked her curiously from my side, "Your head looks like a lemon."

"Who's the midget?" Sarah directed at Troy.

"I'm not a midget," Carly argued, "Daddy say's im vertically challenged." (**Lol, Kerry, it's you, sorry, I had to)**

"Why is she using big words?" Troy asked me, "Your whole family are like, geniuses or something."

"Awwww, is her vocabulary scaring you," I cooed, holding back laughter, "Good girl Carly."

The eight year old nodded in a mix of self-righteousness and approval if my words that made me start laughing.

"You are so embarrassing," Evan told me, covering his face with his hands.

"Is this some kind of dysfunctional family outing?" Sarah asked Troy, gesturing to me and my three siblings.

"Yeah, Gabi's the link between everyone here," He answered, much to her annoyance.

"So, who is everyone?" Sarah asked.

"You know Gabi," Troy pointed out, "She's looking great as usual, this is her brother Evan, and these two mentalists are her sisters Isobel and Carly."

"I am not mental," Isobel complained, "Evan's the mental one."

"Riiight," Sarah smiled sarcastically, "Why are you dragging your friend's brother and sisters around?"

"Girlfriend," Troy corrected, "And these guys are cool, a bit scary but cool."

"Interesting," Sarah yawned, "Speaking of kids, I should go and find Sasha."

She made a somewhat speedy retreat from the group of us; we turned and headed in the direction of the food court.

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" I asked Troy, "Me bringing these three today, I know it was meant to be just us and all but with everything happening and…"

He cut me off with his lips, shortly followed by and extremely loud "Ewwwwwwwwwwwww" coming from the children with us.

"You talk too much," He stated as he pulled away.

"All women talk too much," Evan piped up, "It's like they're genetically programmed to talk non-stop."

"Are you calling yourself a girl little bro?" I asked, making my sisters laugh.

"You walked right in to that one kid," Troy laughed, "She has a point you know."

"You would say that, cos you're a suck up, Bel told me," Evan fought back.

"Wow, that theory of yours about women talking too much is right in the case of Bel, but then, we always knew that," I grinned.

I took my cell out of my pocket as soon as it started ringing.

"Hello?" I spoke.

"Hey, where are you?" Came my dad's voice.

"The mall, why?" I asked.

"I need you to come home, there's something your mother and I need to tell you something, and for once it's good news," He rushed.

"Then I guess we'll leave now," I told him and hung up, "Dad wants us home now, apparently he's got something good to tell me," I explained to the others then whispered to Troy as we made our way to the car park, "This better not be about him and mom, they haven't mentioned that to me yet, but even Evan says that what Kate said is true."

"Maybe it was a one time thing." He suggested in the same tone I had used.

"You never know with them," I pointed out.

He nodded as we carried on walking; curiosity was taking me over now, what was it that they want to tell me? Is it really good or was that just a cover?

* * *

**I know it's kinda short but it's getting late and I still haven't done my maths homework, so now I have to go and do that, it's easy, and possibly fun so it's not that bad, don't feel sorry for me, because although I'd rather be writing this, the maths will take me 20 minutes, and then I can go watch my high school musical DVD, Yay!!! Another good point, IT'S SNOWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Yet more good news (i really think i saved the best till last), i still see no ending to this story, but i have decided to make the series a trilogy, which means that there will be another one after this, it won't be as similar as Heartbreak and Can you forgive? are though, i have no title, just millions of plans, in my head, so i guess i'll end this at the end of December or the start of January and start the next one soon after, it's going to be different though, it was originally just going to be an epilogue at the end of this story but somewhere along the line i decided to use it as a full story and make this a trilogy, and i know i said i'd have my other oneshot up this weekend, but it's not finished, i can't finish it myself because it's a co-written piece, but sometime this week hopefully, i think it's almost done anyway.**


	48. Bailey

**Troy's POV (because, contrary to popular belief, he still has one)**

"Come on, spit it out," Gabriella begged her parents as soon as Evan managed to drag Carly and Isobel upstairs.

"I'm not sure," Andrew teased, "I think we should make you wait longer, what do you think Maria?"

"I think she can wait," Maria answered.

"Mom, Dad," Gabriella complained, "You pretty much dragged me home from the mall because you had something to tell me and now you won't tell me whatever it is you wanted to tell me, that is so unfair."

"We don't have to be fair honey, parents prerogative," Maria continued teasing her daughter.

I smiled at the scene in front of me, what it was they were going to tell her I didn't know, they'd asked me to get her and the kids out of the house, so I made plans with her and they asked her to watch the kids, the three of us all knew she wouldn't say no to looking after her siblings.

"MOM," Gabriella half-shouted in frustration at her parent's evasiveness **(yeah, I know, big words, BIG WORDS)**

She looked over at me, studying my face for a while before gasping, "You know, don't you?"

"What, me?" I spoke up in surprise, "No, I know nothing."

"Haha, he just said he knows nothing," Evan smiled from the door, "So true."

"Hey," I complained as Andrew ordered his son back upstairs.

"You said I had to take Isobel and Carly upstairs, you didn't say I had to stay there, I wanna know what's happening." Evan fought, but backed out of the room at his father's glance.

**Gabriella's POV**

I watched Evan leave then turned back to my parents, "I'll hate you forever, you know, you're being cruel."

"In that case I don't think we should give him to her," Dad smiled.

"Keep who?" I quizzed, suddenly more curious than I had been before.

"Why would we tell you that if you hate us?" Mom asked, still smiling.

"I don't hate you hate you, it's just annoyed hate," I explained, "Now tell me,"

"Alright," Mom relented first, "We wanted you both here because we decided to give the two of you a little more responsibility."

"Yeah yeah yeah, get to the point," I rushed her.

"Impatient are you?" She asked, beginning to laugh.

"We spoke to Troy's parents and they too thought it was a good idea," Dad continued for her.

I watched as he went behind the sofa.

"Now we know it's not Christmas or anything, but this is something that everyone will enjoy, but you two will be solely responsible for," Mom carried on as Dad went fully out of sight.

"Mom, what is it?" I asked, yet more curious.

"Show her," Mom called to Dad, he stood up from behind the sofa, holding a fluffy bundle in his arms.

"Meet Bailey," He announced as the puppy looked around the room.

"Are you serious?" I gasped in disbelief, taking the animal from my now approaching father, "Mom, you said no dogs after Rabbit."

"Well, we figured you're old enough to handle the responsibility," Mom explained.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," I rushed, hugging them both separately, still holding the puppy in one arm.

"She's gonna love it more than me you know," Troy sighed from behind me.

"Aww, you're jealous of Bailey," I smiled, "Bailey doesn't want you to be jealous of him, he wants you to love him like I do, now, tell him you love him."

"Gabi, he's a dog, I don't think he cares," Troy argued.

"Tell him you love him," I demanded, pouting for all it was worth, "Bailey loves you."

"I love Bailey too," He sighed, relenting sooner than I thought he would.

"Yay," I cheered, "Come on, Bailey wants to see Bel, Evan and Carly."

"How long are our plans going to revolve around Bailey?" He sighed as I pulled him out of the room.

"Forever and ever," I answered happily.

**Troy's POV**

I found it weird that she had began acting like a child when she saw the dog, it was like she actually was a carefree eight year old like her sister, but she was happy, that was all that mattered.

She stopped halfway up the stairs and turned to face me.

"What?" I asked, concerned with the look on her face.

"Who get's custody of Bailey if we break up?" She questioned, staring into my eyes.

"Gabi, he's a dog," I pointed out, and then added, "Besides, we're not going to break up."

"Optimist," She muttered hugging me then pulling me up the last steps.

* * *

**I know it's short but it feels right to end it there, on a good point.**


	49. Dad and the park

**It's official, I'm going to die of the common cough, mainly because every time I say common cough my little sister yells at me saying that it's the common cold and I say "but I don't have a cold, just a cough, so it's a common cough," she's so easy to wind up, seriously.**

* * *

**Andrew's POV**

"You do realise she just left the room before we could tell her the news, it's like thanks for the puppy, bye, is she always like that when you give her presents, I know Carly is." I said to Maria as soon as our daughter left the room.

"We'll tell her later," Maria answered, "When the others are in bed, I don't know how Isobel will take it anyway, she's been ok with the whole situation so far but this might turn her."

"She'll find out eventually, it'll be worse if we hide it from her," I pointed out, not really wanting to state the obvious.

"She's ten, she's still a baby," Maria tried, knowing it wouldn't get anywhere with me.

"She's not a baby, I don't think she has been for a long time, Bel told me what she had to do when Gabi ran off, she said she went with her to make sure she was ok, she felt responsible for her sister, and as soon as you feel responsible for something, you're not a baby anymore." I explained.

"I should have protected her from this," Maria mentioned for the fourth time this week, alerting me that she was about to get worked up again, "I should have protected them both."

"What have I told you about that?" I asked, trying to calm her down.

"I know what you said, Andrew, but that doesn't mean you're right, I'm their mother, I let them down, I let him hurt them," She snapped, but taking it personally wasn't an option now.

"How did you let him?" I questioned, "Were you standing there watching, no, you were here when he got near Bel, you were also here when he tried to kill Gabi, tried is the important word here, he didn't succeed, and he's where he belongs now, he's behind bars, he's not getting out for a long time."

She sighed, clearly giving up on the argument.

**Isobel's POV**

"Evan, put Bailey down," I ordered him, watching the puppy squirm in his arms.

"I'm not gonna hurt it Izzie." He replied, still gripping the puppy.

"Gabi said I had to look after him and I say you have to put him down." I argued.

"I'm not putting the dog down Izzie, it likes me." Evan continued.

"Then why's he trying to get away," I pointed out, causing Evan to release the squirming animal, "See, he doesn't like you."

"It's only a dog," Evan replied, "Why are you looking after Gabi's dog anyway?"

"Because she asked me to, she does things for me so I do things for her, including looking after Bailey, you say I'm a baby and you don't even understand that, you are the dictionary definition of a moronic baby." I decided.

"Whatever," He answered, and then spitefully added, "Bella bear."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT."I screamed, "DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT."

"Bel?" I heard Andrew call, as there were footsteps on the stairs.

I stared over at Evan, aware that Bailey was still sitting on the floor besides me.

"Bel, what was that screaming about? What happened?" Andrew asked as he came into the room.

"It was Evan's fault," I told him truthfully.

"No it wasn't, dad she's a liar, you can't believe her, her dad's a criminal, and he's not coming back, he's gonna get locked up and they're gonna throw away the key and she'll never see him again." The boy snapped.

"THAT'S ENOUGH, EVAN," Andrew lost his temper almost immediately, but I didn't notice straight away, I was thinking about what Gabi's brother had said, about dad not coming back, about me never seeing him again.

I glanced to the door to see Evan run out of it, Andrew was still watching me, watching me like he was afraid I was going to blow up at any minute.

"It's ok," I told him, picking up the puppy, "I kinda figured he wasn't coming back, I don't want him to, after what he done to Gabi, and to mom, besides, you're my dad now, right?"

"I will be if you want me to be," He answered, smiling, "I'd like to be."

"You already are, because your Gabi's dad, so in a way you were my dad already, and Gabi will like it too, because family is important, she said so." I replied, "Kevin hurt my family, so he's not part of it anymore."

**Gabriella's POV**

"Your thinking about Bailey, aren't you?" Troy asked me as he pushed me on a swing at the park.

"Did you see how cute he looked this morning?" I questioned in reply and listened for his sigh, I smirked to myself when I heard it and continued, "I was thinking we could introduce Taylor and Chad to him this afternoon, I think they'll love him, don't you?"

I was fully aware that I was annoying him, but I knew he wouldn't say anything about it because he wanted me to be happy; it was really sweet actually.

"You've gone all doggy obsessed," He pointed out, stopping the swing and coming to the front of me, "one puppy has made you doggy obsessed."

"Have you seen how sweet his eyes are, he's so amazingly cute, how are you not excited about this?" I quizzed.

"I'm excited in my own way," He told me.

"Did we really have to leave him? We could have brought him, he would have loved the park." I continued.

"Isobel wanted to spend some time with him, remember," Came his reply, "Isobel's gone doggy obsessed too."

"You love him really, you said so, remember," I grinned at him.

"Yes, but not as much as I love you, I'm never gonna love anything, let alone anyone, more than I love you." He smiled, pulling me to my feet as I blushed.

"You say that now," I teased, "but you never know, maybe you'll meet some blonde that you'll eventually leave me for and…"

He cut me off as he kissed me, when we finally broke apart for air I said, "You really have to let me finish my sentences before you do that, I forgot what I was gonna say."

"Good, your imagination was working overtime," He answered, snaking his arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him, "Where to now?"

"To see Bailey?" I suggested.

"Gabi," He warned.

"Bailey misses us," I complained, "I can just see his sad little face looking out the window, waiting for us to come back."

"I thought Sharpay was the drama queen," He commented, making me gasp, "just saying," he added.

"You're the dramatic one," I giggled, resting my head on his shoulder.

"That's an insult, you make me sound like one of Sharpay's friends," He pointed out.

"You kinda are one of Sharpay's friends now," I told him, "Ever since the whole Kieran thing, remember?"

"I guess," He answered grabbing my hand, "Come on, let's go to mine and shoot some hoops, and this time, you're not going to win."

"I so am," I answered as we started walking, "You don't stand a chance."

* * *

**Bad news: Chances are i will have limited update time next week, because i'm going to work experience, so although i won't be at school, i'm working, which is actually longer than school, i'm kinda nervous/excited about it, my school keep giving us these books and sheets that they want us to fill in, which makes it worse, i keep thinking i'll forget.**

**I only have half of the next update for getting through, i really want to finish that and put it up tomorrow, so chances are i won't update this one tomorrow, if i do it will probably be short, unless i finish the Getting through chapter really quickly, which is unlikely because it's going so well at the minute, i might try and write them at the same time though, i have before, switching from one to the other when i get ideas, it's actually easy when i put my mind to it, but that also depends on homework, and coursework, but we all, of course, love homework (NOT).**


	50. Sobbing

**This might be the last chapter for a while, with both this story and Getting through, I have about 4 chapters for each story typed up, but I'm just not getting the inspiration to write more and until I do, I need to hold those back, if I'm inspired by this weekend I might write another one and put the next one up, but most of my ideas are for Getting through, the chapter after this is actually an idea stolen from Getting Through because after thinking about it I figured it would be better in this story, the trouble with me is, I need inspiration for both stories before I can write one, that happened in an English lesson once, I couldn't write an essay on some random story without an idea for the poem we were writing next lesson, it's because I blend my ideas, so don't me surprised if someone in this story has a cousin suddenly appear out of nowhere that has a big impact on that character's life.**

* * *

**No Troyella in this one, i was channeling the family when i wrote this, besides it's like, the middle of the night, he's in the next one though, which is another reason i need to get inspired, i need my muse.**

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

The sound of sobbing woke me from my peaceful sleep; I looked around my room, smiling at the slumbering Bailey before getting out of bed and opening the door.

The crying seemed to get louder as I opened the door, so I knew I was heading in the right direction, but looking up and down the landing there was no one in sight, I slipped out of my room, walking in the direction the sobbing was clearly coming from.

I glanced into Isobel's room as I walked past, she was still leaving the door open, she'd always been scared of the dark, the door being open helped me or mom get to her quicker, she was still in a obviously deep sleep, I walked past, knowing that if it wasn't her, it must be Tia or Carly, they were the only other kids in the house besides Evan, and this cry was definitely not him.

It hadn't been explained to me why Tia was staying here, all I knew was that she was, Alistair said it was because their parent's rows had got too much for her, that he, Michael and Lola could deal with it, but Tia couldn't, I didn't know if it was true or not, I'd learned to take everything Alistair said with a pinch of salt.

I glanced into the room I knew Tia was in, she was awake, glaring at a TV screen, the one that dad had complained about, why would a six year old need a TV in their room? I decided against disturbing her, it may scare her at this time of night, besides, if she was fine, it must have been Carly crying.

I continued along the landing, currently cursing how big the house was, if it wasn't so huge I could have been there quicker.

"Boo?" I asked, using Evan's nickname for her as I peered through her door.

I saw her sitting in the corner, curled up in a ball, clutching a teddy, she had looked up at me, her eyes were glassy with tears, it was heartbreaking to see that, she reminded me so much of myself as a child, those eyes were dad's eyes, my eyes, her dark locks also resembled dad's, it was so different to Evan's blonde hair, which he had so clearly inherited from his mother.

I carefully approached her, not wanting to startle her.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I sat in front of her.

She was still staring at me, recognition flashing in her eyes, she shook her head, the hair that was plastered over her face altered in position slightly, not quite loosening from her face, as if held there by her tears.

"My friend once told me that once you talk about things you feel better," I told her, "She was right, you know, so do you think you can tell me what's happened?"

She watched me for a while; obviously deciding whether or not she could trust me, then slowly nodded.

She was still sobbing as she began speaking, "I can't go to school anymore."

"Why not?" I asked her, remaining calm as fears that I had felt for Isobel just two months before came flooding back for my younger sister, but this wasn't bullying by another child, this was worse, and despite everything, I wasn't expecting it.

"I can't because I'm thick and they don't like the thick children," She cried as I hugged her.

"Your not thick Boo, who told you that?" I demanded, maintaining my calm demeanour on the outside as anger rose from within.

"Mommy," The girl continued crying, "And Kyle said it too."

"Who's Kyle?" I asked, thinking solely of the last time I saw Alyssa, Carly had seemed pretty weird then.

"Mommy's Troy," Carly told me through gasps for breath.

I smiled at her choice of words, she didn't say boyfriend, she knew what I had with Troy, even though she didn't understand it, and this was obviously what this Kyle apparently was to Alyssa.

"Carly, you're not thick, if Mommy and Kyle are saying you are then they are the thick one's, they're not being nice people, and you should tell daddy about this, he'll tell you that you're not thick." I explained, smiling reassuringly at her.

"Are you sure?" She asked, questioning even my credibility.

I nodded, "Now come on, you need to sleep."

As soon as she was back in bed I crept out of the room, not seeing my dad standing just outside the door.

"Nicely done," He whispered, alerting me to his presence.

"How much did you hear?" I asked him.

"All of it, I saw you go in, I heard her crying, you're used to that aren't you?" He questioned.

"Used to what?" I quizzed.

"Checking on kids in the night," He elaborated.

"When mom had her old job, she used to work nights, Kevin wouldn't get up when Isobel was crying in the night, so I did, it's no big deal, I don't mind, they're my sisters, any good sister would," I explained.

"You've grown up to quickly," He pointed out, "You're still a kid yourself and your acting like a parent, it's not right."

"Dad, it's fine," I defended as I yawned.

"Back to bed, cookie, you have school tomorrow," He ordered.

"Tia's up, by the way," I told him as I began walking back to my room.

"I'm on it," He assured me, "I knew that TV was a bad idea."

I continued walking, wondering why he hadn't brought up what Carly had told me about Alyssa, but that wasn't as strange as what Alyssa said, who would tell their own child that they're thick, it's sick, what happened to the traditional, "You're smart enough to be anything you want to be?

* * *

**I know it's short, short and sweet, although it's not so sweet, I needed to bring Carly into it more though, I'm probably going to explore her character more later on, probably Tia aswell, I want to see how much I can get from the younger characters, this might happen quite a lot, I create characters, leave them for a while then explore then further later on.**


	51. Sweet

**You can thank Miley Cyrus for this chapter; the thought of a birthday inspired me to write more, it made me think of happiness, which means that there is happiness in a future chapter, so that's another thing she deserves the thanks for, because I usually don't do happiness, you people know how much I love drama.**

**

* * *

Gabriella's POV**

"Hey, are you new?" Katelyn joked as I walked up to her and Taylor on my first day back at school since everything.

It was Tuesday morning and strangely sunny for a November day. The 28th of November didn't seem important to most people, but to me it marked the end of my hell, the end of my family's hell, and coming back to school was a part of that, even if mom did say I wasn't ready, dad had talked sense in to her last night, explained that she couldn't keep me locked away forever.

"So what's going on with your freakish mother and father?" Katelyn cut straight to what she really wanted to know.

"I have no idea," I admitted, "They haven't mentioned anything, it's like they're acting like what you and Evan saw never happened, are you sure it did happen?"

"I saw it with my own eyes Gab, these wonderful green eyes," She replied, gesturing towards them.

"You are so in love with yourself Katelyn," Taylor commented, changing the subject.

"I know," Kate grinned happily, "How much do you guys know about Josh Peterson?"

"On the basketball team, friends with Troy, that's about it," I told her, "Why?"

"He.. Er.. Well he kinda asked me out," Kate stuttered.

"What? When?" Taylor quizzed.

"Yesterday, he was asking why Troy wasn't at basketball practice and I said he's spending time with Gab, then we got talking about other stuff and he asked me out, it was a bit spur of the moment but I like spontaneous guys." The girl explained.

"You like all guys that breath, Kate" I pointed out.

"True," She admitted, still smiling, "at least I'm not fussy like cheerleaders are."

"So, what did you say?" I asked impatiently, happy that I was getting back into my normal life.

"Yes, of course," Katelyn exclaimed, "He's hot."

"Who's hot?" I heard Troy ask as his arms wrapped around me and whispered in my ear, "They're talking about me, right?"

I smiled at his touch, it sent shivers down my spine, I hadn't noticed that feeling in so long, but it felt so right, and reassured me more than anything else could.

"Ego," I covered with a cough, making sure he knew what I was saying.

"Oh, they were talking about you," He whispered yet again, his breath warm on the side of my face.

I could feel myself blushing even though I knew the other two had no idea what he had said, they'd gone back to chatting about Josh after acknowledging that Troy was here.

"They're talking about Josh Peterson," I told him aloud, regaining their attention.

"Why?" Troy asked carelessly, "Seriously, out of all the guys on the basketball team, they're talking about him!"

"I don't see you in that way Troy," Katelyn told him, "I see you as Gabi's boyfriend, not every girl has feelings for you, you know?"

"That's a lie," He defended, mocking outrage, "Right, Gab?"

"Of course," I played along, "Every girl that has ever walked the planet has found you completely irresistible, even my ex-stepmother from hell."

"That's just nasty," He told me, " You can't have my pink Jelly now."

"You have Pink Jelly?" I quizzed, spinning around to face him.

"Well, not literally," He admitted, "I know, forget the pink jelly, I'm taking Bailey tonight."

I gasped pulling away from him as I pouted, "You wouldn't do that."

"I think it's about time Bailey saw my place," He continued.

"I'll hide him from you," I decided, "then you can't take him."

"Then I'll tickle you," He told me, "Like this."

He grabbed hold of me again as he started tickling my sides, I was trying to squirm out of his grip as the warning bell rang and he released me.

"Saved by the bell," he pointed out as he grabbed my hand and we walked to homeroom.

"I'm still not letting you take Bailey," I decided as we walked, I saw him grin at me lopsidedly at my comment, admitting that he wasn't serious.

**Troy's POV**

"MOM, we're home," I called as Gabriella and I walked in my front door after school.

"Since when did Gabi live here?" My mom pointed out as she appeared in the kitchen door.

"Since forever," I decided, walking past her and into the room beyond, pulling my girlfriend with me, "What're you cooking?" I asked my Mom when I noticed the oven was on.

"Food," She replied, following us in.

"What kind of food?" I continued quizzing.

"Edible food," She continued being evasive to purposely annoy me as Gabriella started laughing.

"You're being cruel, I only asked what we're having for dinner," I told her, knowing that she was only trying to make Gabi feel more comfortable, she hadn't been here since the whole Sarah fiasco.

"Stop being so dramatic," Mom smiled, "Gabi, how's the puppy?"

Great, Gabi'll never shut up now.

"Adorable, he's amazingly cute, I just can't say no to him, nor can my sisters, or my little cousin, he has the sweetest bark, and when he sleeps, he looks so peaceful, and he tries jumping up, but he's too small right now, he's already grown a little bit though, and at breakfast, he always begs for food after he's been fed, he eats a lot, and he has this kind of soft snore that makes me tired," She rambled in reply to my mom's question.

"I'm sure he loves you just as much, dogs are very loyal you know, very protective of their owners," Mom continued the conversation as I sighed aloud.

"Yeah, Mom told me and Bel that when we got Rabbit, our old dog, Bel named him, he's dead now though, we only had him 4 years, he got sick, I don't think Bel remembers much about him though, she was seven when he died," Gabriella joined in, making me sigh again.

"Don't we have homework," I pointed out to her.

She nodded, smiling at me, "but we're talking about Bailey, you love Bailey, remember, you said so."

"He did?" Mom asked her.

"Yep," Gabi grinned, "He can't say no to Bailey."

"Gabi, I can say no to Bailey, it's you I can't say no to," I explained.

"Troy, why are you never this sweet when she's not around?" Mom questioned me.

"Because she's not here to push me into sweetness," I suggested, "I need her here to make me sweet."

"You should be sweet all the time," Gabi decided, poking me in the side, "We should really get on with that homework though, come on, bye Mrs Bolton."

She pulled me out of the room as mom shouted "Lucille," behind her as she always did when Gabi called her Mrs Bolton.

* * *

**The idea of using Troy's mom was stolen from my other story, i might manage to update soon, go read by new oneshot**.

**REVEIW PLEASE, THIS AND THE ONESHOT.**


	52. Tell me you didn't

**OMG, I started work experience today, and I can no longer see it as a week off school, because I'm so nervous about it still, it's fun though, and it inspired me, so I guess you're lucky, and the next time I'm online, will be after my second day, I need to control myself, I think I'm going to scream, work experience makes me think about the future, how HSM2 is that, it's so weird, and my placement is next door to my school, so I can see the others in lessons, so funny.**

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

I walked up the driveway and up to the house my dad had once lived in.

I started whacking the door with my fist so furiously, it began to hurt, but right now, I didn't care.

Nobody at home knew I was here, I hadn't told my friends either, they would have only tried to stop me, and I couldn't let anyone stop me.

"What the hell?" A man asked as he opened the door, "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm guessing you're Kyle," I snapped.

"How did you know my name?" He quizzed.

"Can I speak to Alyssa?" I demanded more than questioned.

"Lyss, it's for you," Kyle spoke through the house as he backed up from the door a fraction.

I watched as Alyssa appeared from the doorway that I knew led to the kitchen, she gasped when she saw me, walking closer, clearly sensing my anger.

"Gabriella, sweetie, nice to see you," She smiled nervously as I glared at her, "This is Kyle, he's my boyfriend, I'm sure Carly told you all about him, Kyle, this is Carly's father's other daughter, Gabi."

"The one who screwed up you're marriage?" Kyle quizzed from his spot, staring at me.

"No, she screwed up her own marriage," I answered for her, "She's also screwing up her relationship with Evan and Carly."

"Are they why you're here?" Alyssa asked, annoying me further.

"No, I just felt like dropping by to see how you're doing," I replied sarcastically, I couldn't believe how idiotic she was being, "Of course they are why I'm here, more specifically, Carly is why I'm here, you insulted her."

"Why would I insult my own kid?" Alyssa quizzed, trying to look confused.

"You're a bad actress Alyssa," I pointed out, "She told me what you said to her, personally I think it's sick, I was going to keep quiet about it though, but dad heard her telling me, and he told my mom, my whole family hate you right now, you have no idea how mad Grampy was, he hated you before but now it's worse, so do us all a favour Alyssa, stay away from us, all of us, Evan and Carly included."

"You want me to stay away from my own kids?" She smirked.

"I don't think Carly needs to be hanging around someone that thinks she's thick, do you?" I answered, and then walked back down the path, leaving my rhetorical question hanging in the air.

**Alistair's POV (awesomely new, I decided to give him one)**

"Hey, T," I greeted as I walked into the lounge of my grandparents house.

"Where Gabi?" She asked me, staring over my shoulder.

"No idea," I replied truthfully.

"WHERE GABI?" She screamed, unimpressed by my answer.

"No idea," I repeated, remaining calm, we were used to this behaviour from Tia now.

"I WANT GABI," She yelled.

I heard footsteps on the stairs and watched as Gabriella's mother ran into the room.

"She's not home yet Tia, she'll be back soon, ok?" Maria spoke calmly, what was it with women and always managing to stay in control.

Tia stared at her for a few seconds, I was worried that she was going to kick off, but my sister nodded and went back to watching the TV.

"How did you do that?" I whispered to Maria.

"It helps when you've raised two daughters yourself, Gabi and Bel made me an expert in child control," She smiled.

"Did you tell Gabi why Tia's so difficult?" I quizzed.

"No, if she asks I will, but she hasn't, I think that's because she doesn't find Tia difficult," The woman answered.

"I told her that Tia couldn't cope with mom and dad's fights, but really it was Tia causing the fights, and mom and dad couldn't deal with her, I know it's not her fault though, but I guess it's better that she's here," I explained.

"You really think lying to Gabi will help?" Maria asked.

"Not really, she wouldn't care anyway, would she?" I questioned in reply.

"No, she wouldn't care, Tia's family," Maria pointed out what I already knew.

"My name's Tia!" My sister exclaimed excitedly, she obviously had no idea we'd been talking about her.

"Yes, sweetie," Maria smiled, "That is your name isn't it?"

My sister nodded enthusiastically as I just wondered how Maria could pretend there was nothing wrong; I guess it all came with being a parent.

**Gabriella's POV**

I walked through the front door of my grandparents house later than I usually would after school, I knew mom would kill me for being late without calling, but I couldn't just let what Alyssa said slide.

"Where've you been?" Dad asked as he saw me.

"Out," I sighed, not caring to elaborate.

"I hear it's lovely there this time of year," he joked, but I could tell he was curious.

I gave a small smile, nodded and walked up the stairs.

"Gabriella," He called behind me.

I turned to him, knowing that if I didn't, I'd have double to deal with.

He studied my face for a while, I thought I wasn't giving anything away, but, obviously, I was.

"Gabi, tell me you didn't," He said after a while, I continued staring at him blankly, thinking just one thing:

Did he know?

* * *

**Minor cliffy.**

**I know that was amazingly short, i seem to have been specialising in short chapters recently, being drowned with homework, coursework and work experience diaries doesn't help. One nickelodeon advert has it right, DESTROY ALL HOMEWORK!**


	53. Protection

**You know what I hate? Regardless of whether you care or not I'll tell you anyway. I hate that some people start stories on here then just leave them unfinished, ok so the majority of us on here don't leave our stories without saying it won't be updated for a while or it's ending, but some do and it really annoys me. **

**I feel so much better now that I've ranted about that to someone.**

* * *

**I'm going to try something completely new in this chapter, I've literally just rewritten it, it uses the POV of one of the youngest characters, this inspiration from work experience has been so great and I'm hoping I pulled it off.**

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

I stood there staring at my father, speechless, how could he know.

"Answer me Gabriella," He demanded, "Please, tell me you did not go and see Kevin."

I sighed, relieved that he had no idea where I had been, "Relax, I didn't go and see Kevin, why would I? What possible reason do I have to go and see him? I don't care if I ever see him again," I exclaimed, suddenly annoyed that he'd thought I would go there.

"Revenge, Gab," He decided, " You're mom told me all about the various vengeful choices you made when you were younger."

"That was when I was younger," I pointed out, perhaps a little too harshly, "It is possible for people to change you know, you changed, something in you must have changed to make you come back."

I continued walking upstairs, ignoring his calls, I found it somewhat amusing that he's automatically jumped to the conclusion that I'd gone to see Kevin, but he hadn't even thought about Alyssa.

**Tia's POV**

"Unca Andew?" I asked, he was covering his face with his hands, "Play peek-a-boo?"

"No, T, not now," He told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I said not," He replied.

I didn't think this was a good enough answer, so I repeated my question, "Why?"

"Just no," He told me again.

"Why?" I repeated.

"I SAID NO, TIA," He shouted.

I screamed, he shouted, mommy and daddy shouted, and I don't like it, and then Maria shouted, "WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING AT HER?" So now they are shouting about shouting and I think it's silly, so I'm going to go and find Gabi.

**Gabriella's POV**

I'd started reading when I got to my room; the book I'd decided to read was ironically it was called Envious Vengeance. **(A/N: Completely made up) **

I heard my dad shouting at Tia downstairs, typical human behaviour I guess, displacing anger for one person onto another, I was surprised when I heard mom shout at him, she rarely shouted, but I guess she saw a vulnerable child when she saw Tia, she's been really protective of all of the kids in her life since the whole Kevin thing, especially me and Isobel.

"Gabi," I heard Tia squeal from the door, what must have been at least two minutes later.

"Hey," I grinned at her, not knowing what affect my dad's shouting had had on her.

"Where Bailey?" She quizzed, returning my grin.

The puppy yapped at the sound of his name and ran from his bed on the corner to try and jump on the bed.

"BAILEY," Tia screeched excitedly, "You can't get up there yet, you're only a little doggy."

The way she said it made me smile, it was as if she believed he could understand her, it was adorable beyond words.

"Yeah. Bailey's a small doggy isn't he," I agreed, watching her nod enthusiastically in reply, "He won't be small for long though will he?" She shook her head repeatedly to answer my second question, he hair flying all over her face.

"Tia, I'm gonna have to brush you're hair now," I pointed out, watching the mess she'd created on her head.

"NOOOOOO," she shouted in refusal as she ran out of the room.

I laughed as she left, not bothering to chase her, mom would brush her hair when she saw the mess it was in anyway.

I picked up my cell and dialled.

"Hey Gab," Came the voice on the other line.

"Tay, You know what I told you about what Alyssa said to Carly?" I questioned.

"Yeah," She answered, "What about it? Anything new?"

"I went to see her earlier, she pretended to be clueless, you know, acting like the perfect parent, it was sick, almost cruel, and that Kyle guy was there, he definitely hates Carly," I explained.

"Gabi, who went with you?" she quizzed.

Typical, her main concern was who was with me.

"No one," I told her truthfully, "I went alone, my family, my problem."

"Gabi, Troy will kill you for this," She pointed out.

"I know," I sighed, "That's why you can't tell him, he's worrying about me enough as it is and he's trying not to show it, if he finds out that I went to confront Alyssa and Kyle alone he'll get mad, and then he'll go from mad to insanely protective like he was a few weeks ago, and I don't want him to go back to that, because he needs to think about himself aswell as me, and when he's protective on that scale he doesn't think of himself."

"He's not gonna stop trying to protect you," My friend pointed out, "He'll always believe that you need him to protect you, after Kevin, he'll never stop being permanently freaked over your safety."

"And this won't help," I exclaimed, "I haven't even told dad this, he'd probably try and ground me or something, it was something I had to do, for Carly."

"I get it," Taylor told me, "but you have to admit it wasn't your best idea, you know nothing about Kyle, he could have been another Kevin for all you knew, you should have really let your dad deal with it, he'd be better at it all, he's a parent Gab, you're not."

"Not you too," I laughed.

"What?" She asked.

"Dad complained about me acting like a parent too," I relented, "He said I'm too young to act like one.

"He's right," Taylor agreed with him, "Look, I have to go, Chad's here, I'll call later, we can discuss this properly."

"Sure," I replied before hanging up.

What was it with everyone and freaking out about me?

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!!**


	54. Biology

**This chapter is slightly longer, and i like the way it turned out, this was the chapter i wrote on Miley's birthday, the one with the happiness that i used to loathe so much but now don't seem to, happiness can be good to write, not always, but sometimes. **

* * *

Gabriella's POV

"Show off," I giggled, grinning at my boyfriend who was trying to juggle unsuccessfully for my sister's amusement.

Carly uncontrollably laughing at his attempts, she was stomping her feet on the grass in anticipation, it was good to see her like this.

"Will Troy be here on Christmas?" She asked from beside me.

"He'll be with his family on Christmas," I told her, smiling.

"But you are his family," Carly decided, "And it's on Tuesday."

"Yeah it's on Tuesday," I agreed, pondering her comment about me being Troy's family.

Alyssa had listened to everything I'd said, she hadn't been near in a month, of course I'd eventually had to explain to dad why she wasn't coming to see Evan and Carly, surprisingly his only problem was that I'd gone alone, I had been right about the reaction Troy would give, he gave me some long lecture about thinking before I act, I counted how many words he mis-pronounced throughout it, there was about 26, I started laughing, he tickled me for being disrespectful, and that was the end of the speech, mainly because neither of us could stop laughing long enough for it to be continued.

The main problem right now was Suzanne, as soon as we moved back home about 2 weeks ago, she's been round quite a lot, apparently Kevin was good to me and I had no right to get him arrested, the best news is that Kevin's been refused bail, we were told that yesterday, just in time for Christmas, which means it should be a normal family Christmas, just the six of us in the morning, yes, the six of us, turns out Katelyn and Evan were right about Mom and Dad, took them a while to admit it though, personally I think they're going a bit too fast, he's only been back in our lives a few months and already he's living with us, but I guess mom did that with Kevin too, and dad is better than Kevin. Isobel loves sharing a room with Carly too, only problem is getting them to actually sleep, too busy talking to sleep, but dad's refusing to let me make it my problem, he won't let me do anything that he considers is something a parent should do, it's kind of annoying really.

"Gabi, what daddy get me for Christmas?" Carly asked out of the blue, Troy was making such a fool of himself I'd almost forgotten she was there.

"It's a surprise," I smiled in reply; it was the same answer I'd given her the previous day.

"Daddy always buys presents, mommy didn't, she didn't like Christmas," She told me, I noticed that she was talking about her mother in the past tense, almost as Alyssa were dead.

"Is daddy good at buying presents?" I asked her, stifling a laugh at the fact that I said daddy.

"Daddy always knows what I want," Carly informed me, "He got me honey the bee, and honey the bee buzzes and it funny."

I smiled in reply, turning my attention back to Troy, as I did he dropped two of the three tennis balls he was juggling, I couldn't help but laugh as he scrambled to pick them up as they bounced in all directions.

"Something funny?" He grinned at me.

I shook my head, unable to speak through laughter.

"I don't believe you," He told me as he came closer, "So not only are you laughing at me, you're lying to me, any other guy would be mad about that, but not me, I'm too incredibly sweet to be mad."

"And incredibly egotistic," I replied.

"Insulting me now, huh?" He asked, "What are we gonna do with your sister Carly?"

"Tell her off," My sister decided, nodding to emphasise her decision.

"I think," Troy started, "We should take her to your grandparents house, and throw her in the pool."

Carly started giggling as I gasped, "You wouldn't?"

"Not if you make it up to me," He smiled.

"And how am I meant to do that?" I questioned.

"Kiss me," He told me.

"Yeah, cos dad really wants Carly to see me making out with my boyfriend," I replied.

"Isobel has," He pointed out.

"Mom's softer than dad," I reminded him, "Mom doesn't mind as much as dad will."

"Anyone would think you didn't want to kiss me," He grinned, "What am I gonna do about you, I ask you to kiss the hottest guy you know, and you won't."

"But I don't wanna kiss Chad," I teased.

"Haha, very funny," He answered, coming even closer then he already was, "Chad's got nothing on me."

"Have you told Taylor that?" I quizzed.

"I tried, actually," he admitted, "She looked at me like I was insane and walked away."

"She's right, you are insane, partly because you think you're the hottest guy in the world…" I was cut off as he started tickling me.

"STOP," I demanded through laughs.

"What're the magic words?" He asked me as he continued tickling me.

"I'll never say it," I giggled.

"Then I'll never stop," He decided.

I continued protesting, but the only answer he would give was, "Say it then,"

After about five minutes I couldn't take it anymore and blurted out, " Troy Bolton is the hottest guy I have ever met, no other guy comes close,"

"And?" He encouraged.

"And I love him with all my heart," I added.

He stopped tickling me, grinning in victory, "that wasn't so hard now was it?"

I shook my head, still trying to regain control of my breathing.

"Where did Carly go?" I asked when I could finally speak.

"GABI!" I heard dad call from the back door, "You ok?"

"Yeah," I answered, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Carly said you were being attacked," He told me, looking around.

"I was, Troy was tickling me," I explained, "I was teasing him."

He sighed and walked back inside, shaking his head slightly; I could swear I heard him mutter, "Young love," under his breath.

"Trust Carly," I giggled when I was sure he was out of earshot, "Dad's trying to beat you in the worry race, you're near neck and neck, he's gonna beat you, he's gonna worry about me more."

"Did you learn nothing from the tickling?" He questioned, "lets go through this, nobody worries about you more than I do, no one ever will, it's impossible."

I laughed at the tone of his voice, he sounded so dramatically serious it was funny.

**Isobel's POV**

"Bel, sweetie, can you go and call Gabi and Troy for dinner?" Mom asked me.

"Do I have to?" I complained, "They'll be acting all lovey dovey."

"Isobel," Mom warned, "Go and call your sister and Troy for dinner."

"Fine," I snapped and stomped to the back door, "QUIT MAKING OUT AND GET IN HERE FOR DINNER NOW."

"We were not making out, we stopped that when Carly came out," Gabriella told me as she walked inside, closely followed by Troy.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, it wasn't that I didn't like seeing them happy, it was just that they were behaving over the top now, it wasn't sweet anymore, it was sickly, what happened to the old times when they used to fight? At least that was a remotely normal, somewhat healthy relationship, but now they barely ever fight, they tease eachother yeah, but that's not really fighting, and it's getting kind of annoying, but I have to admit, things have been better all round since everyone found out that they weren't letting Kevin out of prison, and I guess everyone will be happier once Suzanne stops coming around, she found it strange that I was referring to my biological father as Kevin, but that's all it is right? Biology.

* * *

**Review! I also want to know what everyone's favourite chapters are, it will give me an idea of what to stick to.**


	55. Just like sisters

**Work experience is great so far, it was funny today, but tomorrow is my last day, and i'm kinda glad, i never thought i would say this, but i can't wait to get back to school.**

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

"Izziebel," I complained, determined to annoy my younger sister.

"Izziebel?" She asked, "Why are you suddenly acting like a loved up freak? I thought you weren't going to let your relationship change you."

"I'm happy Bella, go with it," I grinned.

"First Izziebel, now Bella, what is with you?" She quizzed.

"It's nearly Christmas Izziebel Bella," I smiled, hoping that using both of her newly acquired nicknames would increase her annoyance.

"Yeah, that's why we put the decorations up," She pointed out.

"Two days ago," I added, "Do you remember it?"

"No," She answered sarcastically.

"I'll remind you," I decided and sat down next to her.

"You don't need to," She almost begged, "I'd rather not hear about you, Troy and the mistletoe again."

"You want to hear about the mistletoe again!" I exclaimed, "That's my favourite part."

"It would be," Isobel sighed as I started talking.

_Flashback_

_"Don't drop me," I called down to my boyfriend. _

_"Wasn't planning to," He replied, tightening his grip around my legs._

_I was sitting on his shoulders, reaching up to put mistletoe up on the ceiling, just inside the lounge door._

_"Done," I cheered when it was finally secured to the ceiling._

_As soon as I was back on the ground he pulled me closer to him and whispered, "You know what we're standing under, right?"_

_I nodded._

_"You know what that means, right?" He quizzed._

_I nodded again, just before our lips met, we heard the shout of my sister as she cried, " I have to put the star on the tree,"_

_We broke apart and we both walked over to her._

_"Are you being paid to interrupt?" Troy joked with her._

_She nodded, not understanding that he wasn't serious._

_"Who by?" I asked, suddenly curious._

_"By Evan and by Isobel," Carly stated, "Now put star on tree?"_

_I lifted my sister up so she could reach the top of the tree to put the star on the top._

_"It finished now," She screamed in excitement as I put her down._

_"Yes," I agreed, "It's finished isn't it Troy?"_

_"Yeah," He continued, "Do you like the tree Carly?"_

_"It's very pretty," She decided, "Are you going to go and tell off Evan and Carly now, because they said they'll take the candy away if I tell you."_

_"How about, you eat the candy, and then we tell them off," I suggested, glancing out of the door at my brother and sister in the hall._

_End Flashback _

"She told you!" Isobel exclaimed when I finished telling her the story, "She wasn't meant to tell you."

"You weren't meant to give her candy to interrupt us," I pointed out, "It's kinda pathetic Bel, and you're just going to have to get used to the whole lovey dovey stuff, because it's not changing anytime soon."

She rolled her eyes at my comment, "Can you save it for when I'm not around?"

"You didn't mind before Bel, why now?" I quizzed.

"Because it's annoying, everyone is in a relationship now, you and Troy, mom and Andrew, Taylor and Chad, even Allie's got a boyfriend and she's only ten, it's stupid, not everyone can be this happy." She explained.

"Aww, you're not jealous are you?" I quizzed.

"No way, it's just gross, you and Troy are the worst though, can't you go even a minute without touching eachother?" She replied, "It's disgusting, control yourselves, seriously."

"It's called love Bel, you'll understand it someday, the kind of love that Troy and I share is too powerful for you right now, sometimes it's too powerful for me but I know I'd feel lost without it." I told her.

"I'm sure that would have been sweet," She told me, "If hadn't been incredibly sickening."

"I think Evan's been a bad influence on you, what happened to my angelic little sister Bel? Where did she go? I liked her, she was nice, is she coming back or has this new you taken over forever?" I quizzed.

"I'll add that to the list of insane things I never thought I'd hear my sister say in my life," Isobel decided as she got up and walked out of the room.

I sighed and smiled at Carly stroking Bailey in the corner.

"Isobel's a silly sausage," Carly told me as she noticed I was looking at her, "Bailey's not a small dog anymore."

"He's not, is he," I agreed, watching her pet the dog carefully.

She shook her head as she looked back down at him, smiling, mom and dad were right when they said that everyone will enjoy having Bailey around.

**Taylor's POV**

"Drama queen," I sighed under my breath as my sister flounced off.

"I HEARD THAT," Alicia shouted from outside my bedroom door.

"You were meant to," I replied.

"What did you just say?" She asked, trying to seem threatening as she re-entered my room.

"Nothing," I made the lie obvious to her.

"You can be such a freak sometimes, you know that? You and your books, go out every once in a while, have some fun, life isn't all about studying, I didn't study and look where I am!" Alicia exclaimed.

"You work for dad, Leesh," I pointed out, "And you're not remotely good at that."

"What gave you that idea?" She asked as she started snooping around my room.

"Just a hunch," I tried, knowing it would work, smiling to myself as I said 'Mom' in my head.

"Where did you get this from?" She suddenly asked, holding up one of the lockets that were on the dresser.

"Chad," I told her, "Why?"

"Do you know how much this must have cost?" She exclaimed.

"Not really," I admitted, "Why?"

"This is worth a fortune, Tay," She shrieked, "These are real sapphires."

"Really?" I questioned, unsure that she was telling the truth.

"I'd know a sapphire anywhere," She pointed out, "Of course I'm sure, no guy has ever spent this much on me, what was the occasion?"

"He said he didn't need one to spoil me," I answered, trying to seem uninterested, inside I was jumping.

"What did you do to deserve him?" She quizzed as she started jumping up and down.

"Leesh, stop jumping, it's weird," I told her, "Your twenty two, and jumping around, do you know how odd that is?"

"Little sister, this day needs to be marked on a calendar, it has to mean something, I have to have found this necklace, on this day, for a reason, can I borrow it?" She questioned.

"No" I refused, "Why would I let you borrow it?"

"Because I gave you the rules of dating," Alicia tried.

"Not working, I never used those," I told her.

"Wow, you disobeyed the rules of dating and you still got Chad, you are officially my role model," She decided.

"You are officially freaking me out," I explained as she started going through my make-up, "Put that back."

"What's with the pictures?" She asked, glancing at the photographs stuck around my mirror, "Ha you're in all of them, are you egotistical or something? Wait, who am I kidding? You're the least egotistical person in the world, who's the girl in this picture with you?"

I went over to her to see what picture she was pointing at.

"Leesh, that's Gabi, you've met her, countless times," I pointed out.

"Did she change her hair for this photo?" My sister questioned.

"Nope," I replied, "You're just being dumb again, we're complete opposites, you and me."

"We're not as different as you think, Tay." Alicia decided.

"At least I remember your friend's names," I shot back, "and what they look like for that matter."

"Ok, so you're in a stress, so I'm gonna go, you know, hang in my room." She explained.

As soon as she left I went over to the dresser to start putting away the things she had been moving about, noticing that the sapphire necklace that Chad had given me was missing, I shouted through the house, "ALICIA, BRING IT BACK NOW AND NOBODY GETS HURT."

* * *

**I used three different sisterly relationships there:**

**Gabriella and Isobel**

**Gabriella and Carly**

**Taylor and Alicia**

**I know, pretty random thing to point out.**

**I'm going to start the sequel soon, so i have chapters written to put up in the new year.**


	56. You're not alone

**Today I truly learned that goodbye really is the hardest thing you can ever say, it was my last day of work experience and I really didn't want to leave, I'm going to miss everyone so much, so this chapter is for everyone at work experience, especially my new little best friends (as they so sweetly put it), I'm gonna miss everyone so much.**

**Sorry to say that this story is ending soon, very soon, I really want to get the third one of the series up and it wouldn't make sense if this one isn't finished, including this one, there are five more chapters left, I feel really sad about ending the story, it's weird, last week I didn't see an ending but now I do, good news is, the sooner I finish this, the sooner the sequel starts, I'm writing the last chapters now, and I'm starting the sequel as soon as I put this one up, I've been on a writing roll since work experience started, with this story anyway, I've been somewhat neglecting getting through.**

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

If you thought that Kevin trying to kill me was the most terrifying experience in my life you'd be wrong, the case went to trial in March and testifying in court must have been the most terrifying thing I'd ever experienced in my life. Why I decided to is beyond me, they said I didn't have to, but I wanted to, for some reason I wanted to see his face, to see if he showed any remorse, unsurprisingly, he didn't.

Kevin seemed to have dozens of character references, but we were assured they would make no difference, after all, most of the referrer's were his family, and there was no place for bias in the courthouse.

"She came then," I heard his mother, Helen, mutter as she walked by me, "Personally I didn't think she'd dare show her face, he was a good father to her when she needed…" She was cut off as she walked into my dad; she really needs to look where she's going.

"When she needed what?" Dad asked her, "Please, continue your conversation, don't stop on my account."

"They'd be fine if you'd have stayed away," Helen decided, turning back to me, "I can hardly blame the girl for your mistakes, I'll probably come to find that your forcing her to cause all this trouble."

"He's not forcing me," I spoke up, them insulting me I could handle, but not my dad, after what Kevin did they had no right, "I chose to do this, I had to do this, for Isobel more than anything, she's still a kid, he'd be a bad influence on her, I don't want her growing up to be a homicidal maniac."

"Are you suggesting that…" Helen began in disgust, her friend was just staring at me, I didn't recognise this woman, which was weird, I'd met nearly all of Helen's friend's when she was my step-grandmother.

"All I know is the facts, and the fact is that he tried to kill me, even if I wanted to I couldn't change that, you're not meant to be talking to me anyway, talking to any of us, what is it they call it? Interfering with witnesses, isn't that a crime in itself?" I pointed out, "We should go, dad."

"Hey," I heard as Troy came up behind me.

"Boyfriend, I presume," Helen snidely commented, "I should have figured there'd be a boyfriend somewhere, Kevin would never have allowed it, the girl's only fifteen."

"Eighteen," My dad corrected as I walked away with Troy, "She turned eighteen on the eighteenth of February, not that I'd expect you to remember something that obviously means so little to you."

"Who was that?" Troy asked me as we sat down.

"Kevin's mother," I sighed nonchalantly, "never did like her."

He nodded, "So, where's your mom?"

"Mom went to drop Bel, Evan and Carly off at my grandparents, dad brought me straight here, didn't want me to be late, wanted to make a good impression, first impressions are important, especially in a court of law," I replied.

"Are you ok?" He suddenly asked, "It's a big day and you're not acting like yourself, are you sure you're gonna be ok?"

"Relax," I giggled, "Dad's here, you're here, mom will be here soon, Taylor says she's coming, Darbus is here Troy, it'll be just like school, besides, Tony says we should be in and out, simple."

"But he's your lawyer, he's meant to keep you calm," Troy pointed out.

"Gabriella," Dad began as he came over, "We really have to go in now."

"But mom…" I started.

"She's on her way." He told me, "Come on,"

Before I knew it Kevin's lawyer was shooting questions at me, most of them pointless.

"How do you know my client, Miss Montez?" She questioned.

"He was my stepfather, until he faked his own death two years ago," I answered truthfully.

"And why, in your opinion, did he feel the need to fake his own death?" The woman asked.

"When he came back he told us it was because of debt," I told her.

"And why was he in debt?" She quizzed.

"OBJECTION," Tony shouted, "The reason Mr. Montez was in debt has no relevance in this case."

"It is of the utmost relevance," the woman argued, "He was in debt from paying counselling fee's for your client."

"Which he did so willingly, he also hid Miss Montez' mental stability from her mother, which is another factor which helps show that he had no desire to protect her well-being," Tony continued as mom snuck in the back.

"May I continue?" The woman quizzed, clearly finding this squabble as pointless as I did.

She sent a threatening glare at Tony and he backed down, how encouraging for me to see that!

"You used to get along with Mr. Montez, did you not?" She resumed her questioning.

"Yes," I answered simply.

"And why did that change?" She asked.

"He pretended to die, when I was younger he promised me he'd never leave willingly, but he did, I tried to get past that when he came back, but I couldn't, it was too hard, finding out about Suzanne and Charlie the way I did, it didn't help, it was too much," I explained.

"Yet you were very accepting of your own father when he came back, accepted him straight away," She stated.

"Not really," I disagreed, "I only agreed to see him at first because I knew he'd keep coming around if I didn't, at first it was to keep him away from mom, it took me a few weeks to really accept that he was back."

"On the day before the alleged incident, Mr. Montez, along with your mother and half-sister were meant to be moving to Nebraska, why did that not go ahead?" She decided to ask something that could be remotely relevant.

"I wasn't really told, so I can't be sure," I explained.

"Right, and could you please give us your version of events on the day of the incident," She asked.

I told the story exactly as I had written it on the paper, and exactly how I had spoken it when telling Tony, to me it sounded rehearsed, but I'd been made to tell various people the same story over the weeks, that it would.

The woman regarded me for a while before stepping down, "No further questions."

**Isobel's POV**

"Can you at least check to see what's happening?" I begged.

"Patience child," Sophia answered, "Good things come to those who wait, or, in this case, hopefully good news."

"But I want to know what's happening," I half-demanded.

"Your mother will call when she has something to tell," The woman pointed out.

"What am I going to do if they let him go?" I quizzed, "He'll want to see me, but I won't want to see him, what do I do?"

"Nobody's going to force you to see him," Sophia told me, "It should really be your decision, I don't believe there's much chance of him getting away with it though, do you? He did a very bad thing Isobel, and justice must be served."

"What if Gabi backs out?" I questioned as a realized dozens of possibilities were running through my head, "What if one of the others backs out? Then what will happen?"

"I don't think any of them will back out," Sophia tried, "Not after it's gone this far."

"I can't stand waiting," I told her, "I want to know what's going on, why couldn't I go?"

"You're too young," She explained simply, "Why don't you go and watch that DVD that Evan and Carly just started?"

I smiled, nodded and ran out of the room, I knew I wouldn't be able to concentrate on the film, but I'd promised mom I'd be good, because Sophie was doing us yet another favour by keeping us there today.

**Troy's POV**

"You were great in there," I assured Gabriella as we sat outside the courtroom.

"Not," She disagreed, "I was terrible."

"You were great," I insisted, "She didn't even question you when you told her what happened."

"Doesn't mean she believed me," She pointed out, "Doesn't mean the jury believed me either."

"You told the truth, you couldn't have done more than that," I reassured.

"But it's my word against his," She complained.

"Not just your word, you're not alone Gabi, you have your family, you have me, like you said earlier, you have Darbus, and Taylor turned up like she promised, along with Chad and Katelyn, you'll never be alone, I'll make sure of it," I tried soothing her, and for a while I could tell it was working as I felt her relax, but it only lasted until Kevin's family made an appearance.

* * *

**That is the longest chapter that's been in this story for a while, just thought i'd mention that.**

**REVIEW!**


	57. Happy

**wow, i think we're going to hit 300 reviews, ten more is all that is needed, exciting times, and a great way to end the story.**

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

"What do they want?" I sighed to myself, knowing Troy would hear.

"I won't let them near," He tried as they started approaching us.

"Gabi," Kevin's sister smiled, she'd always liked me, but I figured that she'd hate me now because of all of this, "Haven't seen you in a while."

"There's a reason for that," I told her, trying to remain indifferent.

"Come on Gab, you know I'm on your side, the rest of them just can't face the facts, I believe you, I also don't think it's the first time he's tried to kill someone, but I can't say it in front of my parents, but Lucas, the kids and I, we believe you," She continued smiling.

I looked over at her two teen children, I was surprised she'd brought them; she'd always been so sensible in the past, kept them away from places like this, but at sixteen and thirteen they probably gave her little choice.

"GABI," I heard Tia's scream from down the hall as she ran towards me, what was she doing here?

The now seven-year-old ran up to me, pushing everyone who got in her way.

"Tia, come back," I heard my Aunt Anita call as she ran after her, "We came to see how everything was going," She explained when she saw me, I almost laughed, she definitely wasn't dressed for court.

"Thanks," I grinned, seeing Tia had given me a sunnier outlook on the day, I didn't call her sunshine for nothing, "Thanks for being here, it means a lot."

"Sweetie, you're family, why wouldn't I come?" She answered, then gestured to the woman next to her with sudden curiosity, "Who's she?"

"Sally Montez, Kevin's sister," Sally introduced herself, "And you are?"

"Anita Martens, previously Travers, my brother was a friend of yours in the faraway past, something he deeply regrets now, but he couldn't have known then that your brother would make his daughter's life hell," Aunt Anita jumped straight into defensive mode after hearing the name.

I decided to ignore the two adults, concentrating on my boyfriend and cousin instead, there was much less conflict.

"Where are we?" Tia asked when she noticed I was looking at her.

"We're in a big building," Troy answered for me, clearly not wanting to risk scaring her by mentioning it was a court.

Carly nodded in agreement as she looked at him, "Why's it big?"

"Because the builder wanted it to be big," He answered simply, not wanting to go onto the subject of architects to avoid confusing her.

"Was he silly?" She continued quizzing.

"He might have been," I smiled down at her.

"Mommy, the builder was silly," Tia exclaimed to her mom, disrupting the miniature feud.

Anita looked down at her smiling daughter, "Why was he silly?"

"Because he made the building very big," Tia answered, nodding as she stretched her arms wide.

"She's never liked big buildings," Anita explained to me, "No idea why."

I nodded as I saw my parents walking towards me.

"We have to go back in soon," Mom explained as she reached the now small group, she studied Sally carefully, it was clear that she didn't want her near me.

"I should really get Tia home," Anita told us all, "Bye Andy, Maria, say hi to the kids for me, good luck Gabi."

I smiled at her as she took my cousin's hand and the pair walked back down the hall.

**Isobel's POV**

I sat watching the clock silently; Evan and Carly clearly thought I was watching the movie, but I waiting for news from my mom, it was almost seven thirty at night, they'd been gone hours, much longer than mom promised they'd be.

I jumped as the door opened and turned, expecting to see Sophia or John, instead my mom was standing in the open doorway, a smile plastered on her face.

"I would have called but I wanted to tell you in person, sweetheart it's over, it's all over," She told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, as I noticed the conversation had also gained Evan's attention.

I watched as Gabriella ran in behind her, she didn't look so formal now, she no longer had her hair tied back, her clothes were rumpled, probably from all of the days movement.

My sister had a near unfamiliar sparkle in her eye that I hadn't seen since my father had reappeared, I smiled; it was good to see that look again.

I stared at my sister, knowing that my mom had decided to let her tell us, "Eight years," She beamed after a while, "He's going to be behind bars for eight years."

The excitement was evident in her voice, I decided not to seem disappointed, I'd been hoping they'd give him a longer sentence, but my sister was happy with it, that was all that mattered.

"Are we going home now?" I quizzed, suddenly tired.

"Yeah," Mom replied, "We're going home."

"Where did Troy go?" I decided to ask, surprised that he hadn't insisted on bringing Gabi here.

"Straight home, his dad's been getting at him because he's been kind of neglecting basketball," Gabriella answered, still smiling.

I nodded as Evan pulled Carly up; his sister had been half asleep.

**Gabriella's POV**

Home seemed so much safer now that I knew Kevin was gone for eight years at least, ok so eight years isn't much in the long run, but at least now I can think more about UCLA, I found it amazing how I'd managed to compose myself enough to apply to the colleges I had been considering almost my whole life, but UCLA had become an even more popular choice after the whole Kevin thing, I needed to get away from here for a while, and I'd already ruled out the east coast, I'd been moving up and down the east coast for half of my life, I wanted to avoid going back there, my acceptance letter had taken too long to come, way too long, and when it finally did I was too wound up in the court case to enjoy it, I hadn't even mentioned college to Troy before, and although I'd pretty much decided on UCLA, I still had other colleges to consider.

I was just so happy that I could finally consider college, it was the most important decision I would probably make in my life, and the concept of leaving home was daunting, but it was also strangely exciting.

I'd heard from Chad that he and Troy were both considering USC, which wasn't too far from UCLA when I thought about it, not as far as he could be going anyway, a part of me was glad that he wasn't giving U of A as much thought now, if he was I'd probably feel more guilty that I was considering leaving my family behind.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as my three siblings pulled me into a hug.

"What was that for?" I quizzed when they pulled away.

"We wanted to get you out of your own little world," Isobel explained, "but we decided to be nice about it."

I couldn't help but smile, the three of them all looked so innocent, but it was more than that, they looked as if they belonged, like the six of us were meant to be a family, that we were meant to be happy, and right at that moment, we were.

* * *

**I know it's short again, but the good news is, i've officially started the first chapter of the sequel, it's going to be called Impossible Perfection, and i'm hoping to surprise you all with it, it will be very different.**

**REVIEW SO WE CAN REACH 300 BY THE END OF THE STORY!**


	58. The perfect family

**Ahhhhhhhh, fluff!**

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

Giggling, I ran back into the house, he was following close behind me, ready to tickle me again, my sister looked up as I ran into the kitchen, making a move to defend her breakfast.

"Too active Gab, it's seven in the morning," She gasped as I accidentally hit the edge of the plate and the toast went flying.

"Whoops," I smiled, running around the island as he came in the room and slipped on one of the toast slices that were now on the floor.

Along with Isobel, I was laughing when he stood up again, "I didn't know you were a clown," my sister exclaimed, "Are you gonna perform at Carly's birthday party later this year."

"Very funny," He sighed, "Now run along like a good little girl," He was patting her on the head like she was a dog; it made me laugh more.

"Moron," My sister decided aloud.

"Rudeness," He exclaimed in reply, "Your sister's being rude to me, Gabi,"

"Isobel, rudeness, is…" I began, "Totally necessary, he was tickling me again."

"Thanks for reminding me," He grinned as he continued chasing me.

"Some people have role models," I heard Isobel sigh as I ran out of the room screaming.

"STOP," I shouted as soon as he caught me.

"Technically I can't stop until I start," He pointed out as he started tickling me, "now you can say stop."

"TROY," I screamed in protest.

"What happened to stop?" He quizzed as he released me.

"Erm, it stopped," I suggested.

"You know I love you, right?" He asked, still smiling.

"I've been told, yeah," I agreed, deciding to tease him.

"It's true," He told me.

"I've been told that aswell," I grinned, "How much?"

"So much, that words cannot describe it," He claimed.

"That's a lot," I smiled, "Do you love me as much as Sarah loves you?"

"That's cruel," He pouted, making me laugh.

"But oh so true," I continued teasing.

"What happened to you being sweet?" He asked.

"What happened to you avoiding sweet?" I shot back.

"I have got to keep you away from my mother," He decided, "You know what I said about loving you?"

"Yeah," I smiled.

"Still applies," He reassured.

"I figured," I answered.

**Troy's POV**

It was moments like this that I lived for, just stupid, meaningful moments full of happiness and laughter.

She was still smiling at me, like she normally did in those comfortable silences we shared. Just being here with her felt so right, like she was the reason I lived, and she is, for now at least.

"Yep," I started, "I definitely love you."

"I love you too," She smiled as I pulled her into a hug.

**Isobel's POV**

Everything was strange for a while after dad went to prison. Life was a lot simpler for a start, and everyone was happier, the mood in the house was somewhat cheerier than it had been for months. Gabi was a lot happier; her life was probably near perfect right now. It's hard to believe she'll be going to college after the summer, and her dad told her she can go anywhere she wants and he'll pay all of the expenses, not that he'll need to with all the scholarships she's been offered, she has her heart set on UCLA though, I heard them all talking about it, I'm not surprised really, she's talked about it for years, infact, before she met Troy it was all she would talk about.

I have no idea what's going to happen in the future, and I don't really want to know, if I've learned anything over the past few months it's that Gabi's right when she says we should live for now and not for the future, and I don't really want to know what will happen when dad gets out, he's not my problem anymore, I have my family, my perfect family, and right now, they're all I'll ever need.

**Andrew's POV**

I smiled at the sight of my eldest daughter and her boyfriend just enjoying being together, vaguely remembering those times from my own teen years, they were so long ago now, but I knew that Troy wouldn't make the same mistakes I made, he wouldn't leave her for anything, I could see how much he loved her in the simple gestures he made, the things he did for her, the way he looked at her, what other teenage boy would deal with his girlfriends psychotic step-father and go through a court case for her.

Most people say a normal father's reaction to their daughter dating would be, "Kill the guy," and truthfully, at first, that was my reaction, but I didn't know him then, now I do, and he makes her happy, I can't ask for much more than that.

I walked into the kitchen to see Isobel eating what must have been fresh toast.

"Gab sent the other lot flying when she was being all cute with Troy," The child explained.

I was amazed at how little of Kevin I saw in her, nearly every aspect of her was her Maria's, a fact she's been told numerous times. She was, through and through, her mother's daughter.

"Are you ok?" She asked me, giving me a questioning look.

"I'm great Bel," I replied, "Just thinking about how perfect this family is."

"It is pretty perfect, isn't it." She agreed, "I guess I just feel like a belong more with this family than I did when dad was part of it all."

"You'll always belong," I assured her, "And we can keep this family perfect for as long as we want to."

It may have took me a long while to get here, but I finally had what I'd always wanted, the perfect family, but I couldn't stop myself from asking, How long would it last?

* * *

**I decided to make this the last chapter, i know it's short but it makes sense to end it there, because of this the sequel should be up tomorrow, remember it's seriously different, very different.**

**REVIEW!!!! Even though we already reached 300.**


	59. Sequel

**The sequel is up now, it's called Impossible Perfection, check my page!**


End file.
